The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun
by audrey musaena
Summary: [Remake] Kesalahan terbesarku adalah tidak memberitahumu betapa aku mencintaimu sejak awal - Cho Kyuhyun - KYUMIN GS - Lee Sungmin - Cho Kyuhyun
1. Prolog

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Cho Kyuhyun, sang pengacara ternama, memiliki sifat tak kenal ampun dan berotak tajam bagai pisau. Tahun-tahun penuh kerja keras telah membekukan hati Kyuhyun, hingga satu malam di kota ditrik Gangnam mengubah segalanya.

Kini, ia dihantui kenangan akan seorang wanita special, Lee Sungmin.

Wanita itu hanya bermaksud mempermainkan dia, namun tidak ada yang bisa memadamkan gairah Kyuhyun. Maka saat itu ia tahu bahwa Sungmin memiliki harta berharga yang merupakan miliknya, Kyuhyun tak akan berhenti berjuang untuk mendapatkannya.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Cho Kyuhyun mencoba terlihat seoalah dirinya tengah bersenang-senang.

Tidak diragukan lagi, ia seharusnya memang sedang bersenang-senang.

Ia berada di Gangnam, salah satu distrik paling favorit di kalangan warga Seoul, dalam pesta di kelab yang amat trendi sampai-sampai pintu masuknya tak perlu ditandai.

Tapi _trendi_ bukanlah deskripsi yang ia pilih.

 _Penuh_ _kepura-puraan_ merupakan deskripsi yang lebih tepat, tapi apa yang ia tahu?

Kyuhyun menahan kuap.

Otaknya tak mau bekerja.

Bukan karena kebisingan di sekitarnya, meskipun tingkat suara di ruangan besar itu nyaris mengikis gendang telinganya, tapi yah, apa lagi penyebabnya? Sang DJ begitu termahsyur sampai-sampai dia membagikan tanda tangan kepada para penggemar sambil memutar lagu.

Bukan juga karena efek minuman keras. Kyuhyun masih memegang gelas Scotch yang sama sepanjang malam.

Dan jelas bukan karena pesta ini membosankan.

Klien yang ia temui di distrik ini menggelar pesta megah untuk merayakan ulang tahun keempat puluh. Ruangan itu dipenuhi orang-orang ternama. Manajer pengelola investasi. Bangkir internasional. Hartawan penguasa media. Aktris dan actor Hollywood. Bangsawan Eropa. Kebanyakan hanya bangsawan kelas dua, tapi tetap saja berdarah biru.

Dan, tentu saja, sekelompok wanita yang cantik dan menawan.

Masalahnya, Kyuhyun terlalu letih untuk menikmati semua itu.

Ia bangun sebelum subuh, lalu menghadiri rapat dengan klien pada pukul tujuh pagi di kantor cabang Daejeon. Pada pukul sepuluh, ia rapat bersama saudara-saudaranya di Sangju. Setelah itu ia terbang ke Gimpo menggunakan salah satu pesawat pribadi milik keluarga. Ia juga makan siang bersama kliennya yang sedang berulang tahun. Dan terakhir, minum-minum dan dilanjutkan makan malam bersama kawan-kawan lama yang ia kenal saat bekerja di sebuah biro hokum ternama.

Kyuhyun kembali menahan kuap.

Ia bukan sekedar _kelelahan_. Ia nyaris tertidur, dan hanya keinginan untuk menghormati sang tuan rumah yang mendorongnya datang ke pesta ini.

 _Well_ , rasa hormat dan rasa ingin tahu.

Belum lama berselang ia merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Ia menggelar pesta _barbeque_ di Sangju bersama kedua saudara lelakinya dan adik iparnya yang baru, disusul obrolan telpon dengan adik-adik perempuannya. Ucapan selamat dari sang Jendral terlambat dua hari, tapi hei, jika kau menguasai dunia, kau akan selalu sibuk.

Perayaan itu menyenangkan. Santai, dan sederhana. Sama sekali tidak seperti pesta ini.

"Pria ini sudah terlalu tua untuk masuk ke kelab malam yang trendi," kata Kyuhyun kepada saudaranya pagi tadi.

"Karena," ujar Donghae serius, "kau memang sudah tua."

" _Well_ , ya. Maksudku, tidak, sama sekali tidak. Maksudku…"

"Kami tahu apa maksudmu," kata Henry dengan nada yang sama seriusnya dengan Donghae. "Kau ini dinosaurus."

"Benar sekali. Kami bisa mendengar tulang-tulangmu bergerak."

Kedua saudaranya bertukar pandang. Lalu mereka tertawa.

"Kalian terdengar seperti sepasang ayam," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada ang ia harap menunjukan kekesalannya.

"Petok-petok," Siwon menirukan bunyi ayam, dan ketiganya tertawa. Mereka menyeringai, saling menyikut, dan melakukan tos layaknya pria dewasa yang saling menyayangi, dan Kyuhyun, dengan desahan yang dibuat-buat, mengakui bahwa, ya, baiklah, ia akan berkorban dan pergi ke pesta itu.

"Dan melapor kembali pada kami," Donghae menambahkan sambil mengangkat alis. "Karena kami makhluk-makhluk purba ini ingin mengetahui detailnya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat gelas Scotch ke bibir dan menyesapnya. Sejauh ini, detail pesta itu sesuai dengan dugaannya.

Ia duduk di balkon seteah menemukan tuan rumah dan saling menyapa di tengah gegap gempita pesta. Dari sana ia dapat menyaksikan semua aktivitas yang terjadi di lantai dansa. Balkon itu juga ramai, tapi tidak sebanding dengan keriuhan di bawah sana.

Sang DJ berada dipanggung tertinggi. Di bawah permainan lampu-lampu yang menyorot. Menghadap ribuan manusia berkeringat yang mengoyangkan tubuh mengikuti sorot lampu.

Para pengunjung wanita berpenampilan spektakuler. Beberapa bahkan melambaikan senyuman dan lirikan sarat makna pada Kyuhyun, yang dapat dipahami pria normal mana pun dengan mudah.

Bukan kejutan besar.

Kyuhyun tak perlu melakukan apa-apa, namun pesona itu diwariskan melalui DNA keluarga Cho, campuran darah komandan pejuang.

Adik-adik perempuannya menggoda Kyuhyun dan saudara-daudara laki-laki mereka yang lain tentang wajah mereka tanpa ampun.

"Oh, oh oh," kata Changmin, berpura-pura pingsan seperti gadis di zaman Victoria.

"Hatiku berdebar kencang," Ryeowook mendesah, tangannya mengelus dada.

"Begitu jangkung. Begitu gelap. Begitu berbahaya," adalah kalimat andalan Ahra yang diucapkan dengan dramatis ala bintang film kuno.

Dan pesta semacam ini sempurna bagi pria Cho. Begitu banyak wanita cantik…

Tapi, malam ini Kyuhyun tidak tertarik.

"Aku hanya anak kampung," katanya kepada gadis pirang yang mendekatinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kata-kata itu berhasil menyingkirkan gadis itu dengan cepat.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun bersikap terlalu kasar pada gadis itu, tapi wanita macam apa yang mengedipkan bulu mata pada serang pria, dan dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat, menanyakan apakah Kyuhyun pria kaya dan ternama yang harus ia kenali?

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun memang kaya. Dan juga ternama di dunia korporasi dan hukum.

Setidaknya gadis itu melakukan pendekatan yang jujur.

Dan unik.

Pada kesempatan lain, Kyuhyun mungkin akan tersenyum, mengiyakan kedua hal itu, dan bertanya apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan dengan dirinya?

Tapi tidak malam ini.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun berpikir sambil melirik jam tangannya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah agar tida puluh menit ke depan berjalan dengan cepat. Setelah itu akan bangkit dan mencari sang tuan rumah, jika memungkinkan, berterima kasih atas undangan itu, tapi sayangnya ia harus pamit karena ada janji keesokan paginya.

"…untukmu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Seorang wanita berdiri di belakangnya. Cantik, tapi tidak spektakuler, tidak jika dibandingkan dengan kerumunan pesta ini. Meski demikian, dia tetap cantik. Mungil. Berambut pirang. Bermata foxy.

Riasan wajahnya sangat tebal.

Terlalu tebal menurut pendapat Kyuhyun. Tapi pendapatnya tidak penting.

Cantik atau tidak, ia tidak tertarik.

"Maaf," ujarnya, "Tapi aku akan segerap pergi."

Wanita itu membungkuk sedikit. Payudaranya menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun sebelum ia kembali berdiri tegak, namun sentuhan singkat itu menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu kembali bicara. Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengarnya karena suara musik yang keras, tapi ia menoleh untuk mengamati wanita tersebut sekali lagi.

Apa yang dikenakan wanita itu? Gaun, atau pakaian yang bisa disebut gaun jika diperpanjang tiga puluh senti. Warnanya hitam. Atau biru tua. Kain itu berkilau, bekerlap-kerlip, atau mungkin karena itu efek cahaya.

Gaun tersebut melekat erat di tubuh wanita itu. Tali bahunya tipis. Potongan dadanya rendah, terlampau seksi, memamerkan lekuk payudara yang sintal.

Ia tersenyum. Wanita itu tidak membalas senyumannya.

"Namaku Kyuhyun," katanya. "Kau bilang siapa namamu?"

Mata foxy itu berubah dingin.

"Aku tak pernah meyebutkan namaku."

Mungkin wanita itu ingin bermain-main. Namun Kyuhyun sedang tidak tertarik.

"Kalau begitu," tanyanya dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengintimidasi saksi mata, "Mengapa kau bericara padaku?"

"Aku dibayar untuk bicara padamu," jawab si wanita itu, suaranya sedingin dorot matanya.

" _Well_ , itu pengakuan lancing, tapi harus kukatakan, _lady_ , aku sama sekali tidak tertarik…"

"Aku dibayar untuk menanyakan apa yang ingin kau minum. Dan membawakan minuman itu kepadamu." Kali ini, tatapan wanita itu penuh kepuasan kaku. "Aku pramusaji, Sir. Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan menatapmu jika ini bukan pekerjaanku."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata.

Selama bertahun-tahun, hanya segelintir wanita yang pernah menolaknya. Ada seorang gadis di kelas lima, Chanie atau Caney, yang marah padanya setelah ia membuat lelucon bodoh tentang gadis itu pada jam istirahat. Dan seorang kekasih—mantan kekasih—yang mencampakkan anting-anting safir pemberiannya setelah Kyuhyun menolak ajakan wanita itu untuk memilih tanggal pernikahan.

Kedua wanita itu tidak mempermalukannya seperti si pramusaji ini.

Mungkin Kyuhyun seharusnya marah,

Tapi ia tidak marah.

Sejujurnya, ia mengagumi keberanian si rambut pirang. _Keberanian_ , kata yang sederhana, tapi sangat tepat.

Wajah itu, tubuh itu, gaun itu… wanita itu mungkin sudah berkali-kali digoda oleh pria mala mini, dan kini mulai muak.

Kyuhyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk beranggapan wanita itu dapat menghindari masalah jika menganakan gaun lain.

Kyuhyun sendiri bekerja demi masuk sekolah hukum, bukannya mengandalkan harta ayahnya yang ia warisi dari ibunya.

Ia pernah menjadi pengantar pizza, pramusaji di Loteria dan bekerja di bar kampus.

Ada aturan berbusana bagi pegawai di bar itu.

Pria:kemeja putih, dasi kupu-kupu hitam, celana panjang hitam. Dan sepatu hitam.

Wanita: pita hitam di leher, kaus putih yang ketat dan berpotongan leher rendah, rok hitam yang nyaris tidak menutupi bokong dan _stiletto_ hitam.

Jika melanggar, mereka akan dipecat.

Diskriminasi seksual masih terjadi di Korea pada abad ke-21. Sebagai pengacara, dan sebagai pria, Kyuhyun sangat tahu tentang itu.

Meski demikian, ia merasa dirinya tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti predator.

Ia menyampaikan pendapatnya itu kepada si pirang.

Wanita itu menangkat dagu.

"Apakah itu berarti kau tak menginginkan minuman?" tanyanya dingin.

"Itulah tepatnya maksudku," balas Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian memunggungi wanita itu, meminum sisa Scotch-nya dan memuaskan diri dengan mengawasi pemandangan sekitar selama lima belas hingga dua puluh menit berikutnya.

Pemandangan masih sama seperti ketika ia tiba di kelab itu. Yang berubah hanyalah tempo dansa yang kian cepat. Mungkin lebih panas adalah istilah yang lebih tepat.

Tubuh-tubuh bersentuhan. Gerakan vertical yang sama panasnya dengan jika dipraktikan horizontal di ranjang.

Kerumunan tamu menikmati semua hiburan itu.

Begitu juga para pelayan kelab.

Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan kehadiran para pelayan. Sekarang, matanya menemukan mereka tanpa kesulitan. Pria-pria tampan, tanpa kemeja, hanya mengenakan celana ketat hitam, tertawa bersama pengunjung kelab yang tampak bercanda dengan mereka.

Wanita-wanita cantik, dengan busana yang mirip gaun si pirang—ketat, berpotongan dada rendah, dan bertaburan manik-manik, serta memamerkan kaki jenjangnya yang ditunjang dengan _stiletto_.

Namun tak satu pun dari wanita itu dapat menandingi kecantikan si pirang.

Atau mungkin mereka tak pandai membawa diri seperti si pirang.

Wanita itu mampu mencuri perhatian, bahkan di tengah kerumuna orang. Rambutnya yang ikal disanggul tinggi, caranya berjalan juga penuh percaya diri. Mungil. Bangga. Posturnya nyaris kaku.

Lupakan kesan genit dari gaunnya, gaun yang mengumandangkan keseksian.

Perwakannya meyampaikan pesan dengan lebih jelas, dan bunyi pesan tersebut adalah Menjauhlah Dariku.

Mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada wanita itu.

Ia melihat apa yang terjadi ketika wanita itu mendekati meja kecil di dekat lantai dansa dan salah satu tamu pria tertawa, mengatakan sesuatu, lalu menyentuh pinggulnya. Si pirang melonjak seolah disengat kalajengking.

Kyuhyun melihat apa yang terjadi saat wanita itu menembus kerumunan tamu yang sedang berdansa sambil membawa nampan perak minuman, lalu pria lain meremas bokongnya.

Entah bagimana, wanita itu sanggup mengambil langkah ke arah yang tepat dan menginjak kaki pria brengsek itu dengan tumit sepatunya yang runcing.

Tanpa menumpahkan setetes minuman pun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Wanita ini mampu menjaga diri…

Paling tidak, dia mampu melakukannya sampai seorang pria mengikutinya, memojokannya ke sudut yang sepi, dan membisikan sesuatu ke terlinganya.

Si pirang menggeleng.

Pria itu kembali berbisik. Dan menyentuh si pirang. Menjamah payudaranya dan meremasnya pelan.

Senyuman Kyuhyun lenyap. Ia berdiri tegak, mencoba melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, tapi ada banyak orang yang lewat di depannya, menghalangi penglihatannya.

Baiklah.

Si pirang berhasil membebaskan diri. Dia bergerak secepat mungkin, menuju pintu yang hanya bisa diakses oleh pegawai.

Namun pria itu membuntuti dan sampai di pintu bersamaan dengan si pirang. Dia menangkap bahu wanita itu, mnariknya mendekat, menggesekan tubuh ke tubuh wanita itu.

Si pirang melawan.

Sia-sia.

Pria brengsek itu terlalu besar, terlalu keras kepala, mungkin juga terlalu mabuk. Sekarang, satu tangannya membelai payudara si pirang, dan tangan yang satu lagi menyelinap ke antara pahanya…

Kemarahan memenuhi diri Kyuhyun.

Tidakkah pengunjung lain menyaksikan pelecehan itu? Apakah Kyuhyun satu-satunya orang yang paham bahwa itu bukan pria yang sedang mempermalukan diri, melainkan usaha pemerkosaan?

Ia melompati pagar balkon, meletakkan gelas di meja pertama yang ia lewati, menembus kerumunan dan menyusuri tangga dengan strategi dan kelihaian yang sama seperti bemain _football_ di SMA dan universitas.

Di mana wanita itu?

Kyuhyun memang jangkung, tapi mustahil melihat kerumunan orang yang asyik berdansa.

Pintu pegawai ada di belakang ruangan. Di sisi kiri. Kyuhyun menuju arah itu, tidak repot-repot mengucapkan "maaf" atau "permisi" saat menyikut orang di kanan-kirinya, melakukan apa saja untuk sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju secepat mungkin.

Rasanya lama sekali, namun akhirnya ia bisa melewati semua penghalang.

Ia melihat pintu yang ia cari.

Namun ia terlambat.

Si pirang lenyap. Begitu juga pria brengsek itu.

Kyuhyun meihat sekeliling. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka.

Baiklah.

Ia menarik napas panjang. Pasti ada orang baik hati yang menyaksikan apa yang terjadi lalu menghentikannya.

Atau pria brengsek itu sadar dia tak bisa membujuk wanita itu untuk bersenang-senang dan menyerah.

Atau…

Sial!

Seseorang membuka pintu khusus pegawai, melangkah ke dalam dengan cepat dan membiarkan pintu itu menutup lagi. Waktu yang berlalu mungkin hanya tiga detik… tapi cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk melihat apa yang perlu ia lihat.

Pintu itu tidak menuju dapur. Pintu itu menuju gudang dengan cahaya remang-remang. Mungkin tempat penyimpanan yang jarang dimasuki orang.

Di dalamnya, sang pelayan berambut pirang dijepit ke dinding, berpaya melawan pria yang tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi.

Kyuhyun berlari ke pintu, membukanya dengan kencang. Ia meneriakkan sesuatu yang tajam, kasar, dan kencang.

Pria brengsek itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" bentaknya. "Ini bukan urusanmu. Enyahlah dari sini!"

Kyuhyun memandangi wanita itu. Mata si pirang membelalak, wajahnya pucat di balik lapisan kosmetik, lengan gaunnya koyak dan pakaian itu nyaris melorot.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dia mau…" Suara wanita itu pecah. "Dia mau…"

"Hei, Bung. Apa kau tuli? Kubilang enyahlah dari…"

Pria itu setinggi Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya sama kekarnya.

Namun ada perbedaan.

Salah satu dari mereka dipenuhi ego dan birahi.

Yang satu lagi dikuasai kemarahan dan ketidakadilan.

Kyuhyun langsung menyerang.

Tak butuh waktu lama. Beberapa pukulan ke kanan, hantaman ke lambung, lalu bajingan itu tersungkur sambil memegangi perut.

"Aku hanya bersenang-sennag," umpat pria brengsek itu.

Senyum Kyuhyun tampak mengerikan.

"Begitu juga denganku," balas Kyuhyun sambil menghajar pria itu sekali lagi.

Pukulan terakhir itu mengakhiri kepongahan si bajingan. Dia terjerembap ke belakang, menabrak dinding, lalu merosot ke lantai dan terbaring lemas.

Tepat di depan kaki sang pelayan berambut pirang.

Kyuhyun menatap pria itu, menyeka tangan ke celana, kemudian menoleh ke arah si pirang. Wanita itu jauh lebih pucat dibandingkan beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Hei," bisik Kyuhyun perlahan.

Tatapan wanita itu bertemu dengan tatapannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Kyuhyun menenangkan.

Ia melihat leher wanita itu menegang saat menelan ludah.

"Dia… dia membuntutiku sepanjang malam."

Suara wanita itu tak lebih dari bisikan parau. Tubuhnya pun gemetar. Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan, menanggalkan jasnya, dan menyodorkan ke arah wanita itu.

"Pakai jasku."

"Aku mencoba menghindarinya, tapi dia tak mau membiarkanku pergi." Wanita itu gemetar hebat; dia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Dan kemudian dia—dia meraihku. Dan—dan dia menyeretku ke sini. Dan—dan—"

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, melingkarkan jasnya ke bahu wanita itu. Wanita itu melompat kaget akibat sentuhannya.

"Tenanglah," ujar Kyuhyun lembut seolah si pirang adalah anak kuda yang biasa ia jinakan saat ia remaja, saat ia bekerja kasar di peternakan.

Si pirang menoleh kepada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih."

Ia tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu,"

Kyuhyun tergoda untuk berkata bahwa ia sudah memperkenalkan diri, namun wanita itu sepertinya tidak mengingat kejadian itu. Lagi pula, ia sendiri tidak bangga pada peristiwa tersebut.

"Kyuhyun," jawabnya. "Dan kau…?"

"Sungmin."

Nama itu cocok untuknya. Terlihat begitu tangguh namun manis dan lembut di dalamnya. Serta begitu indah di dengar. Mengapa Kyuhyun sempat berpikir si pirang sekadar cantik? Bahkan saat ini, dengan noda hitam di bawah mata, Sungmin tampak sungguh memesona.

"Well," kata Sungmin lagi, " terima kasih atas…" Dia terdiam. Mendadak wajanya merona merah. "Oh."

"Ada apa?"

"Berapa ongkos kendaraan ini?" Dia menepuk tas kecil yang terkait di gelang tangannya. "Aku membawa uang dan kunci rumahku. Aku tidak berani menyimpanyya di loker jadi—jadi, sejujurnya, au punya uang tapi kurasa jumlahnya tidak cukup untuk…"

"Mengapa kau berpikir aku akan memintamu untuk membayar?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkanmu…"

"Aku memang hendak memanggil mobi," kata Kyuhyun sengaja bohong. "Mengantarmu pulang sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

"Mengantarku…?" Sungmin menggeleng. "Maksudmu, kau akan ikut denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Oh, tidak perlu," Sungmin menambahkan cepat-cepat. "Sungguh, kau tidak perlu…"

"Aku perlu melakukannya," kata Kyuhyun, nada suaranya lembut amun diwarnai ketegasan. "Aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai pintu rumah, memastikan kau sampai di dalam, kemudian aku pergi."

Sungmin menggigit bibir. Kyuhyun nyaris dapat membaca pikiran wanita itu. Apakah Sungmin takut Kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk lain bagi wanita itu?

"Sumpah pramuka," ujar Kyuhyun mengulangi, mengangkat tangan sebab ia tidak menemukan cara lain untuk meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia tidak berniat jahat.

Lagi pula, bercanda ringan merupakan cara yang lebih jitu mengingat kemarahan masih mendidih di hati Kyuhyun sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin setuju. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Dia berbalik badan, mulai melangkah masuk ke limusin. Pada saat terakhir, dia menoleh lagi. "Aku sebaiknya memberitahumu… aku tinggal di Yeongdong."

Dari caranya bicara, Sungmin seolah mengatakan rumahnya ada di daerah terpencil.

"Baiklah," sahut Kyuhyun seserius mungkin. "Aku sudah mendapat semua suntikan imunisasi."

Sungmin tercengang beberapa saat. Kemudian dia tertawa. Tawanya gemetar, namun mendengarnya membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik.

"Kau pria baik," kata Sungmin lembut.

Dirinya? Baik? Cho Kyuhyun, sang mantan mata-mata? Cho Kyuhyun, pengacara korporat? Ia sering disebut pandai, bahkan berakal cemerlang, pemberani. Bahkan angkuh…

"Terima kasih," kata Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh-sungguh tersanjung.

"Sama-sama."

Mereka bertukar senyum. Sungmin berdeham pelan.

"Aku tidak… aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terhadi jika kau tidak…"

"Kalau begitu, jangan bayangkan," kata Kyuhyun tegas. "Jangan memikirkan hal buruk, dan kita juga tidak perlu membicarakannya. Setuju?"

Sungmin menatap tangan itu. Lalu, dengan perlahan, dia menjatuhkan tangan ke genggaman Kyuhyun. Jemari Kyuhyun menyelimuti jemarinya.

 _Sudah kuduga_ , pikir Sungmin saat masuk limusin. Penyelamatnya bertubuh besar. Bukan hanya jangkuk namun juga kekar.

Sungmin sendiri bertubuh mungil. Dan dia mengenakan sepatu bertumipt tinggi. Namun tak begitu menolongnya, ia tetap harus mendongak tinggi untuk menatap pria itu.

Dan betapa wajah Kyuhyun pantas untuk ditatap.

Wajah pria itu sungguh tampan, tidak manis dan mulus seperti layaknya pria kota besar, tapi maskulin dan terpahat.

Namun semua itu tidak penting.

Kekar. Pemberani. Tak kenal takut.

Dan ia menyelamatkan Sungmin saat orang lain tak peduli bahkan untuk mencoba. Beberpa orang menyaksikan apa yang terjadi, melihat seorang pria tengah menyeret setengah membopongnya ke gudang kosong.

Sungmin melawan, menendang, dan melayangkan pukulan ke tubuh penyerangnya, tapi orang lain yang menonton mungkin menyangka aksi itu bagian dari permainan seks yang liar atau mereka tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah.

Seseorang bahkan membuka pintu, tertawa, dan berseru, "Hei, maaf sudah menganggu!"

Jika orang asing ini tidak muncul…

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengedipkan mata dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Alamatmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Selama beberapa saat, meskipun rasa syukur membanjiri dirinya, Sungmin tetap ragu.

Kyuhyun menjamah tangan Sungmin yang tergeletak di kursi kulit.

"Aku berjanji," katanya. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Dan Sungmin, yang tahu sebaiknya dia bersikap hati-hati, hanya tersenyum ada ksatria di hadapannya dan memutuskan untuk percaya.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Lalu lintas semakin padat pada saat mereka melaju melalui Cheongdamdong dan kembali lancar setelah mereka menyebrangi jembatan.

Kini limusin melintas mulus di jalan-jalan yang gelap.

Sungmin tak bersuara. Tawa kecil yang berhasil dipancing Kyuhyun darinya telah lama padam. Ia duduk meringkuk di sudut kursi kulit, wajahnya menghadap jendela. Yang tampak oleh Kyuhyun hanyalah bagian belakang kepala wanita itu dan bahunya yang amat sangat mungil.

Sial.

Kyuhyun tak boleh membayangkan kaki Sungmin. Tidak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Wanita itu baru saja mengalami kejadian mengerikan. Membayangkan keelokan tubuh wanita itu sangat tidak tepat.

Yang Sungmin butuhkan saat ini adalah… apa?

Kyuhyun merasa tak berdaya.

Sungmin tidak ingin menelpon polisi dan Kyuhyun memahami keputusan tersebut, namun wanita ini pasti membutuhkan… sesuatu.

The panas? Brendi? Teman bicara? Bahu untuk bersandar? Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya namun hanya sejenak.

Kyuhyun hanyalah orang asing, pria asing. Hal terakhir yang Sungmin inginkan adalah jatuh ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Masalahnya, naluri Kyuhyun mendesaknya untuk menggapai Sungmin, menarik wanita itu mendekat, mengelus rambutnya, membiarkan kekuatan dirinya menyelimuti wanita itu.

Sungmin terlalu diam, terlalu menarik diri. Setelah satu tawa kecil untuk menyambut usaha bencada Kyuhyun yang menyedihkan, dia hanya memberitahu alamatnya kepada si pengemudi limusin lalu diam tanpa kata.

Jika saja Kyuhyun bisa memancing percakapan, mengundang Sungmin untuk mengobrol. Apa pun. Kyuhyun memutar otak untuk mencari cara memulai perbincangan, namun membicarakan cuaca di luar terdengar konyol.

Lagi pula, Sungmin tidak ingin bercakap-cakap.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun juga malas bicara.

Rahangnya kaku. Ia masih marah.

Ia membiarkan bajingan yang menyerang Sungmin lolos begitu saja. Pria yang melecehkan wanita sepantasnya dihajar hingga nyaris tak bernapas.

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas panjang.

Ia tahu jika Sungmin menyaksikan pertarungan antara dirinya dan bajingan itu, wanita itu hanya akan semakin trauma. Hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membawa Sungmin pergi secepat mungkin, dan itulah yang ia lakukan.

Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Sungmin. Wanita itu memegangi kaki, tubuhnya menggigil.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Sopir, tolong matikan AC-nya."

Sungmin menatapnya.

"Tidak, jangan. Tak perlu repot-repot."

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat.

"Aku membuat permintaan itu demi diriku sendiri," katanya dengan nada santai. "Aku kedinginan. Orang utara sepertimu pasti mencintai udara dingin."

Mata Sungmin lebar dan nyaris berkilat di bawah bayangan remang-remang interior limusin, memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Hei," kata Kyuhyun, melontarkan imitasi logat khas orang desa untuk kedua kalinya pada malam itu, sebab ia tak ingin Sungmin berhenti bicara. "Aku dari pinggir kota."

Usahanya sia-sia. Sungmin hanya mengangguk, menggumam "Oh" dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun menunggu beberapa menit. Lalu ia mencoba memulai percakapan lagi.

"Jadi," katanya dengan nada ceria yang sedikit dipaksakan, "kita di Yeongdong, ya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Pertanyaan yang bahkan tak pantas untuk dijawab. Namun Sungmin terllau sopan. Dia menoleh kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Di sebelah mana kau tinggal?"

"Jayangdong"

"Nama yang menarik."

Ucapan itu dihadiahi senyuman kecil.

"Daerah itu memang menarik."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pernah berkunjung ke Yeongdong?"

"Apakah menghadiri pesta syukuran rumah sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun yang lalu masuk hitungan?" sekali lagi Sungmin tersenyum. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengacungkan tinju ke langit dan bersorak gembira, tapi ia menahan diri dan hanya balas tersenyum. "tidak?"

"Tidak." Sungmin menjawab. "Sudah pasti tidak. Lagipula siapa yang mengundangmu saat tujuh attau delapan tahun lalu?"

"Seorang pengacara yang beristrikan seorang akuntan."

"Jangan bilang kau juga akuntan!"

"Kau benar, aku bukan akuntan." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku pengacara."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menduganya."

"Mengapa tidak?"

Ya, mengapa tidak?

Well, karena pengacara dan akuntan biasanya berkepala dingin, dan mampu berpikir logis, buankah begitu?

Namun pria di samping Sungmin itu cenderung mengikuti naluri. Pria itu melindunginya. Menyelamatkannya. Sungmin membenci kekerasan, namun menyaksikan pria itu menghajar orang yang menyerangnya membuat hatinya senang.

Kyuhyun amat maskulin. Tangguh namun lembut. Kombinasi yang seksi. Sungmin memang tak banyak mengenal pria, kecuali Hankyung, yang dia kagumi, namun mustahil membayangkan Hankyung membelanya seperti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun adalah pria yang mempersulit dirinya di balkon, namun pada kenyataannya. Kyunhyun-lah satu-satunya pria yang bisa melihat ke balik kostum pelayannya dan menolongnya.

Sekarang pria itu sepertinya ingin membantunya merasa santai. Itulah maksud perbincangan tak menentu ini. Sungmin menghargai usaha tersebut, tapi yang paling dia inginkan adalah meringkuk dan berpura-pura ia tidak ada di sini, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat masih kecil.

Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan dia bersembunyi.

Dan pria itu benar.

Berpura-pura hal buruk tak terjadi tidak pernah berhasil saat Sungmin masih kecil. Dan cara itu tak akan membantunya sekarang.

"… aku masih menunggu," Kyuhyun berkata.

Sungmin mengedipkan mata. "Menunggu?"

"Ya. Untuk mendengar mengapa kau tidak menduga aku adalah pengacara."

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum. Jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang. Senyuman pria itu sangat menawan. Dan wajahnya begitu tampan.

"Pukulan kananmu," kata Sungmin, mengusir jauh-jauh khayalan dalam benaknya, "tidak biasa dimiliki pengacara."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Terima kasih… kurasa."

Ia melihat bibir Sungmin membentuk senyuman. Bagus sekali, namun keheningan kembali merayap dan memisahkan mereka. Tidak bagus, piker Kyuhyun, otaknya kembali berputar mencari berbagai cara untuk menghidupkan percakapan.

Berbincang-bincang adalah hal yang bagus untuk Sungmin. Wanita itu masih mendekap jas Kyuhyun erat-erat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, tapi setidaknya badanya tak lagi kaku.

Buka mulutmu, Cho, piker Kyuhyun, lalu berdeham.

"Jadi—"

"Kita sudah sampai, sir," kata si pengemudi.

Kyuhyun melihat keluar jendela. Ia memandangi jalanan. Bangunan-bangunan yang berderet. Lalu ia menatap Sungmin.

"Ini tempat tinggalmu?"

Nada bicara yang salah. Sungmin langsung kaku, harga dirinya terluka, namun apalagi yang bisa diucapkan seorang pria jika mengantar seorang wanita ke pintu rumahnya hanya untuk mendapati pintu itu berada di tengah bangunan kumuh.

Mereka berhenti di hadapan bangunan bertingkat empat. Orang yang murah hati atau makelar bangnan itu sebagai bangunan batu bata bersejarah yang tersisa.

Kyuhyun tidak sedang bermurah hati, dan ia jelas bukan makelar bangunan.

Bangunan itu salah satu dari deretan struktur identic yang berjajar berdempetan bagaikan mata rantai. Kyuhyun melihat jendela-jendela yang ditutupi papan kayu. Jeruji besi berkarat. Tangga reot dan ubin retak.

Jalan itu cukup panjang. Dan cukup sempit. Sebagian lampu jalan tak lagi menyala.

Tempat itu menyerupai gambar di iklan yang menampakkan kemerosotan dan bahaya kota besar.

Yang tidak Kyuhyun lihat adalah penghuni lingukangan itu.

Malam memang sudah larut, namun itu masih bagian dari Seoul yang diknal tak pernah tertidur.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali menghadap ke arah Sungmin. Sang pengemudi keluar, membukakan pintu bagi mereka. Sungmin bersiap melangkah keluar.

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Ku sungguh baik hati, Tuan… Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menangkap lengan Sungmin.

"Tunggu sebenatr, kubilang."

Sungmin mendesis, menarik lepas lengan itu. Gerakannya yang salah. Sial. Kyuhyun dapat membayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran wanita itu.

Perlahan, ia menarik mundur tangannya.

"Aku hanya bermaksud… apa kau yakin ini alamat yang benar?"

Ekspresi Sungmin berubah, beralih dari takut menjadi tersinggung.

"Sangat yakin. Di sinilah aku tinggal."

Kyuhyun mencari-cari cara sopan untuk memeberitahu wanita itu bahwa lingkungan tersebut tampak berbahaya, namun Sungmin tentu sudah mengetahui hal itu.

Itu tidak penting. Sungmin membaca pikiran Kyuhyun.

"apakah aku harus meminta maaf karena kau tidak menghargai rumahku?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Maksudku…" kyuhyun tercekat, menarik napas perlahan, mengembuskannya lagi, dan mencoba mencari kata-kata yang lebih tepat. "Dimana letak stasiun kereta bawah tanah?"

"Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Karena aku mencoba membayangkan dirimu menempuh jalan ini setiap malam. Itu alasannya!"

"A-aku biasa berjalan pulang dari kereta bawah tanah bersama seorang teman."

"Temanmu ini bekerja bersamamu?"

"Tidak. Tapi jadwal kerja kami mirip."

"Ye, di mana wanita itu mala mini?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus, dan sulit dijawab, dimulai dengan fakta bahwa si teman adalah lelaki bernama Hankyung, bukan wanita seperti dugaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak ingin menjelaskan.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Kuakui daerah ini bukanlah daerah yang bagus. Dan, berkat dirimu, aku bersyukur tidak perlu naik kereta bawah tanah mala mini. Maka, sekali lagi terima kasih, dan jasmu, dan…"

"Simpan saja," balas Kyuhyun.

"Paling tidak berikan alamatmu sehingga aku bisa…"

"Kau bisa mengembalikan jas itu setelah aku mengantarmu masuk ke pintu."

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak…"

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan memutari limusin.

"Jangan membantah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai ke dalam."

"Apakah kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Ya, jika itu hal yang penting bagiku."

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin merenungkan perkataannya. Akhirnya, wanita itu mendesah. Ketegaran seolan meninggalkan ekspresi wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan.

Sungmin ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian menggandeng tangan itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun sangat hangat, genggamannya kuat. Sungmin melawan keinginan untuk mengaitkan jemari mereka.

Sejujurnya, Sungmin sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan.

Perkataan Kyuhyun, yang mengingatkannya bahwa tanpa pria itu dia akan terpaksa berjalan pulang sendirian membuat Sungmin letih, terutama mengingat banyaknya kasus kekerasan terhadap wanita di lingkungan ini.

Meskipun dia tidak tinggal sendirian.

Namun pada intinya, taka da gunanya berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak butuh bantuan.

"Terima kasih," katanya saat mereka mendaki tangga menuju pintu depan. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku senang bisa membantumu." Saat sampai diambang pintu, kyuhyun mengulurkan telapak tangan. "Kuncimu?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu, seolah hal itu tidak penting. "Gemboknya sudah rusak."

Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sungmin bisa melihatnya, tapi pria itu diam saja. Dia malah mengangguk dan membuka pintu.

Dan mengumpat pelan.

Sungmin tak bisa menyalahkan pria itu.

Dia juga merasakan kekesalan yang sama setiap kali melangkah ke dalam lorong, menghirup bau bir, air kencing, dan ganja, menatap pintu-pintu reot yang berjajar di kedua sisi dinding dan tangga kayu yang menuju kegelapan.

Bicaralah, kata Sungmin dalam hati, katakana apa saja.

"Inilah rumahku," ujarnya ceria.

Kyuhyun menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila.

"Apartemenku ada di lantai empat."

Tak ada tanggapan. Atau—tunggu dulu. Ada reaksi yang nyaris tak terdeteksi. Percikan di mata onyx Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

Sungmin memiliki selusin jawaban. Tapi setiap jawaban itu bersifat lebih pribadi dari pada yang butuh diketahui oleh seorang pria asing.

"Aku tinggal di sini," jawab Sungmin dengan sisa-sisa harga diri yang berhasil dia kumpulkan, lali mulai menaiki tangga.

Dia belum sempat melangkah jauh sebelum tangan Kyuhyun meraih bahunya dan pria itu menyusulnya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura!" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Itu bagus, berlagak seolah kau wanita jalanan yang tangguh, tapi aku ada di sisimu satu jam yang lalu, ketika harga dari sandiwaramu menjadi terlalu tinggi." Sungmin menarik napas ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya. "Bahaya bisa menimpamu di tempat ini."

"Sejauh ini, aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan kejadian mala mini?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan tempat tinggalku."

"Kau bekerja di tempat yang berbahaya. Kau tinggal di tempat yang berbahaya."

"Itu kulakukan agar aku bisa tetap memiliki tempat tinggal."

"Tidakkah kau mengenal seseorang yang mampu membantumu?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Oh, ya, ya, aku bisa melihatnya…"

Salah satu pintu apartemen terbuka. Dua pria melangkah ke lorong. Mereka berbadan besar dan berwajah buruk; separuh wajah salah satu pria itu ditutupi tato.

Sungmin pernah meihat mereka. Mereka biasa mengucapkan kata-kata buruk padanya; salah satunya berdecak menjijikan setiap kali dia lewat.

Mereka membuatnya ketakutan.

"Ups," kata pria yang bertato. "Apa kami membubarkan pesta intim?"

Pria yang satu lagi tertawa, dua gigi depannya berkilat keemasan.

"Kelihatannya seru."

"Kau benar. Apakah mereka ingin kita temani?"

Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram bahunya semakin erat. Sungmin nyaris dapat merasakan intensitas yang menjalar di tubuh pria itu.

"Kyuhyun," bisiknya, "Jangan."

"Kyuhyeon," kata sang pria bertato dengan suara mengejek, "jangan!"

Ya tuhan!

"Kyuhyun," hardik Sungmin tajam. "Apakah kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Ya, Bung. Kau akan ikut dengan dia atau tidak? Sebab jika tidak…"

Sungmin membebaskan diri dari genggaman Kyuhyun, meraih tangan Kyuhyun, dan menyeret pria itu menaiki tangga.

Kyuhyun mencoba menepis tangan SUngmin. Sungmin tidak menyerah. Dia punya tekad yang kuat dan Kyuhyun tahu satu-satunya cara untuk mengendurkan pegangan tangan Sungmin adalah dengan menyakiti wanita itu, dan ia lebih memilih menyayat lehernya sendiri dari pada melakukan itu.

"Sial," geramnya. "Aku tak sudi melarikan diri dari—dari—"

Mereka tiba dirangkaian anak tangga pertama. Sungmin mendekat ke sisi Kyuhyun dan meletakkan jari di bibir pria itu.

"Ada dua pria di bawah," bisiknya. "Dan kau sendirian."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Suara tawa yang mengerikan, dan Sungmin sadar dua pria di bawah sana tak akan pernah bisa menandingi Kyuhyun.

Meski demikian, dia tidak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun mempertaruhkan diri demi dirinya. Pria itu sudah banyak bertindak, lebih dari cukup, untuk menolongnya malam ini.

Sungmin bertindak berdasarkan naluri kewanitaannya. "Ya, tapi bagaimana jika kau salah?"

"Aku tidak salah."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau salah?" desaknya. "Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya.

Dari lantai dasar terdengar suara pintu menutup dengan keras.

Napas yang tertahan sejak tadi keluar dari dada Sungmin. Tubuhnya lemas karena lega.

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan, melingkarkan tangan memeluk Sungmin, dan Sungmin pun bersandar pada pria itu. Dia bisa merasakan jantung Kyuhyun berdegup, tubuh pria itu yang seolah terbuat dari baja.

Lalu dengan perlahan, kyuhyun mengeluarkan napas panjang.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," janjinya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk, membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Kyuhyun. Dia merasa segalanya akan baik-baik saja, asalkan pria itu memeluknya.

Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak bersamanya malam ini?

Sungmin merintih lesu. Kyuhyun mendekapnya lebih erat. Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa menit. Lalu Sungmin menarik diri.

"A—aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan."

"KAu tidak harus mengatakan apa pun."

"Maksudku, berapa kali seseorang bisa mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, menyapukan kecupan yang amat lembut di bibir Sungmin. Tidak ada hasrat sensual dalam gerakan itu, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun hanya ingin menenagkannya, dan dia memang menjadi lebih tenang setelahnya.

Bagaimana jika pria itu menciumnya dengan cara yang berbeda, jika pria itu menciumnya dengan penuh makna?

"Sungmin? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," sahut Sungmin dengan napas terengah-engah. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "tiga lantai lagi dank au bisa menyingkirkanku."

Mereka mendaki sisa anak tangga. Sungmin berhenti di lantai empat dan menunjuk pintu di hadapan mereka.

"Ini apartemenku."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan. "Kuncimu." Ia mengangkat alis. "Aku berasumsi," katanya datar, "kunci di pintu ini belum rusak."

Sungmin mengangguk, menyerahkan kuncinya. Tangan mereka bersentuhan; tangannya sendiri gemetar.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Ada apa?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Apa yang bisa dia katakana? Tidak mungkin dia jujur, bahwa begitu dia melangkah ke dalam dan pria ini pergi, dia akan sendirian—dan bahwa, meskipun mereka sudah sepakat, berjanji bahwa Sungmin tak akan mengingat musibah di kelab, dia tahu adegan itu akan berputar ulang di benaknya.

"Kau masih takut," kata Kyuhyun blakblakan.

"Tidak," sanggah Sungmin cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Yang benar saja. Kau masih takut dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Kyuhyun. Sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia membuka kunci, lalu memblokir ambang pintu dengan tubuhnya.

Di kehidupan lamanya, Kyuhyun belajar untuk tidak memasuki tempat berbahaya tanpa bersikap siaga. Setelah kejadian di kelab, apa yang nyaris terjadi di lantai bawah, adrenalinnya mengalir deras.

"Rumahku istanaku," ujar Sungmin sambil tertawa.

Dari tempat mereka berdiri, Kyuhyun bisa melihat taka da yang terasa mirip rumah di tempat itu.

Ruang duduk sempit. Kamar tidur. Kamar mandi. Dapur mungil. Perabot yang sudah lapuk tapi bersih.

"Tunggu di sini," kata Kyuhyun.

Ia memeriksa semua ruangan, satu demi satu, dan akhirnya ke hadapan Sungmin.

"Sudah aman."

Tibalah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, namun kata-kata itu enggan terucap. Dan saat Sungmin menawarkan, "Aku tahu malam sudah larut, tapi apakah kau ingin secangkir kopi?" Kyuhyun mengiyakan, tentu saja, itulah yang ia butuhkan.

Itu jelas jawaban yang Sungmin inginkan. Dia mendesah lega.

"Baiklah," Sungmin menutup pintu, menguncinya rapat-rapat. "Sejujurnya…"

"Kau tahu kata orang," Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kejujuran adalah hal penting."

Sungmin tampak ragu-ragu, "Aku hanya—aku hanya merasa aku belum bisa tidur dengan tenang."

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan mendongakan wajah wanita itu.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang," bisiknya pelan.

"Aku tahu." Sungmin tersenyum lagi. "Itulah salah satu risiko menjadi aktris. Imajinasiku terlalu aktif."

"Itukah pekerjaanmu? Aktris?"

"Ya. Itulah alasan mengapa aku bekerja pada malam hari. Di kelab. Supaya pada siang hari aku bebas melakukan audisi."

"Apakah aku pernah menyaksikan aktingmu di televisi?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan mereka berdua tertawa, menyadari pertanyaan tersebut sangat klise.

"Akhir-akhir ini? Well, aku membintangi iklan Perrier. Jika kau memperhatikan dengan seksama, aku adalah pembelanja nomor empat di kasir."

Kyuhyun menyengir. "Nomor empat, ya?"

"Aku mencoba melamar jadi pembelanja nomor dua karena dia punya sebaris kalimat, tapi sutradara merasagadis lain lebih cocok untuk peran ini."

"Kesalahan fatal."

Sungmin membalas senyum Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun merasa seolah ingin bersorak.

"Jika aku memenangkan sebuah piala penghargaan, aku akan menghujatnya dalam pidatoku."

Mereka berdua kembali tertawa. Lalu tawa mereka padam. Waktu seakan berhenti, ruangan itu dipenuhi keheningan yang terasa berat.

Dan kesadaran.

Kesadaran Sungmin atas keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Demikian juga sebaliknya.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Ia melangkah mundur.

"Kopimu akan segera datang," katanya ceria. "Beri aku waktu semenit untuk berganti pakaian, oke?"

Kyuhyun berdeham.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan—aku akan—"

Apa yang aku perbuat? Jika tidak hati-hati, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila, piker Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mnghilang selama lima menit. Waktu itu digunakan Kyuhyun untuk mengendalikan diri.

Dan membayangkan pakaian apa yang akan dikenakan Sungmin.

Bayangan demi bayangan bermucnculan di kepalanya. Ia seharusnya tidak malu sebab bayangan itu tidak bersifat sensual, dugaan yang dikonfirmasi dengan kehadiran Sungmiin yang kini mengenakan celana olahraa dan baju hangat. Wajahnya dicuci bersih, rambutnya terurai bebas.

Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa tampak lebih cantik tanpa riasan?

"…jas."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Sungmin menyodorkan jasnya.

"Aku baru saja berkata bahwa jasmu sedikit kusut."

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan—jangan mengkhawatirkannya—" Kyuhyun mengambil jasnya, meletakan di punggung kursi tua. Sial, mengapa ia tak mampu merangkai kalimat yang lebih baik. "Uh, aku akan mencuci muka, jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku akan menyeduh kopimu. Apakah sopirmu ingin secangkir kopi? Aku bisa mengantarkannya ke bawah…"

"Dia membawa termos. Pengemudi dari erusahaan selalu memiliki…" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Luar biasa. Setelah apa yang dia derita, Sungmin masih sempat memikirkan kebutuhan orang lain. "Tapi aku akan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau menawarkan kopi untuknya," kata Kyuhyun. "Dia pasti akan senang."

Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi yang sempit.

Ia menyalakan keran air dingin.

Sungmin wanita menarik. Bahkan bisa dibilang cantik. Lalu kenapa?

Wanita itu tinggal di daerah yang berbahaya. Bekerja di tmpat yang juga berbahaya. Tapi Kyuhyun bukan malaikat pelindungnya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi wanita itu.

Dan ia tak ingin menjalin hubungan satu malam dengan wanita itu.

Sungmin bukan wanita yang pantas untuk hubungan intim yang kasual.

Kyuhyun menadahi air dingin dan membasuh wajahnya.

"Secangkir kopi," katanya kepada bayangan dirinya di cermin, "dan selanjutnya kau harus meninggalkan dia, Bung."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Berjalan ke dapur. Meneguk kopi. Satu cangkir. Dengan tergesa-gesa sebab ia harus segera mengakhiri malam ini.

"Kopi yang lezat," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku menggiling biji kopinya sendiri," kata SUngmin membalas senyuman itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Sungmin mengikuti. Mereka sama-sama menuju pintu.

Benda itu bahkan tidka pantas disebut pintu.

Pintu itu tipis dan rapuh. Tak ada lubang intip. Hanya ada seuntai rantai, tapi rantai di pintu seperti senjata mainan.

Tampilannya bagus, hanya saja tidak ada gunanya.

"Kau mlupakan sesuatu," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbalik. Sungmin memegang jasnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil jaket itu. Ia ragu sejenak. "Apakah kau baik-bik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya cepat. Terlalu cepat.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau menelpon teman. Mungkin tidak sebaiknya kau sendirian saat malam hari ini."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun melirik sofa. Sofa itu jelek bukan main dan kecil, namun ada bantal besar di satu sudut dan selimut tebal yang terlipat di sudut lain.

"Kelihatannya nyaman."

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Mengapa? Apakah wanita itu tahu apa yang hendak Kyuhyun katakan? Sebab Kyuhyun sendiri sudah membulatkan niat, bahkan sbelum ia mulai bicara.

"Aku akan menemanimu mala mini," katanya. "Aku akan tidur di sofa ini. Sampai besok pagi."

"tidak," Sungmin menolak, "kau sungguh tak perlu…"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menghubungi si pengemudi limusin, memberitahukan kalau rencananya kini berubah.

"Minta atasanmu untuk menagih pembayaran dariku, dan tambahkan tip dua ratus dolar untukmu. Ya. Tentu saja. Sama-sama."

"Tidak," Sungmin membantah kembali. "Tunggu…"

"Kau ingat ketika aku menegaskan bahwa aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan?" Kyuhyun membuka kancing pergelangan tangannya, menggulung lengan kemeja. " _Well_ , ini contohnya."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku aman. Aku…"

"AKu mengenal beberapa orang di kota ini," Kyuhyun memotong upaya memprotes Sungmin. "Aku dapat menghubungi mereka pada pagi hari dan melihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal baru bagimu."

"Kyuhyun. Sungguh…"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, membelai helai rambut keemasan yang terjatuh di pipi Sungmin.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui mengenai diriku," ujarnya dengan suara rendah. "Aku berkepala batu."

Pandangan Kyuhyun menyapu wajah Sungmin, terpaku di bibirnya. Kerinduan untuk mencium wanita itu bergejolak dalam diri Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak akan melakukannya. Ia menginap disini malam ini untukmelindungi Sungmin, bukan karena ia menginginkan wanita itu.

 _Dasar pembohong_.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun menginginan Sungin. Dengan sepenuh hati. Tai ia bukan pria yang gemar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tetapi, jika hanya satu ciuman…

 _Sial_!

"Tidurlah," ujarnya parau. "Beristirahatlah. Kita akan bicara lagi besok pagi."

Sungmin tidak membantah.

Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Sungmin sedang dilanda dilemma yang sama, apakah wanita itu memikirkan hal yang sama…

Kyuhyun menggertakan gigi.

Ia tak akan mencoba mencari tahu.

Ia hanya mengawasi wanita itu masuk ke kamar tidur dan menutup pintu. Lalu duduk di sofa, menendang lepas sepatunya, namun lama-kelamaan ia jatuh terlelap.

.

Sebuah suara membangunkannya.

Itu Sungmin, berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, mengawasi dirinya.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Cahaya lampu jalan menyinari lembut tubuh Sungmin.

Dia masih mengenakan piama tidur yang ia kenakan sebelumnya. Rambut pirangnya tergerai; kakinya telanjang.

Sungmin tampak lembut, manis dan begitu mengundang sehingga Kyuhyun terdorong melompat, menghampiri, dan mendekap wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Tapi ia menahan diri.

Sungmin mengawasinya dengan keheningan yang menandakan bahwa wanita itu sedang mempertimbangkan tindakan selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun bisa berharap keputusan wanita itu melibatkan dirinya.

Ia bergeming, walaupun sekujur tubuhnya siaga menyambut keberadaan Sungmin. Napas Kyuhyun melambat, ia menatap wanita itu dari bawah naungan bulu matanya.

Detak jantungnya berpacu. Begitu juga pikirannya.

Apakah Sungmin akan menghampirinya? Apakah Sungmin akan membungkuk dan menciumnya? Melompat ke dalam dekapannya dan membuka bibirnya?

Atau apakah wanita itu hanya mondar-mandir di dalam apartemen karena alasan yang tidak sedramatis itu? Mungkin Sungmin hanya tidak bisa tidur.

Kyuhyun mennatikan pertanda yang dapat menjawab keingintahuannya. Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum pertanda itu tiba.

Sungmin memalingkan wajah dan perlahan berjalan kea rah dapur.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Ia kecewa, dan pada saat bersamaan juga merasa lega.

Ia tidak menginap dengan harapan bisa berhubungan intim. Ia menginap untuk melindungi Sungmin dan keinginan bercinta dengan wanita itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keberadaannya di sini.

Keinginan itu bagian dari ketamakan. Kyuhyun benar-benar egois. Perilakunya khas laki-laki, dan Sungmin berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik karena wanita itu memecayainya.

Kyuhyun harus menghormati kepercayaan itu..

Rasa hormat adalah prinsip yang memayungi kehidupannya. Prinsip yang berlaku bagi Cho bersaudara.

Ayah mereka mungkin sibuk meniti karier sebagai jendral bintang empat sehingga tak bisa menjadi ayah yang penuh perhatian, namun beliau menanamkan kode etis dasar bagi putra-putranya.

Rasa hormat. Kejujuran. Kewajiban.

Jika seorang pria menjaga ketiga hal itu, ia dapat memandang diri sendiri di cermin tanpa perlu merasa malu.

Cahaya remang-remang muncul dari dapur.

Kyuhyun mendengar bunyi pintu kulkas di buka, lalu ditutup kembali. Mendengar bunyi dentingan gelas di meja, lalu bunyi aliran air.

Sungmin hanya bangun untuk minum air. Atau susu. Wanita itu berusaha keras meredam suara yang timbul, tapi setiap naluri Kyuhyun mewaspadai gerak-geriknya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Kyuhyun harus diam di tempat? Bangkit menghampiri Sungmin? Melihat apa yang wanita itu butuhkan?

Melihat apakah wanita itu membutuhkannya.

Ia menahan erangan.

Kyuhyun tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Menutup mata rapat-rapat. Membalikan badan. Pura-pura tidur. Itu bukan hanya tindakan yang benar, itu tindakan yang logis.

Sudah terlambatkah baginya untuk menghawatirkan logika? Apakah pria berwatak logis akan menawarkan terlebih lagi, memaksa untuk tidur di sofa di apartemen milik wanita yang nyaris tidak ia kenal?

Ia duduk, lalu menyugar rambut. Ia mempertmbangkan untuk mengancingi kemejanya, dan bukankah itu pemikiran yang gila? Mungkin ia sebaiknya ia juga memakai jasnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia sengaja berjingkat tanpa suara—hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah mengejutkan Sungmin—namun bagi pria itu, seberapa keras langkahnya dapat bergema?

Ia berhenti di ambang pintu, melihat Sungmin bersandar di meja, kardus susu yang terbuka ada di samping tangan wanita itu.

Sungmin memunggunginya.

Rambutnya tergerai bebas.

Gairah membanjiri Kyuhyun, panas dan tajam. Kembalilah ke sofa, katanya pada diri sendiri. Baliklah badan maka dia tak akan pernah tahu kau melihatnya di sini.

Namun ia malah berdeham.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin berbalik. Gelas terjatuh dari tangannya ke ubin dan pecah berantakan.

Upaya Kyuhyun untuk tidak mengejutkan gadis itu sia-sia.

"Sungmin. Sayang." Kyuhyun bergegas memasuki ruangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini aku."

"Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun! Kupikir—maksudku, kupikir—"

Tubuh Sungmin gemetar. Wajahnya seputih susu.

Pecahan gelas berserakan dimana-mana.

"Jangan bergerak," kata Kyuhyun. "Kau akan melukai dirimu."

Terlambat. Titik kemerahan sudah menodai tumpahan susu.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan.

"Kemarilah. Menyingkir dari sana."

Sungmin ragu-ragu. Lalu ia bersandar pada Kyuhyun, mengaitkan lengan ke leher Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubu wanita itu.

Ya Tuhan, betapa lembutnya dia!

Mangit. Hangat. Aroma tubuhnya segar dan rapuh, seperti sore di musim semi.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan napas Sungmin di tengkuknya, rambut wanita itu membelai wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan payudara dan perut Sungmin, keseluruhan tubuh wanita itu, menekan dirinya.

Ia ingin mendekap Sungmin semakin erat. Ingin membelai punggung wanita itu, mengangkat wajahnya ke arahnya.

Hentikan, hardik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ini kesalahan.

Pikirannya. Gairahnya. Semuanya benar-benar salah.

Mungkin itulah mengapa suaranya menjadi parau saat ia membawa Sungmin ke kamar mandi dan mendudukan wanita itu di atas kloset.

"Baiklah," katanya, menyalakan lampu di atas wastafel. "Mari kita periksa lukamu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau mungkin benar." Kyuhyun berlutut dan menjamah kaki Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Tapi mari kita pastikan bersama, oke?"

Kaki itu mungil. Berlekuk indah. Kukunya dicat pink pucat.

Kyuhyun bukan penggemar kaki wanita. Ia hanya menyukai wanita dengan cara yang normal. Tapi saat ini, ia ingin mengangkat kaki itu ke bibir, mengecup telapaknya.

Gairah panas menjalar di tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia menyalakan air di wastafel, berharap air dingin dapat mencairkan gairahnya.

"Baiklah," katanya sekali lagi. "Sabun? Ada. Air? Ada. Yang kita butuhkan hanya kain kasa, handuk, dan perban."

Dan senyum dari Sungmin, yang memandanginya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajah manis itu.

Kyuhyun tahu cara mengubah ekspresi itu.

Ia membungkuk ke arah Sungmin, membawa bibir Sungmin ke bibirnya, membelai rambut selembut sutra itu dengan jemari.

"Kyuhyun."

Suara Sungmin lembut. Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar.

"Ya," katanya dengan senyum lebar yang dipaksakan, "aku tahu. Keterampilan medisku terbatas tapi…"

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin memandangnya, wajah wanita itu mendongak ke belakang. Kyuhyun dapat melihat nadi berdenyut di dasar leher wanita itu.

"Apa?" bisiknya parau.

Sungmin menjilat bibir perlahan.

"Ka-kakiku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Lihatlah. Pendarahannya sudah berhenti dan lukanya kecil sekali. Nyaris tak terlihat."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah SUngmin. Wanita itu benar. Pendarahannya sudah berhenti. Yang tertinggal dari luka itu, persis seperti yang Sungmin katakana, hanyalah goresan kecil.

Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan jika bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh luka itu?

Kyuhyun berbalik.

Satu detik lagi tubuhnya akan menjadi sekeras batu. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehormatan dan kepercayaan?

Ia menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri, membayangkan sungai beku, perairan beku.

"Kain kasa," ujarnya. "Di mana kau menyimpannya?"

"Sungguh, Kyuhyun"

"Aku bisa membersihkan lukanya dengan tisu, tapi kau akan seperti lelucon lama menganai wanita yang tidak sadar busana seksinya dikacaukan oleh tisu yang menempel."

Sungmin tertawa, seperti harapan Kuhyun. Bagus. Tawa riang. Itulah yang ia butuhkan.

"Oh tentu saja pakaianku saat ini seksi," kata Sungmin. "Baiklah, kau menang. Kain kasa ada di lemari, di laci tengah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengambil kain kasa dari tumpukan yang rapi, llau memeriksa suhu air di wastafel. Airnya masih dingin, namun jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Ia mencelupkan kasa tersebut ke wastafel, mengangkatnya, dan memerasnya.

"Sempurna," katanya sambil berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin dan mengangkat kaki wanita itu sekali lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" kyuhyun mendongak dan melihat senyuman itu.

"Kau benar. Kau memang keras kepala."

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang."

Ia menyeka luka tersebut. Sungmin kembali mengawasinya. Tangan Kyuhyun besar, brsih, kukunya dipotong rapi, namun tangan itu bukanlah milik pria yang bekerja di balik meja. Tangan itu kokoh. Kuat. Maskulin.

Apa rasanya jika tangan itu menyentuhnya?

Embusan hawa panas membasuh SUngmin. Sial, belum cukupkah dia membayankan pria itu mala mini? Bukankah bayangan tentang Kyuhyun, orang asing ini, telah membuatnya tak bisa tidur?

Sungguh konyol.

Kekonyolan ini harus dihentikan.

Sungmin berdeham.

"Aku, ah, kurasa aku sudah membuat semuanya berantakan."

Kyuhyun mendongak.

"Itu salahku. Aku mengejutkanmu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu. Aku hanya—aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Mimpi buruk?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya tak bisa…"

"Aku juga tdak bisa tidur."

"Tak heran. Sofa itu…"

Kyuhyun mendongak lagi.

"Bukan karena sofa itu."

Suara Kyuhyun pelan. Berat. Sungmin memandangi pria itu. Lalu, tanpa diduga, rona kemerahan muncul di pipinya.

Dia tahu apa yang Kyuhyun maksud. Dialah, alasan pria itu tak bisa tidur.

Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun jika mengakui dia pun tak bisa tidur karena alasan yang sama?

Jantungnya berdegup. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan terpaku. Kemudian Kyuhyun bangkit.

"Nyaris selesai." Nada suaranya berubah tegas. :Biar aku mengeringkan luka ini dan menutupnya dengan perban."

"Aku tak perlu perban."

"Ya. Kau memerlukannya. Apakah perbannya ada di lemari yang sama?"

Sungmin mendesah. "Ya."

Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pria itu. Sekarang, Sungmin memahaminya.

Kesatria bertekad baja. Itu sifat yang patut dikagumi, sungmin mengakui, terutama jika pria itu bertekad melindunginya.

Tidak ada orang yang pernah melakukan hal serupa baginya.

Well, kecuali Hankyung, kadang-kadang. Tapi itu tidak sama.

Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa… terlindungi. Lebih dari itu. Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa dihargai, kata yang bodoh sebab pria itu adalah orang asing.

Namun, itulah perasaannya saat dia berada di sisi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengawasi pria itu mengambil handuk dari rak, meraih perban dari lemari, membuka gulungannya, lalu berjongkok kembali di hadapannya.

Sentuhan Kyuhyun lembut. Segala sesuatu mengenai pria ini penuh kelembutan. Sungmin terkejut, karena itu tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh pria itu, dengan cara Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan penyerangnya dan sepasang binatang di depan pintu depan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dan pria itu sangat focus. Pada telapak kaki Sungmin, pada luka yang tak berarti.

Apakah Kyuhyun selalu berbuat demikian?

Apakah Kyuhyun juga mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya jika sedang bersama wanita di atas tempat tidur?

Sungmin membuat suara kecil di ujung tenggorokannya. Kyuhyun mendongak.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak," katanya cepat-cepat.

"Kau yakin?"

Sungmin mengangguk, meskipun dia tak lagi yakin mengenai beragam hal. Bagaimana dia bisa yakin, jika dalam satu malam seorang pria mendadak menjungkirbalikkan dunianya?

Dia ingin menyentuh pria ini.

Mengulurkan elapak tangan. Membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Rambutnya pendek. Hitam pekat.

Sungmin juga ingin mengelus wajah Kyuhyun. Menjelajahi tulang pipi yang kokh, hidung yang kuat, dan bibir yang sensual.

Dia ingin menatap ke dalam mata Kyuhyun, melihat apakah matanya benar-benar hitam atau coklat?

Dan bulu matanya. Sewarna dengan jelaga. Tebal. Panjang.

Seorang wanita tentu rela membunuh demi memiliki bulu mata itu.

Seorang wanita tentu rela membunuh demi memiliki pria ini.

Gairah memenuhi Sungmin, cepat dan berbahaya. Apakah dia sudah gila? Itu bukan sifatnya. Menjumpai orang asing berkhayal untuk tidur dengan pria itu.

"Jangan," kata Kyuhyun.

Suaranya rendah, seperti sebelumnya. Dan kasar, bagaikan gemuruh.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. Jantungnya seolah melompat ke lehernya. Kyuhyun masih mengawasinya, mata dan bibir pria itu menyipit.

"Apakah kau mendengarku? Kubilang, jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Sungmin tahu maksud pria itu. Ketegangan di ruangan kecil tersebut semakin pekat. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memperingatkannya, memberinya kesempatan untuk membatalkan niat.

Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, adalah jawaban sederhana, diucapkan tidak dengan nada menggoda namun dengan keluguan gadis muda.

Dia aktris. Berbakat, meskipun perannya baru sedikit. Dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan membuat kata-kata tersebut meyakinkan.

Yang benar saja.

"jangan menatapmu?" tanyanya,, tanpa keluguan namun memancarkan kejujuran wanita dewasa yang mengetahui keinginannya.

Kyuhyun menggerang putus asa.

"Sungmin," katanya, "tahukah kau apa yang kuinginkan."

Mata Kyuhyun berubah segelap malam tak berbulan. Ia meraih Sungmin, atau Sungmin yang mendekatinya, dan ketika pria itu berdiri, Sungmin jatuh ke pelukannya.

Mereka berciuman.

Bukan bisikan manis antara satu bibir dnegan bibir yang lain seperti yang sempat terjadi.

Kali ini, ciuman itu penuh rasa lapar.

Lidah Kyuhyun mencari celah dan Sungmin mengundangnya dengan penuh damba, seakan merindukan gairah pria itu. Dan Kyuhyun menuruti. Tanpa keraguan. Tanpa hati-hati. Kyuhyun adalah pria yang akan Sungmin kenal malam ini, pria sejati penuh gairah, penuh tuntutan.

Dan Sungmin menyukainya.

Diia merangkul leher Kyuhyun. Pria itu membopong tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat, payudara Sungmin menekan lembut dada Kyuhyun yang kekar, pinggul mereka berhimpitan.

Jemari kaki Sungmin bergetar oleh kenikmatan yang menjalar, dan saat bibir Kyuhyun meninggalkan bibirnya, Sungmin membenamkan wajah di tengkuk pria itu.

"Astaga," bisiknya. "Astaga… Kyuhyun…"

"Apakah kau yakin?" Tanya Kyuhyun parau.

"Ya. Ya. Ya."

Kyuhyun menrenggut bibir itu lagi, membawa Sungmin ke kamar tidur, meletakkan tubuh wanita itu di sisi tempat tidur.

Sungmin meraih ujung kaus hangatnya.

Kyuhyun mennagkap tangan Sungmin. Mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku ingin menanggalkan pakaiannmu," katanya.

Kyuhyun pun melakukannya. Dengan perlahan. Menyingkap kaus saat Sungmin mengangkat lengan. Menariknya ke atas kepala, lalu melemparkannya ke lantai.

Sungmin merasakan embusan angina malam di payudaranya yang terbuka, disusul kehangatan bibir Kyuhyun. Ia menjerit terkejut merasakan keindahan itu.

Sungmin menggapai kaus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Belum saatnya," bisik Kyuhyun, mengetahui bahwa ia harus melihat seluruh tubuh Sungmin sebelum ia mampu melangkah lebih jauh, mengetahui pengendalian dirinya luruh begitu saja.

"Belum saatnya," katanya lagi, lalu mengaitkan ibu jari di karet celana Sungmin dan menariknya ke bawah, menuruni tungkai yang jenjang.

Ah, wanita itu sungguh menawan.

Payudara yang kencang dan sintal. Pinggang yang langsing. Pinggul wanita itu subur dan indah. Kaki yang panjang dan anggun, menanti belaiannya.

"Sungmin. Kau sangat cantik."

Sungmin meraih tubuh Kyuhyun lagi. Kemeja Kyuhyun sudah setengah terbuka dan kini Sungmin membuka sisa kancing pria itu, matanya tak pernah berpaling, sorot matanya membakar Kyuhyun bagaikan jilatan api.

Kyuhyun membuka kemeja. Sungmin mendesah senang lalu mengelus bahu dan dada yang keras, perut yang seolah terpahat.

Kyuhyun selalu merawat tubuh, rajin berolahraga, menunggang kuda. Ia melakukan semua itu karena ia percaya itu berguna demi kesehatannya, dan ya, ia juga melakukannya demi penampilan.

Sekarang, dengan cara yang tak bisa dijelaskan, ia merasa ia telah melakukan semua itu demi wanita ini, demi wanita yang tak pernah ia duga akan ia jumpai, kenali, dan miliki.

Tangan Sungmin berada di sabuk Kyuhyun. Di resleting celananya.

Pada saat itu, semuanya terasa berlebihan. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin, dengan lembut, namun taka da kelembutan yang tersisa saat ia kembali ke dekapannya.

Kyuhyun menggerang saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Ia menghirup aroma wanita itu, aroma khas wanita, sabun, dan gairah.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin.

Sungmin mencengkram rambut pria itu, menjerit merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menekannya.

Mereka jatuh ke tempat tidur.

Sprei putih. Bantal putih. Selimut putih. Latar belakang sempurna bagi kulit Sungmin, rambut emasnya.

Kemurnian dirinya.

Kemurnian bukanlah hal yang sellau berkaitan dengan keperawanan, namun itu bagian dari diri Sungmin, jiwa yang manis bagaikan kelopak mawar.

Kyuhyun mengecup payudara Sungmin, mengisap puncaknya. Ia mendengar desahan pelan saat kecupan itu menjelajahi tubuh Sungmin, menemukan kemanisan sejati yang menunggu.

Jeritan Sungmin semakin memuncak.

Tangannya memegangi rambut Kyuhyun semakin erat.

Kyuhyun terus mengecup. Mengisap.

Sungmin memekik dan mencapai puncak di bawah bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ikut menikmati kenikmatan Sungmin. Lalu ia bangkit, merenggut bibir Sungmin dan membiarkan rasa itu bercampur dengan gairah di lidahnya.

Sungmin mendesah.

Dia mengangkat pinggul.

Dia melengkungkan punggung dan menyambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencium wanita itu lagi.

Tidak, piker Kyuhyun, tidak…

"Ada apa?" bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa. Atau menangis. Mungkin dua-duanya, tergantung respon mana yang muncul lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak membawa apa pun," katanya. Sungmin menggeleng. "Pengaman, Sungmin. Aku tak punya."

Sungmin mengulurkan lengan, menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun. Aku minum pil KB."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan. Sungmin baru saja mengucapkan kalimat terindah yang pernah ia dengar.

"Baiklah," bisiknya. "Sempurna. Sangat sem—"

Sungmin melengkungkan pinggul.

Kyuhyun terbenam.

Sungmin bagaikan keajaiban, menunggu untuk dikuasai.

"Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyuarakan jawaban lirih.

Kyuhyun mengawasi mata Sungmin kehilangan focus. Mengawasi kepala wanita itu bergoyang ke kanan-kiri.

Kyuhyun bergerak lebih cepat. Menciptakan ritme yang seakan menembus segala kenyataan.

Ia pria yang sudah mengenal banyak wanita. Yang sudah sering bercinta. Yang akrab dengan kenikmatan, kesenangan, dan keidahan semua itu.

Namun ia tak pernah mengalami yang seperti ini. Tak pernah menyerupai.

Pikiran Kyuhyun kabur.

Sungmin gemetar. Terisak. Dia menyerukan nama Kyuhyun, menyerukan berulang-ulang, dan kemudian menjerit penuh kenikmatan hingga Kyuhyun terdorong menuju puncak.

"Sungmin," gumamnya.

Sungmin menjerit, kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dan mereka berdua seolah terguling ke tepian.

Mereka tertidur lelap, saling memeluk, dan tak dihantui mimpi sampai sebuah suara membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Suara pelan.

Selama beberapa detik, ia tidak tahu di mana dirinya berada.

Lalu wanita di sisinya mendesah dan ingatannya kembali. Perjumpaannya dengan Sungmin. Ia mengantar wanita itu pulang. Bermalam di tempat ini.

Bercinta dengannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia membungkuk di atas tubuh Sungmin yang masih nyenyak dan menekankan kecupan lembut di rambut wanita itu.

Cahaya matahari menembus jendela. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara di jalan. Pasti itulah yang membangunkannya.

Ia trbiasa dengan keheningan di apartemen penthouse-nya.

Dapatkah Sungmin membiasakan diri dengan hal serupa?

Pikiran itu membuatnya terkejut.

Mengapa ia membayangkan hal seperti itu? Ya, ia ingin berjumpa lagi dengan Sungmin, setiap kali ia datang ke sini.

Kecuali ia bersama Sungmin di tempatnya.

Ide gila. Benar-benar tak masuk akal.

Apa yang ia butuhkan adalah kopi.

Kyuhyun berguling dari tempat tidur, meraih celana, dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki ke dapur.

Pecahan kaca masih di tempat yang masalah. Ia bisa membersihkannya, tapi sebelumnya.

Ia berkata akan mencari tempat tinggal baru bagi Sungmin. Pekerjaan baru. Apakah akan jadi masalah jika dua hal itu ada di tempatnya dan bukan di sini?

"Ya ampun," bisiknya. "Tentu saja itu akan menjadi masalah."

Tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencari tahu potensi dari kemungkinan ini. Mnyelidiki lebih lanjut.

Kyuhyun mengitari ruang duduk. Ponselnya ada di meja, di tempat ia meninggalkannya semalam. Ia mengangkatnya, berjalan kembali ke dapur, menekan tombol yang menghubungkan dengan saudaranya. Donghae.

Donghae menjawab setelah dering kedelapan.

"Kau sebaiknya menelpon karena urusan penting," gerutu Donghae. "Mungkin di sana sudah pukul enam, tapi di sini, di dunia yang sebenarnya, sekarang masih—"

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang teater di sana?"

Hening selama beberapa detik.

"Aku bertanya."

"Aku mendengarmu. Apa yang terjadi, kepalamu terbentur? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu mengenai teater? Dan mengapa kau peduli?"

"Kau pernah berkencan dengan wanita berambut merah itu. Si aktris. Apakah dia pernah menceritakan mengenai, hmm, peluang kerja?"

"Aku dulu berkencan dengannya. Dia bukan aktris, dia penyanyi. Dan apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun juga tak tahu.

Ia memunggungi pintu dapur. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah Sungmin memergokinya sedang menyusun rencana. Atau tidak menyusun rencana. Seperti yang ia putuskan, pembicaraan ini hanya untuk menyelidiki,. Ia sudah sering melakukan pembicaraan dengan berbagai pihak dengan maksud menyelidiki.

Menyelidiki kasus hokum.

Bukan kasus ketika ia hendak meminta wanita yang baru ia kenal untuk pindah ke kota yang ia tinggali.

Sial.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Malam yang menakjubkan dan tak cukup tidur. Kombinasi yang buruk.

"Kyuhyun?"

Donghae terdengar cemas. Kyuhyun mendengus. Mengapa Donghae harus khawatir?

"Ya. Aku masih di sini. Baiklah, lupakan."

Ia mendengar bunyi toilet disiram melalui dinding tipis. Sungmin sudah bangun. Sial, sebaiknya ia mengakhiri percakapan.

"Siapa kau?"

Kyuhyun berbalik. Seorang pria berdiri di ambang dapur, memelototi dirinya.

"Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae.

Bagus sekali. Seseorang mendobrak ke dalam rumah Sungmin sementara Kyuhyun asik membangun istana di awan, dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi si penyusup dengan keadaan setengah berpakaian—dan rupanya, dengan hanya setengah otaknya yang berfungsi.

"Jangan macam-macam," kata Kyuhyun setenang mungkin. "Lakukanlah hal yang benar. Berbaliklah, berjalanlah ke pintu."

Si penyusup malah melangkah maju.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata. "Apa maksudmu ini apartemenmu?"

"Maksudku persis dengan perkataanku, Bung." Tatapan pria itu menilai penampilan Kyuhyun, memperhatikan dadanya yang telanjang dan kakinya yang tak beralas. "Di mana Sungmin? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Kau kenal Sungmin? Dan kau tinggal—kau tinggal—"

"Aku akan menelpon polisi."

"Hankyung?"

Itu suara Sungmin. Ia mendekati sang penyusup, matanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Jangan sakiti dia."

"Kau kenal pria itu?"

"Sudah kubilang, Bung, aku tinggal di sini."

Mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada Sungmin. "Apakah itu benar?"

"ya. Itu benar. Tapi…"

"Sungmin," kata penyusup itu, menyelipkan lengan untuk merangkul bahu Sungmin, "apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin terdiam. "Kyuhyun ini…"

"Hankyung," kata Kyuhyun, suaranya datar dan dingin. "Aku mendengarmu."

"tidak! Ini tidak seperti dugaanmu."

Kyuhyun tertawa parau. "Kau tidak bisa menerka dugaanku."

"Sungmin," kata Hankyung, "apa yang terjadi? Aku ergi satu malam, pulang, dan menemukan pria telanjang di dapur kita."

"Kyuhyun," bujuk Sungmin mendesak, "ada penjelasan sederhana."

"Aku yakin ada," kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum tippis. "Kau dan kekasihmu ini punya pengaturan khusus."

"Tidak!"

"Ya." Hankyung tertawa malu, melepaskan bahu Sungmin dan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Hei, Bung, maafkan aku. Kau mengejutkanku. Ada persetujuan atau tidak, aku seharusnya menelpon sebelum menerobos masuk." Sambil tersenyum, dia menyodorkan tangan. "Apakah kita baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata.

Kembencian menjalar di nadinya. Pada bajingan yang tersenyum ini. Pada Sungmin. Dan yang terutama, pada dirinya sendiri, yang sudah erkecoh.

"Kita baik-baik saja," geram Kyuhyun, dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam dua belas jam terakhir, ia mengerahkan kekuatan ke kepalan tangan kanannya.

Sungmin menjerit. Kekasihnya terkapar bagaikan batu, mata pria itu berputar, terjungkal di antara genangan susu dan pecahan gelas. Sungmin berlutut di sisinya.

"Hankyung! Hankyung! Bicaralah padaku!" Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, matanya membelalak penuh rasa heran. "Kau—kau memukulnya. Bagaimana kau tega melakukan ini?"

Bibir Kyuhyun membentuk garis lurus.

"Mengapa tidak?"

Kyuhyun melangkah melewati mereka, mengambil kemeja dan sepatunya dari kamar tidur, mengambil jas dan kewarasan pikirannya dari ruang duduk, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Lee Donghae berdiri di luar pintu kaca yang menuju kantor cabang Cho corp.

Di balik pintu iitu, hamparan lantai kayu ek yang natik mengarah ke meja kaca mewah, tempat kekuasaan wanita berambut perak, dengan busana hitam, dan wajah tegas.

Kim Soohyun—Miss Kim, kecuali kau ingin kepalamu dipenggal—sudah menjadi penjaga gerbang Kyuhyun sejak saudaranya itu memulai firma ini.

Wanita itu mengingatkan Donghae pada guru kelas empatnya, wanita dingin yang enggan menolerir kenakalan anak lelaki berusia Sembilan tahun.

Donghae kini sudah dewasa, dan terkadang masih suka berbuat nakal—meskipun hanya jika ia memilih untuk berbuat nakal—namun kenangan lama masih membekas. Miss Kim masih bisa membuatnya gugup dengan satu tatapan, terutama jika wanita itu bermaksud membela atasannya.

Donghae tahu benar ia bukanlah orang favorit wanita itu.

Tatapan dingin dan jawaban singkat menyatakan bahwa Miss Kim menyalahkan Donghae karena memancing Kyuhyun keluar dari kantor dan makan siang, karena membuat Kyuhyun pulang lebih cepat pada hari Jumat untuk minum bir di bar di pojok jalan, karena membujuk Kyuhyun untuk membolos.

Sebenarnya, semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Donghae.

Ya, ada masa ketika Kyuhyun bertindak kaku. Well, dia pengacara.

Tapi kecuali sedang berada di gedung pengadilan atau menjalani rapat bersama klien penting, kyuhyun sellau menyetuui hiburan kecil.

Kyuhyun bahkan sering kali punya ide-ide sendiri.

Miss Kim tak mau percaya, tapi di balik sikap professional ala pengacara itu, Kyuhyun memiliki hati seorang Cho sejati.

Tapi belakangan ini, saudaranya itu terlihat berbeda.

Akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk untuk bersenang-senang. Atau berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Itulah alasan Donghae datang pagi ini.

Sudah waktunya ia menghadapi Kyuhyun dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Saudaranya sudah berubah.

Kyuhyun dan Henry sama-sama menyadari perubahan ini. Begitu juga Hyeri, istri Henry, penyandang nama Cho kecuali Donghae karena ayahnya seorang Lee, namun darah Cho masih kental berada dalam tubuhnya. Hyeri berada di kantor yang sama dengan Kyuhyun selama tiga hari dalam seminggu, dan ini berarti dia lebih banyak bertemu Kyuhyun dibandingkan kedua saudaranya, dan wanita itu juga berkomentar bahwa Kyuhyun memang tampak berubah.

"Dia jadi pendiam," kata Hyeri. "Dan mudah marah."

Malam sebelumnya. Donghae mengemudi ke peternakan milik Henry dan Hyeri untuk makan malam.

Kyuhyun, tentu saja, juga diundang.

"Dia bilang, dia sibuk," jawab Henry ketika Donghae bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun tidak hadir.

 _Sedang sibuk_ , adalah jawaban andalan Kyuhyun sekarang. Itu, dan _Aku tidak punya waktu._

Tidak punya waktu untuk apa pun.

Makan malam. Pesta barbrque akhir pekan. Permainan poker bulanan yang adalah ide Kyuhyun sendiri sejak zaman dulu.

Dia sekarang terlalu sibuk untuk semua itu, dan jika ada yang mendesak, dia akan mengeluarkan tatapan tinggalkan-aku-sendiri yang tidak menyenangkan dan asing.

Pertanyaan: Mengapa dia bertindak demikian?

Donghae sama sekali tidak tahu. Begitu juga Henry. Satu-satunya yang mereka sadari hanyalah perubahan ini muncul setelah Kyuhyun kembali ke Seoul beberapa bulan lalu.

Dia kembali sebagai pria yang berbeda.

Dan, tentu saja, perubahan itu sangat aneh.

Jadi, pasti ada akar dari permasalahan itu, tapi apa?

"Salah satu dari kalian harus bertanya padanya," kata Hyeri semalam.

Cho bersaudara memang akrab. Sellau dekat dan tak terpisahkan—tapimereka juga selalu menghargai rahasia pribadi masing-masing. Dan, di antara ketiganya, Kyuhyunlah yang paling memiliki kecenderungan untuk menutup diri jika menemui masalah.

Donghae memahami kecenderungan itu.

Namun ia semakin khawatir. Mereka semua khawatir. Dan itulah mengapa ia kini berdiri di depan kantor Kyuhyun pagi ini.

Donghae punya rencana. Ia tidak mau kecemasannya terlihat, maka ia sengaja membawa berkas-berkas di tas kerja kulitnya, satu set dokumen, dan selembar surat.

Ia membawa pekerjaan yang jauh berbeda dari kasus-kasus perselisihan antar perusahaan yang biasa Kyuhyun tngani. Keberuntungan mengantarkan pekerjaan ini ke pangkuan Donghae kemarin—dan sialnya, semakin lama ia berdiri dan merenung, semakin sulit bebannya.

Donghae mengencangkan dasi. Ia berdeham pelan. Ia gugup, padahal biasanya kata gugup taka da di kamusnya.

Sial. Miss Kim memelototinya dari balik pintu kaca.

Baiklah. Satu tarikan napas lagi. Satu embusan panjang. Pertunjukkan dimulai, pikirnya, lalu ia menarik gagang pintu dan berderap melintasi hamparan lantai kayu ek, menempuh jarak yang rasanya sangat jauh ke meja penerima tamu.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya singkat.

Miss Kim melirik ke samping. Wanita itu setengah bangkit dari kursi dan mencondongkan badan ke depan sehingga wajahnya hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajah Donghae.

"Oh, Mr. Donghae," bisiknya, "Aku sangat senang melihatmu!"

"Panggil saja Donghae. Hanya Donghae," jawabnya otomatis.

Ia sudah pernah mengatakan hal yang sama selama bertahun-tahun tapi tak ada hasilnya. "Kau senang melihatku?"

Miss Kim mengangguk. "Ini tentang Mr. Kyuhyun?"

Jantung Donghae berdebar kencang. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Well, itulah masalahnya, Mr. Donghae, aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya. Aku hanya tahu ia bertingkah lain dari biasanya. Suasana hatinya kian memburuk dan hari ini…"

"Hari ini?"

"Hari ini Mr. Kyuhyun memiliki janji dengan Hakim Oh. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia berusaha mengatur pertemuan ini. Dan saat aku mengingatkannya, dia malah menyuruhku menelpon sekertaris sang hakim dan membatalkan pertemuan. Membatalkannya, dapatkah kau bayangkan?"

Donghae tidak bisa membayangkannya. Kyuhyun sering bermain-main di luar jam kerja, namun tak prnah bermain-main dalam bisnisnya.

"Baiklah," kata Donghae lebih serius. "Beritahu dia bahwa aku ada di sini."

Wajah Miss Kim memerah. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kau langsung masuk, tanpa pengumuman lebih dulu."

"Maksudmu, jika kau memberitahu dia, dia akan berkata."

"Dia akan berkata dia sedang sibuk."

"Atau dia tak punya waktu." Donghae mengangguk. "Kau benar. Baiklah. Aku akan langsung mendatanginya. Aku akan bilang kau tidak ada di mejamu."

"Katakana pa saja yang kau ingin katakana, Mr. Donghae. Lakukan apa saja, tapi tolong lakukan sesuatu."

Donghae mengagguk lagi. "Jangan khawatir," katanya, mencoba terdengar santai, tapi upayanya sia-sia. Jika Miss Kim sampai berbagi cerita dengannya, tentu wanita itu sudah sangat cemas.

Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Kantor Kyuhyun ada di ujung lorong panjang.

Donghae bergegas melewati ruang rapat yang besar, ruang pertemuan kecil, perpustakan, kantor-kantor pegawai, ruang fotokopi, dan kantor yang ia ketahui didiami oleh adik iparnya, yang hari ini tidak ada di sana.

Ia lega mengetahui Hyeri tidak ada di tempat.

Jika percakapan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun emicu pertengkaran besar, lebih baik Hyeri tidak mendengarnya.

Pintu Kyuhyun tertutup. Donghae menghitung hingga lima, lalu mengetuk dan memutar kenop tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan ruangan yang khas Kyuhyun. Dinding kaca kontemporer. Karpet oriental tradisional. Sofa kulit kontemporer, kursi dan meja kecil. Meja kayu antic tradisional berukuran raksasa.

Kyuhyun berdiri di pojok dinding kaca, memunggungi pintu.

"Aku sibuk," katanya. "Apa pun itu."

"Well, satu hal sudah jelas," kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku juga senang berjumpa denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, memaksa senyuman yang nyaris sama tulusnya dengan senyuman di bibir Donghae.

"Ya," katanya. "Well, senang melihatmu, Hae, tapi…"

"Tapi kau sibuk?"

"Benar sekali."

Donghae sengaja memandang meja kerja saudaranya yang kosong.

"Ya. Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, senyuman palsunya lenyap.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sibuk."

Kyuhyun bersedekap.

"Bberapa dari kita memang sellau sibuk. Dan apakah kau tak pernah diajari mengetuk pintu?"

"Aku engetuk."

"Dan tidak menunggu sebelum dipersilahkan masuk? Apakah kau tak pernah belajar sopan santun?"

"Dipersilahkan," gumam Donghae muram, berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kata yang bagus untuk memutuskan apakah kau sudi menjumpai saudaramu, bukankah begitu?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bergurau, oke?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak ingin melakukan apapun."

"Baiklah. Cukup. Aku tidak tahu bagiamana kau bisa melewati Miss Kim, tapi kau ada di sini. Dan aku sudah bilang, aku…"

"Sibuk. Benar sekali." Donghae menghempaskan diri ke salah satu kursi yang menghadap meja. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku duduk?"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Dengarkan aku, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda dan bermain-main."

"Karena?"

"Karena—karena aku memiliki pertemuan dengan hakim di—"

"Omong kosong."

"Sialan, Donghae…"

"Ada klien baru untukmu…"

"Aku sudah punya banyak klien."

"Kasus korporat," gumam Dongha malas. "Ini berbeda."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Bolehkah aku memberitahukkan rahasia kepadamu?"

Senyumnya lenyap. "Itulah yang kulakukan. Hokum perusahaan, tidakkah kau sadar?"

Donghae mengangkat tas kerjanya ke pangkuan, membukanya, mengeluarkan amplop manila dan menyodorkannya. Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan Donghae mengedikkan bahu, membidik, dan melemparkannya ke meja.

"Bacalah."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Itu salah satu klienku. Dia cerdas. Pekerja eras. Punya banyak uang."

"Itu bagus untuknya. Sekarang, jika kau tidak keberatan…"

"Tapi dia punya satu masalah. Dia hanya punya satu pewaris. Seorang putra. Tak pernah melakukan apa pun untuk membuat sang ayah bangga dan sekarang anak itu memperkeruh suasana dengan meninggal dunia."

"kisah yang sedih," ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Memang, tapi rupanya si anak meninggalkan sesuatu di dunia ini. Seorang bayi, yang masih mendekam nyaman di Rahim wanita simpanannya."

"Hae, aku yakin cerita ini dapat menghibur para penggemar opera sabun, tapi…"

"Ini bukan opera sabun, Kyu, sadarkah kau?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Ada maksud lain dari kedatangan Donghae selain cerita mengenai permasalahan kliennya.

"Baiklah. Mengapa kau tidak lagsung mengatakan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Itulah yang sedang kuusahakan. Sang wanita simpanan tidak mau memenuhi permintaan klienku."

"Bukan itu. Maksudku…"

"Klienku menginginkan bayi itu. Dia ingin agar anak itu memakai nama keluarganya. Ingin membesarkan bayi itu. Pada intinya, dia ingin mengadopsi bayi itu."

"Mengadopsi?" Kyuhyun bertanya, ikut tertarik meski enggan. Hokum perusahaan adalah cinta pertamanya, namun ada masa ketika bidang ini terasa membosankan. Situasi yang Donghae ceritakan jelas-jelas bertolak belakang dengan konsep membosankan.

"Betul sekali. Dia ingin wanita itu menyerahkan bayi itu kepadanya setelah lahir."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Seperti mobil."

Donghae menyeringai. "persis seperti mobil. Tetapi wanita itu menolak. Klienku ingin menyeretnya ke pengadilan."

"Atas dasar apa?"

"Klienku bilang wanita itu tidak pantas menjadi ibu. Dia tak punya uang. Tak punya pekerjaan. Tinggal di tempat yang kumuh. Tak punya moralitas yang teguh."

"Dan klienmu memiliki segalanya. Uang. Status. Kekuasaan. Moralitas kaum Pilgrim yang kolot."

"Tepat sekali." Donghae terdiam. "Masalahnya, wanita itu memiliki satu keunggulan yang tidak dimiliki klienku. Kecuali bayi di rahimnya, tentu saja."

"Dan keunggulan itu adalah?"

"Dia berani bersumpah ayah dari bayinya bukanlah putra klienku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Menarik. Well, tes DNA akan membuktikan."

"Dia tidak mau menjalani tes. Dia sama sekali tak sudi berhubungan dengan klienku, bahkan tak mau menjawab panggilan telponnya." Donghae tersenyum. "Dan itulah sebabnya mengapa klienku membutuhkan pengacara yang andal dan cerdas."

"Dia membutuhkan pahlawan super."

"Ya ampun, mengapa kau tidak bisa rendah hati?"

"Pahlawan super," kata Kyuhyun, mengabaikan gurauan Donghae, "itu bukan aku."

"Kau memiliki reputasi sebagai rajawali bidang hokum. Saat dia menyadari kita saudara…"

"Maaf, Hae. Aku tidak tertarik."

"Terlalu sibuk?" Tanya Donghae. "Tak punya waktu?"

Kyuhyun memelototi saudaranya.

"Terima kasih sudah mampir. Lain kali, telpon aku lebih dulu."

"Hanya itu jawabanmu?"

"Hanya itu. Aku tidak tertarik. Aku sudah bilang."

Donghae berdiri, berjalan ke pintu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak tertarik pada apa pun."

"Baiklah. Sudah cukup, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu…"

"ya. Kurasa kau sebenarnya tahu."

Kyuhyun menatap saudaranya. Donghae berhenti tersenyum. Dan nada suaranya berubah keras. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ketegangan Donghae, dan saudaranya itu memang benar.

Kyuhyun tahu persis apa permasalahannya.

Selama berminggu-minggu—tepatnya sepuluh minggu—sejak kembali dari Gangnam, Kyuhyun menghindari saudara-saudaranya.

Dia mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka tak akan menyadari perubahan sikapnya.

Kebohongan bodoh.

Tentu saja mereka sadar. Dan sekarang mereka menuntut jawaban.

Sayang sekali, pikirannya muram, sebab mereka tak akan mendapatkan jawaban darinya. Bagaimana mungkin, jika dia sendiri tidak tahu penyebab kerisauannya?

Yang dia rasakan hanyalah kemarahan dan rasa jijik.

Terhadap Sungmin.

Sial. _Jujurlah pada diri sendiri, Cho_ , katanya.

Pada diri sendiri.

Dia mendengar bunyi pintu menutup, lalu mendesah lega. Donghae sudah pergi. Satu permasalahan yang bisa dia hindari, walaupun kepergian Donghae meninggalkannya dengan kepala yang penuh ingatan. Ingatan yang tidak bisa ia lupakan,

Dia tidur dengan wanita yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi dia sudah pernah melakukan hal serupa.

Dia menghabiskan satu malam di tempat tidur wanita itu. Namun dia juga pernah berbuat demikian.

Rahangnya menegang.

Tapi kali ini, tempat tidur itu bukan milik sang wanita. Itu tempat tidur yang ditempati wanita itu bersama kekasihnya.

Pemikiran tersebut masih membuat Kyuhyun geram. Bagaimana pria lain berbaring di atas sprei yang sama, mendekap wanita itu seperti yang dia lakukan, mendengarkan desahannya, merasakan hawa panas yang sama menyelimutinya.

"Sial," umpat Kyuhyun.

Dia menatap keluar jendela, kedua tangannya tenggelam dalam saku.

Sungmin mempermalukan dirinya, membirkan dia beranggapan wanita itu manis dan lugu padahal sebenarnya si pirang punya kekasih, dan mereka punya pengaturan.

Kekasihnya tentu gemar berselingkuh, dan begitu juga Sungmin.

Kyuhyun gemetar.

Mungkinsalah. Mungkin Kyuhyun yang mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Pengaturan antara Sungmin dan kekasihnya bukan urusannya.

Hal itu memang menjijikan. Cukup untuk membuatnya marah, tapi cukupkah itu untuk membuatnya kehilangan kendali? Untuk menghajar pria itu?

Si bajingan di kelab berhak untuk dipukuli.

Kekasih Sungmin hanya datang ke tempat yang tepat pada saat yang salah.

Dan reaksi Kyuhyun, kekerasan di dalamnya, adalah karena dia terbuai sandiwara Sungmin ayng mengesankan, karena rasa malu setelah merasa dipermainkan.

Ide tersebut tidak bertahan lama. Bagaimana mungkin bertahan lama, jika ide itu terdengar sangat bodoh?

Namun Kyuhyun tetap mempertimbangkannya, bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya adalah orang tolol.

Dan apakah dia masih menjadi orang tolol, karena mengenang perasaannya malam itu, apa yang dia piker dia rasakan saat bercinta dengan Sungmin.

"Sesuatu terjadi di Gangnam."

Kyuhyun berbalik. Donghae berdiri di sisi pintu yang tertutup, tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi."

"Aku mnutup pintu tapi aku masih di sini."

"Buka lagi. Dan pergilah."

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Tidak sampai kau bercerita padaku, sampai kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi di sana."

"Aku bertemu klien. Makan malam dengan teman lama. Aku pergi ke pesta yang membuatku merasa sudah tua. Kau puas mendengarnya?"

Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tidak bodohhh, Kyuhyun. Sesuatu terjadi." Donghae terdiaaammm. "Pada pagi hari saat kau ada di sana, kau menelponku."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun, seolah momen itu tak terpahat dalam ingatannya.

"Pagi sekali. Sekitar pukul 6 waktu Seoul dan…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dengan gerakan yang dia arap terlihat santai. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Kau menelpon," ujar Donghae datar. "Dan kau terdengar… aneh."

"Mungkin karena kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi."

"Dengarkan aku, ini bukan hari yang tepat untuk…"

"Tak pernah ada hari yang tepat. Tidak bagimu. Tidak belakangan ini."

"Apakah kau sudah selesai?"

"Mengapa kau menelponku? Kau terdengar, entahlah, bahagia. Lalu, mendadak, kau terdengar—tidak bahagia."

"Untunglah kau bekerja di dunia finansial," komentar Kyuhyun dingin. "Kau lebih pandai mengolah angka daripada menyusun kata-kata."

"Jangan main-main. Sesuatu terjadi dan kami ingin tahu apa itu."

"Apakah kami berarti kau dan orang-orang lain atau apakah komite itu hanya terdiri atas kau sendiri?"

"Dua-duanya. Aku komite tunggal, tapi aku juga hadir di sini untuk diriku sendiri, Xhangmin, Henry, Hyeri, serta naga betina yang menjaga kerjaanmu."

"Kau punya terlalu banyak waktu luang." Kyuhyun beralih ke meja, melirik amplop manila dan mendorong kea rah saudaranya. "Kalian semua tak punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting, termasuk dengan klien ini. Imajinasi kalian membayangkan yang tidak-tidak."

"Apakah kau pergi untuk menemui dokter?"

Kyuhyun mendongak.

"Apa?"

"Seorang spesialis? Apakah itu alasan kepergianmu ke sana?"

Oh, sial. Kyuhyun memijat kening. "Hae, dengar…"

"Ya ampun. Mengapa baru terpikirkan olehku? Telpon itu? Caramu bertindak sejak…" Donghae menghembuskan napas cemas. "Apakah kau sakit? Ya Tuhan, jika kau—jika kau sedang berjuang melawan penyakit tanpa memberitahu kami…"

"Ah, man." Kyuhyun menghempaskan diri ke kursi belakang mejanya. "Tidak," ujarnya pelan. "Bukan seperti itu. Dan maafkan aku jika…" Dia mendongak, menyaksikan kekhawatiran di mata Donghae dan membenci dirinya sendiri yang sudah menyebabkan masalah ini. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hae. Aku bersumpah. Aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap saudaranya. Lalu mendesah. Mungkin juka dia berterus terang, dia dapat mengeluarkan kekacauan itu dari dirinya.

"Duduklah," gumamnya. "Dan aku akan memberitahumu."

Dan itulah yang dia lakukan.

Tak butuh waktu lama. Bagaimana mungkin, jika faktanya demikian sederhana?

Kyuhyun tidak menyembunyikan apa pun.

Dia bercerita bahwa dia menyelamatkan seorang wanita dan menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Rupanya wanita itu tinggal di daerah kumuh. Ada insiden buruk di pintu masuk bangunannya yang dapat mengundang bencana dan setelah itu dia enggan meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri, terutama setelah pengalaman buruk sebelumnya.

Donghae turun mengangguk-angguk. Well, apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Semuanya terdengar logis…

"Aku tidur di sofa ruang duduknya," kata Kyuhyun.

Logika pun terbang dari jendela.

"Dan?"

"Dan, dia terbangun dan aku ikut bangun, dan—dan—"

"Kau akhirnya tidur dengannya."

"Ya. Tepat sekali."

Donghae mengedikan bahu, tanda pengertian seorang pria bagi pria lainnya.

"ya. Well, hal seperti itu bisa terjadi."

"Benar. Hal seperti itu bisa terjadi. Dan kemudian, pagi harinya…" Kyuhyun berdeham. "Keesokan paginya, seorang pria masuk, terkejut melihatku di sana. Dan lalu—lalu dia menyadari aku tidur bersama wanita yang ternyata kekasihnya, dan dia minta maaf sudah memergoki kami."

"Sial," gumam Donghae.

"Aku menghajarnya."

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menyerangnya." Kyuhyun berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir. "Maksudku, itu rumahnya. Kekasihnya. Akulah yang menerobos masuk, bukan dia." Kyuhyun menjambak rambut, melirik Donghae. "Aku kehilangan kendali, kau tahu?"

"Siapa yang tidak akan berbuat yang sama?"

"Semuanya tampak—terlihat sangat—sangat—"

"Buruk. Mereka punya hubungan yang terbuka, apa pun istilahnya, dank au bukanlah orang yang seperti itu."

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Jika aku tahu aku ada di tempat tidur pria lain, dengan kekasih orang lain…"

"Kau piker dia sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu," ujar Donghae lembut, "tapi yang dia inginkan hanyalah variasi."

Kyuhyun berjengit. "tepat sekali." Dia mengusap wajah.

"Aku tidak paham membiarkan masalah itu mengusikku."

Donghae berdiri, menepuk bahu saudaranya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Cobalah untuk melupakannya. Itu hanya hubungan satu malam. Tujuannya untuk bersenang-senang, mencari hiburan. Lagi pula, kau tak berkeinginan lebih, bukan?"

"Benar," jawab Kyuhyun tegas, mengusir jauh-jauh pemikiran lain, kesadaran yang tak menyenangkan bahwa ia kehilangan kendali malam itu. Pertama-tama ia meniduri Sungmin, lalu menghajar kekasihnya.

Merasa ia seolah berdiri di ambang kehidupan yang baru saat terbangun bersama wanita itu di pelukannya.

"Hei," kata Donghae. "Aku sungguh-sungguh. Kejadiannya telah berlalu. Jangan terlalu memikirkan masa lalu."

Ini nasihat yang baik, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Semua yang kau katakana masuk akal."

Donghae juga mengangguk, tampak serius. "Lee Donghae, PA, datang menyelamatkan?"

"PA?"

"Pyshicology Anadal. Dan kau piker aku hanya pandai dalam bidang keuangan."

Donghae menyeringai. Kyuhyun balas menyeringai.

"Terimakasih dokter Lee."

"Oh, tidak. Kau tidak bisa lolos begitu saja. Jika kau ingin menunjukan rasa terima kasihmu, paling tidak bacalah penawaranku."

"Apa? Oh klienmu. Yang ingin mencuri bayi dari wanita simpanan mendiang putranya."

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku bercanda. Baiklah. Aku akan membacanya. Mungkin aku bisa merekomendasikan seorang rekan karena aku tidak mungkin menangani kasus sepert ini. Aku tak berpengalaman."

Kedua pria tersebut berjalan ke pintu. Mereka bertukar senyum, berjabat tangan, dan setelah Donghae pergi, Kyuhyun mendesah lalu kembali ke meja.

Luar biasa, pikirnya sambil bersandar di kursi, betapa leganya Kyuhyun setelah bercerita mengenai Gangnam."

Dia melebih-lebihkan kejadian itu. Sekarang, berkat Donghae, pikirannya kembali jernih.

Hubungan satu malam. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Dan malam itu tinggal sejarah.

Kyuhyun membuka amplop manila, menuangkan isinya ke atas meja. Dua foto berukuran delapan kali sepuluh terjatuh, mendarat dengan keadaan terbalik. Tak apa-apa. Dia hanya tertarik membaca penjelasan di berkas yang tipis.

Dia membuka-buka berkas itu. Melirik sepintas halaman pertama. Hanya daftar pihak yang terlibat dan menandakan bahwa kasus itu akan mengundang persidangan yang berbelit-belit.

Kim Seojong. Usia 62 tahun. Beralamat di Park Avenue. Penemu dan pendiri perusahaan real estat dengan asset senilai… Kyuhyun bersiul pelan. Tak heran pria itu berpikir dirinya penguasa alam semesta. Seojong seorang duda. Ayah dari Kim Hankyung. Usia Hankyung 28 tahun saat meninggal dua bulan yang lalu.

Baiklah. Halaman kedua. Sang wanita simpanan.

Namanya Lee Sungmin. Usia 24.

Jantung Kyuhyun melonjak. Sungmin? Sungmin dan Hankyung? Tidak, itu mustahil.

Ia meraih foto yang jatuh, lalu membalikannnya.

Wajahnya memucat.

Satu foto menampakkan pria yang Kyuhyun hajar di apartemen Sungmin.

Dan yang satu lagi…

Yang satu lagi foto Sungmin.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Ruang bersantai wanita di hotel Shappire di Seoul merupakan lautan emas dan magnet, dinding cerminnya seolah disangga patung malaikat gemuk.

Seorang petugas, mengenakan seragam putih dan emas, diam-diam mennati di belakang.

"Jika Anda membutuhkan bantuan, Miss, beritahu saya," ujar wanita itu saat Sungmin memasuki ruangan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu dia melirik dinding cermin.

Dan gemetar.

Dia tampak menyedihkan. Atau mungkin jauh lebih parah dari menyedihkan. Wajahnya pucat. Matanya bengkak dan kelam. Selain lekukan di perutnya, yang tak terlihat di balik jas yang dia kenakan, tubuhnya sangat kurus.

Hingga beberapa hari yang lalu, dia bersikap sangat klise. Dia tak mampu menelan sarapannya.

Dan tubuhnya begitu lelah—akibat kehamilannya dan giliran kerja ganda di restoran Yunani di dekat apartemennya.

"Kau harus bekerja dua kali lipat," kata pemilik restoran blakblakan, "atau aku akan mengupah wanita lain."

Jadi Sungmin bekerja lebih giat.

Dia membutuhkan uang. Dia sudah kembali ke kelab untuk mengambil bayaran dan barang-barangnya, serta memberitahu si pemilik kelab bahwa dia bermaksud berhenti bekerja, tapi dia tidak diberi kesempatan.

"Kudengar kau membuat kericuhan smalam," kata pria itu, nyaris sebelum Sungmin melangkah ke dalam ruangan. "Aku tidak menyukai pembuat masalah. Kau dipecat."

Kedengaran lucu, tapi hampir semua hal tak lagi terasa lucu bagi Sungmin sejak hari itu.

Hidupnya berantakan.

Dan dia dilanda kekhawatiran. Sejujurnya, tak pernah ada menit yang berlalu tanpa dia merasa khawatir.

Dia harus menemukan tempat tinggal yang aman. Itu prioritas yang utama. Yang kedua adalah menabung. Jumlah menyedihkan yang selama ini ia kumpulkan tidak mungkin menutupi biaya seorang bayi.

Bayi itu.

Bayinya.

Kapan kata itu membuatnya merasa mual oleh ketakutan dan mengisi hatinya dengan harapan?

Sungmin mengetahui dirinya hamil dengan cara yang kuno.

Pertama, dia tidak datang bulan. Kemudian dia menghabiskan pagi hari dengna muntah-muntah.

Akhirnya, dia membeli tes alat kehamilan.

"tidak," bisiknya lirih saat melihat hasilnya.

Setengah lusin tes kemudian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa taka da gunanya mengingkari kenyataan.

Pria yang sangat dia benci meninggalkan hadiah perpisahan untuknya.

Itu salahnya sendiri: A, karena sudah tidur dengan pria itu—meskipun mereka tidak benar-benar terlelap, pikirnya dengan tenggorokan tercekat saat mengenang ingatan itu; dan B, karena tidak sadar kau tak bisa mengonsumsi pil KB pada Senin pagi dan kemudian tidak meminumnya lagi hingga Kamis sore karena kau terlalu sibuk menghadiri audisi, bekerja, dan menghadiri kelas.

Sungmin sebenarnya minum pil KB bukan karena dia rutin berhubungan intim, tapi karena dia ingin siklus menstruasinya leih teratur.

Dan kini siklusnya berhenti total.

Sungmin nyaris tertawa, tapi dia melihat wajah sang petugas di kaca lalu mengubah tawanya menjadi batuk.

"Flu, musim panas," gumamnya.

Petugas itu tampak tidak percaya, namun memang sulit dipercaya seorang seperti Sungmin bisa berada di lokasi mewah seperti ini.

Begitu sadar dirinya hamil, sungmin mondar-mandir sepanjang siang dan malam, bagaikan harimau dalam kandang yang tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

Dia tidak mungkin mempertahankan bayi ini.

Dia tak punya uang. Tak punya masa depan yang pasti. Tak punya rencana selain bagaimana dia mencari makan hari berikutnya.

Mengorbankan bayi itu merupakan solusi paling masuk akal.

Tapi yang tidak masuk akal adalah perasaan cintanya pada kehidupan kecil yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Pengetahuan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi, bahwa dia bisa membeserkan bayi ini seperti dia ingin dibesarkan dulu, degan penuh cinta dan harapan, alih-alih kepahitan dan rasa putus asa.

Keputusannya sudah bulat.

Dia akan melahirkan bayinya.

Bayinya. Hanya miliknya seorang

Anak ini, keputusan ini, tak berhubungan dengan orang asing yang menghamilinya.

Kesatria penyelamatnya ternyata berjiwa busuk, orang asing yang suka menghakimi siap mmercayai hal terburuk mengenai dirinya, dan tak sudi mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Meskipun ia tak perlu memberi penjelasan.

Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka hanyalah—hanyalah petualangan satu malam. Tak peduli bahwa dia belum pernah menjalin hubungan singkat serupa, tak peduli bahwa dia belum pernah berhubungan intim.

Dia wanita dewasa.

Dan pria itu hanyalh pendonor sperma.

Namun "donasi" itu tidak melalui tabung tes, melainkan lewat waktu yang dia habiskan di pelukan pria itu, dari belaian, desahan dan kenikmatan.

Sungmin memandangi bayangannya di cermin.

Terlalu memilukan untuk mengenang semua itu. Bodoh dan menyedihkan, serta membuktikan bahwa buku-buku yang di abaca memang benar.

Wanita hamil memang dikuasai hormone dan emosi.

Sungmin mengeluarkan lipstick dari tasnya. Dia membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar lipstick. Untung saja dia membawa perona pipi dan bedak.

Sudah saatnya menyamarkan kepucatan wajahnya., noda hitam di bawah matanya, dan bertransformasi menjadi wanita yang tidak bisa diintimidasi oleh Kim Seojong.

Dia mungkin tak tahu apa-apa mengenai pria dan seks, tapi dia bukan wanita tolol. Dia tahu mengapa pria itu memilih Shappire sebagai lokasi perjumpaan mereka.

Di hotel yang penuh hotel mewah, Shappire memiliki kelas tersendiri. Bangunan ini memancarkan kesombongan dan uang.

Jika kau adalah satu persen dari populasi dunia yang sangat kaya, tempat ini mengingatkan bahwa hidup ini indah. Jika kau terjebak dalam Sembilan puluh Sembilan persen yang lain, maka tempat ini akan memaksamu untuk rendah hati. Mengingatkanmu pada tempat di dunia ini.

Tak pelak lagi, ayah Hankyung tahu dari mana Sungmin berasal. Bagi pria itu, Sungmin tak lebih dari pelayan rendahan yang muncul dari novel abad kesembilan belas: miskin, tidak menikah, hamil, dan putus asa.

Benar tiga dari empat buanlah hal buruk.

Namun Sungmin tidak putus asa.

Hidupnya sulit tapi masih bisa ia tanggung. Segala sesuatu tidak mustahil, jika kau mau bekerja keras.

Intinya? Seojong sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Pria itu bahkan tidak mengenal putranya sendiri, tidak menganal Hankyung yang sebenarnya, atau dia pasti tahu putranya tak akan pernah menghamili Sungmin.

Kim Seojong tak mau melihat kenyataan.

Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu dia hamil.

Dia menduga berkat bantuan detektif pribadi yang Seojong sewa untuk menggali segala informasi mengenai dirinya, setelah pria itu melihat betapa akrabnya dia dan Hankyung. Mungkin detektif itu masih membuntutinya setelah kematian Hankyung. Masih menyadap telponya. Mungkin saja mereka menggali tempat sampahnya, menemukan alat tes kehamilan yang dia buang.

Tak jadi masalah.

Dia hanya tahu Seojong mulai menghubungi dirinya beberapa minggu yang lalu, menuntut agar dia mengakui dia sedang mengandung cucu pria itu—Ya Tuhan, pikiran itu sungguh menakutkan!—dan memintanya menjual bayi itu kepada pria tersebut.

Tentu saja, Kim Seojong tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyuarakan tuntutannya secara terus terang.

Dia menjanjikan akan menyediakan apa yang tentu Hankyung inginkan bagi putranya. Janji-janji manis yang berlandaskan ancaman.

Ketika bujukan itu tak berhasil, situasi berubah suram. Berapa banyak uang yang Sungmin inginkan bagi bayi itu? Satu juta won? Dua? Empat? Lima?

Sungmin mengoleskan perona pipi. Hasilnya, warna pink terang di kanvas putih pucat, membuatnya terlihat semakin buruk. Si petugas juga berpendapat demikian sebab petugas, dengan diam menyodorkan selembar tisu.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sungmin, lalu menyeka wajahnya.

Sungmin sudah menyerah mencoba menjelaskan kepada Seojong bahwa dugaan pria itu salah, bahwa bayinya bukanlah bayi Hankyung. Dia berhenti menjawab telepon Seojong, mengabaikan pesan yang pria itu tinggalkan.

Dan usahanya berhasil.

Minggu lalu, pria itu mengirim surat lewat kurir.

 _Kau menang, Ms. Lee,_ tulisnya _. Aku berhenti mencoba membuatmu berubah pikiran. Pengacaraku telah menyusun dokumen yang menuturkan bahwa kau berhak menyanggah usahaku untuk mengakui keturunanku dan menghapus dia dari daftar ahli waris. Tanda tangani dokumen tersebut di hadapanku dan pengacaraku, dan di hadapan saksi mata, maka aku tidak akan pernah menghubugimu lagi_.

Itulah mengapa Sungmin berada di tempat ini. Dan jika Seojong ingin melihatnya di tempat yang dapat membuatnya gugup, maka dia tak keberatan.

Pria itulah yang kecewa.

Sungmin tak akan terintimidasi. Dia hanya akan lega jika bisa menyingkirkan pria itu dari hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Pulasan lipstick? Bukan ide buruk. Merapikan letak jepit rambut yang menahan rambutnya dari wajah.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap sang petugas.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Petugas ragu-ragu. "Um, um…"

"Um, uh' adalah tanggapan yang tepat." Sungmin merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan lembaran sepluh ribu won, berpikir lagi, lalu mengambil satu lembar lagi. "Terima kasih," katanya.

"Anda tidak perlu"

Sia-sia dia berusaha terlihat alami di tengah kemewahan ini. Sia-sia ia mengenakan setelan dengan harga diskon, sepatu hak abu-abu yang juga didiskon, dan tas abu-abu yang sudah pasti didiskon.

"Aku brkeras," kata Sungmin lembut.

"Terima kasih, Miss. Dan… semoga beruntung."

Semoga beruntung, piker Sungmin sambil menyebrangi lobi megah.

Dia memiliki perasaan aneh mengenai pertemuan ini. Kim Seojong orang yang pantang menyerah. Dan kemudian, bum, mendadak dia berubah pikiran.

Sungmin sempat bersyukur sampai pagi ini, ketika dia mendadak berpikir, mengapa? Mengapa pria itu menyerah?

Langkahnya melambat. Lift berada tepat tepat di depannya. Begitu juga telepon umum. Dia bida menghubungi nomor suite yang diberikan Seojong, meminta pria pria itu untuk mengirimkan berkasnya, bahwa dirinyalah yang akan memilih saksi mata serta notaris dan Seojong harus menerima cara kerjanya.

Apakah dia ingin pria itu pergi dari hidupnya atas apakah dia siap jika itu menghantuinya sepanjang hidupnya?

Sungmin menegakan tubuh dan berderap lurus menuju lift. Sungmin akan bertemu Seojong di suite 1740.

Untuk menjaga privasi, kata pria itu saat Sungmin menolak dan berkata dia lebih suka bertemu di lobi.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko masalah ini akan dipublikasikan oleh media—atau apakah kau berharap akan memancing publisitas?"

Liftnya sama mewahnya dengan ruang tunggu di bawah, dihiasi marmer dan ukiran daun emas, dijaga oleh pria kecil yang tampak seolah muncul dari tengah adegan opera.

"Anda sudah tiba madam," kata pria itu sopan saatt pintu bergeser terbuka.

Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih dan melangkah keluar. Dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya menyelingi bunyi tumit sepatunya saat dia berjalan di lorong.

Semakin cepat hari ini berlalu, semakin baik.

Dia berhenti dihadapan pintu kamar nomor 1740. Sungmin mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk, lalu menurunkan tangannya lagi, mengangkat lagi. Sungmin melirik jam tangannya.

Dia datang enam menit lebih awal. Lalu mengapa? Masuk, menandatangani perjanjian, lalu keluar.

Baiklah. Sudah waktunya dia mempraktikan latihan pernapasan yang dia pelajari di kelas acting. Tarik napas, satu… dua… tiga…. Tahan, satu… dua…. Tiga… empat. Embuskan napas.

Jauh lebih baik.

Sungmin menegapkan bahu, mengetuk pintu. Pintunya tentu tak ditutup dengan benar karena langsung terbuka akibat sentuhanya. Bagaikan adegan film yang buruk, walaupun pintu itu tidak berderit. Pintu itu tentu tak berani berderik, tidak di tempat semewah ini.

"Halo?"

Tak ada suara.

Sungmin melangkah maju.

"Halo?"

Satu langkah lagi.

Dia tiba di ruang duduk, diterangi matahari dan dihiasi perabot indah, tapi malah terlihat seperti ruang tunggu di rumah pemakaman megah. Di hadapannya, di sisi kanan, ada pintu yang setengah terbuka menuju ruang sebelah.

"Tuan Seojong?"

Masih taka da jawaban. Lampunya bergejolak.

"Tuan Seojong? Aku tidak ingin bermain-main, jadi jika ada orang di sana, tolong."

Sesosok figure, dikaburkan oleh cahaya, melangkah mellaui pintu tersebut.

"Halo, Sungmin," kata seseorang pria dengan parau.

Sungmin mengenal suara itu. Suara yang menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.

"Tidak," bisik Sungmin, sementara jantungnya seolah melompat dari tenggorokan.

"Senang bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu."

"tidak," bisik Sungmin lagi, suaranya muncul dalam desahan lirih.

Dia terhuyung ke belakang saat sosok itu melangkah dari pancaran cahaya dan menjelma menjadi seorang pria.

Jangkung. Berbahu tegap. Langsing.

"Kyuhyun?" bisiknya.

Senyuman pria itu dingin dan kejam, mengubah wajah indahnya menjadi topeng menyeramkan.

"Gadis cerdas," pijunya.

Sungmin membisikan nama itu sekali lagi. Kemudian matanya terpejam dan dia terempas ke lantai.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dan berlari mendekat. Ia mennagkap bahu Sungmin sebelum wanita itu mencapai lantai.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dan berlari mendekat. Ia menangkap bahu Sungmin sebelum wanita itu mencapai lantai.

Apakah Sungmin benar-benar pingsan, atau ini hanya pura-pura? Wanita itu pandai bersandiwara; dia membuktikan talentanya pada malam ketika Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjangnya.

Di ranjang pria lain.

Tidak. Ini sungguh-sungguh. Tubuh Sungmin lemas, kepalanya terkulai saat Kyuhyun mengangkatnya.

Baiklah. Kyuhyun memang bermaksud mengejutkan wanita itu. Meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Memojokan Sungmin hingga wanita itu mengaku dia mengejar uang, sebab tanpa ragu lagi itulah taktiknya.

Namun Kyuhyun malah mengakibatkan syok hebat.

Sekarang, ia harus mengatasi drama tingkat tinggi yang pasti diiringi tangisan dan teriakan. Kepura-puraan yang menyedihkan itu tidak akan memengaruhi Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Sungmin terlihat rapuh. Kurus dan memprihatinkan. Wajahnya pucat pasi kecuali lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Namun aroma tubuhnya masih sama.

Lembut. Feminism. Anggun. Dan ketika kepala SUngmin bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun, sentuhan rambut wanita itu terasa bagaikan sutra di lehernya.

Bagaiana mungkin kenangan akan wanita itu masih berarti baginya? Ia tahu siapa wanita itu sebenarnya, tahu wanita itu mengandung anak dari mendiang kekasihnya, tahu wanita itu bermaksud memeras harta kliennya.

Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun tahu dirinya tolol karena berani mengambil kasus ini, karena masih membiarkan wanita itu menjeratnya.

Sungmin mengerang.

Suara itu menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu, membopong SUngmin ke sofa berlapis brokat dan membaringkannya di sana.

"Sungmin."

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Sungmin," katanya lagi, suara tajam bagaikan tusukan pisau.

"Sial," umpatnya sambil mengertakkan gigi. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi, membasahi handuk kecil dengan air dingin.

Ia pernah melakukan hal serupa bagi wanita itu.

Membawakan handuk basah. Mengompres. Menjaga, menghawatirkan wanita itu.

Ya, tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tak sudi dibuat khawatir.

Ia hanya butuh wanita itu sadar dan terjaga.

Fakta bahwa sungmin tampak lelah, bahwa ada bayi di rahimnya, tak berarti bagi Kyuhyun.

Lagi pula, Sungmin wanita bertekad baja.

Tidak ada yang pperlu mengkhawatirkannya.

Dengan rahang tegang, Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang duduk dan berjongkok di depan sofa. Ia menyaka wajah Sungmin dengan handuk, gerakannya cekatan dan terasa berjarak.

"Ayolah," katanya. "Buka matamu."

Bulu mata Sungmin bergerak. Terangkat perlahan. Matanya yang gelap dan kabur menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melemparkan handuk ke meja kopi, berdiri di hadapan Sungmin, lengannya terlipat, kakinya terbuka, dan menanti.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata Sungmin berubah tajam. Penuh kesadaran.

Lalu dia melonjak duduk.

Ketakutan memenuhi matanya.

Bagus, pikir Kyuhyun muram. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Agar wanita itu menatapnya sepenuhnya, dengan ngeri.

"Apa—apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Caramu menyapa kawan lama tidak sopan, Sungmin."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara Sungmin bergetar, dan Kyuhyun puas melihat tangan Sungmin gemetar saat wanita itu menyapu rambut dari wajah. "Kau bukan Kim Seojong!"

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan mengejek.

"Kesimpulan cerdas. Tidak. Akun bukan dia." Ia mengeluarkan kartu nama dari saku dan melemparkannya ke pangkuan Sungmin. "Cho Kyuhyun. Pengacara Kim Seojong."

Sungmin memungut kartu itu. Membacanya. Matanya membelalak. Seorang pria bisa tenggelam dalam mata foxy itu, piker Kyuhyun, dan ia langsung membenci dirinya yang kehilangan fokus.

"Pengacaranya? Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana kau…"

"Hanya karena takdir," jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kau pikir aku akan memercayai itu?"

"Percayalah, lady. Aku juga tidak memercayainya." Bibir Kyuhyun mencibir. "Mungkin takdir tidak memiliki selera humor."

Sungmin tak menanggapi. Kyuhyun bisa melihat benat wanita itu berputar. Lalu Sungmin menarik napas dengan semangat yang goyah, dan perlahan berdiri.

Tubuhnya terhuyung ke samping.

Kyuhyun nyaris menarik wanita itu ke dekapannya.

Respons yang berasal dari reflex, naluri pria saat melihat wanita dalam kesulitan, namun kesadaran bahwa pemikiran itu terbesit di benaknya membuat Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Duduklah."

"Aku mau pergi."

"Kau ingin pingsan di jalan?" Kyuhyun menarik lengan SUngmin. "Duduklah!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Lalu dia menepis lengan pria itu dan terenyak kembali ke sofa.

"Di mana Seojong?"

"Apakah aku mengacaukan rencanamu? Apakah kau menantikan perjumpaan dengan pria yang sedang meratapi kehilangan putranya?"

"Kehilangan?" Sungmin tertawa getir. "Sebagai pengacara, Tuan…" dia melirik kartu nama yang masih di tangannya, "sebagai pengacara, Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak terlalu pintar."

"Korban upaya pemerasanmu tidak hadir."

"Korban apa?"

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang menghadap sofa.

"Berapa banyak?"

"Apa?"

"Berapa banyak uang yang kauinginkan untuk bayi ini?"

"Apa kau gila?"

"jangan membuang waktu. Kau bilang pada Seojong bahwa kau tidak rela menyerahkan cucunya kepadanya, tapi kita tahu itu omong kosong. Sebutkan jumlah yang kauinginkan dan aku akan memberitahu apakah angka itu bisa kaudapatkan."

Sungmin berdiri. Begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Selamat tinggal, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun mengawasi gerakan wanita itu lewat mata yang menyipit. Sandiwara Sungmin cukup meyakinkan, bagaimanapun dia memang aktris.

"Cobalah memahami akar masalahnya, Nona Lee. Penawaran terakhir sebesar lima juta. Aku berhak menaikkan jumlah itu menjadi enam, tidak lebih. Silahkan ambil atau lupakan."

Sungmin tertawa pilu. "Kalian menyedihkan. Kau dan bosmu."

"Dia klienku."

"Dia bisa menjadi peri pelindungmu dan aku tetap tak peduli. Aku datang untuk menandatangani surat yang akan memaksanya untuk tidak menggangguku. Tidak ada yang bisa kutandatangani? Baiklah, tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas. Dan kau sebaiknya memberitahu klien atau bosmu atau apa pun julukan megah yang diinginkan pria itu bahwa jika dia menghubungiku lagi, aku akan menuntutnya dengan tuduhan pelecehan."

Sungmin berjalan melewati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membiarkannya, mengawasi wanita itu menuju pintu.

Wanita itu mengagumkan. Bahkan pada malam perjumpaan mereka, dia sungguh mengagumkan. Kombinasi yang menarik, bagaikan sutra yang membalut baja. Moralitas Sungmin mungkin mengecewakan, tapi Kyuhyun kagum pada keberaniannya.

Kyuhyun menunggu sampai Sungmin sampai di depan pintu.

"Nona Lee. Kau menuduh klienku mengganggumu—tapi dia baru kehilangan putra tunggalnya. Sekarang kau memberitahunya bahwa dia akan kehilangan satu-satunya cucu yang dia miliki."

Sungmin berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Mengapa kau tidak bertanya padanya kapan dia benar-benar kehilangan Hankyung, Tuan Cho?"

Kyuhyun menduga ada jurang di antara hubungan sang ayah dan anak. Sejujurnya, ia tidak menyukai Seojong. Ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan mengenai perangai pria itu, namun itu bukan urusannya. Ia pengacara, bukan psikiater.

"Pertengkaran keluarga," katanya tegas, : bukan urusanku."

"Dan sepertinya, begitu juga keadilan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Percayalah, SUngmin. Kau tak bisa menyinggung perasaanku."

Dagu Sungmin terangkat. "Bagiaman aku bisa menyinggung perasaanmu? Kau sama sekali tak punya perasaan…"

Kyuhyun bergerak cepat, meraih tangan Sungmin dan memegangnya erat.

"Perasaan yang kumiliki terhadapmu," katanya dengan suara berat, "adalah perasaan pria yang dibawa oleh seorang wanita ke ranjang kekasihnya."

Warna yang tersisa di wajah SUngmin memudar. "Aku benci kau," bisiknya.

"Kau tidak membenciku malam itu." Kyuhyun menutup jawak di anatara mereka, memindahkan kedua tangan Sungmin ke dalam tangannya dan mendongakkan wajah wanita itu. "Jangan-jangan, malam itu kau sudah mengandung bayinya."

Air mata muncul di ujung mata Sungmin. "Enyahlah ke neraka!"

"Benarkah itu? Apakah bayi ini ada di rahimmu malam itu?"

Sungmin mengumpati pria itu dengan kata-kata yang tidak Kyuhyun duga—namun pada kenyataannya, ada banyak hal mengenai Sungmin yang sebelumnya tidak Kyuhyun sangka.

"Kau mnyerahkan diri padaku," geram Kyuhyun, "dan begitu aku pergi, kau menyerahkanya pada pria itu."

Sungmin meludahi wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri membatu. Selusin jawaban berlomba di kepalanya, dimulai dari pikiran untuk menampar wanita itu..

Dan berakhir dengan bayangan ia mendekap tubuh Sungmin, membawanya kembali ke sofa, dan membenamkan diri dalam wanita itu.

Pikiran yang terakhir lebih hina daripada yang sebelumnya.

Dan Sungmin—Sungmin seakan menyeretnya ke jurang neraka terdalam.

Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin. Ia mengambil selembar saputangan putih dari saku dan menyeka wajah.

"Kurasa," gumamnya dengan nada tennag yang mengerikan, "ini saat paling tepat untuk bertanya."

Sungmin mendongak. Menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bukan," kata Sungmin tegar. "Aku tidak mengandung anakmu. Percayalah, jika ini anakmu, aku mungkin akan mengatasi kehamilan ini dengan cara berbeda."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia tahu masalah ini tidak melibatkan dirinya, namun hanya orang tolol yang tidak akan bertanya—dan hanya orang tolol yang terluka mendengar ketegasan jawaban Sungmin.

Apa yang akan wanita itu katakana jika Kyuhyun mengakui ia masih punya perasaan?

Kata "bukan" itu masih membekas.

Dan itulah jawaban yang Kyuhyun harapkan.

Sebab ia hanya bercinta satu kali dengannya—berhubungan seks satu kali, pikirnya, meralat dengan gusar. Dan wanita itu sendiri yang mengatakan dia meminum pil KB

"Jika demikian, ada satu hal terakhir yang sebaiknya kukatakan," Kyuhyun terdiam. "Klienku setuju untuk menghubungimu lagi."

Sungmin mengedipkan mata. "Tapi tadi kau bilang."

"Dengan satu syarat. Dia ingin bukti paternitas."

Sungmin mengangkat tangan. "Apakah kau sama tulinya dengannya? Bayi ini bukan bayi Hankyung."

"Bukti ini untuk ketenangan hatinya."

"Tidakkah kau sanggup bicara jujur, Tuan Cho? Dia ingin bukti karena dia menduga aku berbohong."

"Apa pun alasannya, jalani tes ini dank au bisa melupakan kasus ini sepenuhnya."

"Jadi… jadi ini pemaksaan."

"Jika anakmu bukanlah anak mendiang kekasihmu, maka tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Sungmin menarik napas untuk menennagkan diri.

"Kapan dia ingin aku melakukan tes itu?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan amplop putih panjang dari lapisan dalam jas kelabunya dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Besok pagi. Jam sepuluh."

Senyuman Sungmin tampak getir. "Kau selalu yakin bahwa hidup akan menuruti keinginanmu, bukankah begitu?"

"Selalu," kata Kyuhyun, tapi ia bohong. Hidup sama sekali tidak selaras dengan keinginannya. Jika ya, ia tidak akan dipenuhi kemarhan dan kebencian terhadap wanita yang ia inginkan melebihi wanita-wanita lain yang pernah ia kenal.

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat?"

"Semua informasinya tertera di sini. Perincian prosedur, lokasi kantor sang dokter. Dokter ini adalah kepala bagian kandungan di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Kecuali jika kau lebih memilih dokter pribadimu."

"Dokter pribadi" Sungmin adalah suster ramah yang di klinik kecil. Sungmin yakin itu tidak mampu melakukan tes paternitas, lagi pula kata tersebut, prosedur, terdengar sangat serius.

"Aku akan membaca materi ini. Jika ada masalah, aku akan mengabarimu."

"Laboratorium yang akan menganalisi hasilnya sudah memiliki contoh DNA KIM Hankyung." Bibir Kyuhyun menipis. "Jika ada contoh DNA dari pria lain yang ingin kau ikutsertakan."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun gusar,

"Kau pria paling keji yang pernah kutemui."

Dan dengan kalimat tersebut, Sungmin membuka pintu kamar dan pergi.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Sungmin menghabiskan satu jam penuh membaca materi yang Kyuhyun berikan dan sisa malam itu untuk mencoba melupakan apa yang akan terjadi keesokan paginya.

Prosedur tersebut bernama CVS, melibatkan slang panjang atau jarum yang amat sangat tajam. Keduanya tidak terdengar menyenangkan.

Brosur meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa dia hanya akan merasakan "sedikit ketidak nyamanan" api yang lebih menakutkan, ada "kemungkinan kecil" prosedur tersebut dapat melukai sang bayi.

Informasi ini mendorongnya menyelidiki lebih lanjut Chorionic Villi Sampling di Google. Pencarian itu mengantarnya ke situs tempat dia bisa mengajukan pertanyaan kepada wanita yang pernah menjalani prosedur serupa.

Kedua wanita yang dia hubungi mengatakan prosedur itu terdengar lebih menakutkan daripada kenyataannya.

Dan yang terpenting, mereka dan bayi mereka selamat dan tetap sehat.

 _Akan sangat membantu jika kau ditemani seseorang yang peduli padamu_ , katasalah satu wanita itu, dan wanita kedua cepat-cepat menambahkan symbol senyum dan hati.

Tapi Sungmin tak punya seorang pun yang peduli padanya. Tak pernah ada orang seperti itu di hidupnya. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal dan sejujurnya, sang ibu telah memenuhi kewajiban sebagai ibu, namun "kasih sayang" bukanlah bagian dari perilakunya.

Hankyung satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya.

Sampai dia bertemu Kyuhyun, dan malam ketika pria itu menjadi pelindungnya, penyelamatnya, kekasihnya.

Orang yang menuduhnya.

Sungmin memandangi cursor yang berkedip di komputernya dan mengetik Terima kasih, mematikan komputr, lalu berdiri. Punggungnya ngilu. Satu efek samping lain dari kehamilannya. Dia menggerakan pinggang lalu berjalan ke jendela.

Sudah subuh.

Tak ada gunanya melakukan apa pun selain bersiap-siap menyambut hari yang baru.

Dia mandi, lalu mengeringkan rambut dan mengikatnya. Dia mengenakan pakaian dalam putih berbahan katun, celana jins belel yang terasa semakin ketat namun masih muat, dan kaus tua bergambar Wonder Women yang dia dapatkan dari toko baju bekas.

Pakaian yang membuat fisik dan emosinya terasa nyaman. Dia yakin dia membutuhkan kenyamanan hari ini. Lalu dia menyeduh the herbal hangat, duduk di meja dapur, dan menimbang-nimbang pilihannya sekali lagi.

Jika dia menolak menjalani tes ini, Kim Seojong akan terus mendesak dan mengganggu dirinya sambil menantikan kelahiran sang bayi.

Tidak. Bukan Kim Seojong.

Pria itu sudah menunjuk Cho Kyuhyun untuk mengurus masalah ini.

Kyuhyun-lah yang akan menghantui setiap langkah Sungmin, setiap tarikan napasnya hingga sang bayi lahir dan tes yang lebih mudah akan mengirim pria itu dan kliennya pergi.

Sungmin menyesap teh panasnya.

Ada banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan dalam enam bulan ke depan.

Menumakan tempat tinggal baru. Di luar kota. Dia tak akan pernah bisa membesarkan seorang anak di Seoul seorang diri. Lagi pula, dia sendiri tidak menyukai kota besar.

Satu-satunya kenangan indah akan masa kecilnya melibatkan padang rumput hijau, pepohonan, dan jalan-jalan desa. Dia menginginkan hal serupa bagi buah hatinya.

Jadi, hal pertama yang perlu dia putuskan adalah di mana dia akan tinggal. Lalu dia bisa mencari rumah sewaan.

Dan yang terpenting, dia harus mencari pekerjaan.

Mimpinya untuk menjadi aktris bisa menunggu.

Dia pernah menempuh dua tahun kuliah—kuliah malam—yang akan terlihat bagus paha pada lamaran kerja. Dan dia punya keterampilan.

Dia pelayan restoran yang cekatan—dia selalu menekuni pekerjaannya dengan ketelitian yang melebihi harapan orang.

Intinya? Sungmin siap memulai hidup baru, dan bagaimana dia bisa mencapainya jika Cho Kyuhyun membuntutinya?

Dia tak akan bisa melakukannya.

Dan sayangnya, dia juga tak dapat melupakan pria itu. Menempati apartemen menyedihkanini juga tak membantu. Kenangan tentang Kyuhyun ada di mana-mana. Di ruang duduk. Di dapur. Di kamar tidur tempat mereka bercinta.

Tidak. Bukan bercinta.

Mereka berhubungan intim.

Sungmin kini paham perbedaannya, namun malam itu—malam itu—

"Idiot," bisik Sungmin tajam.

Seks. Gairah. Hanya itu, sederhana dan mendasar, sama seperti hal yang membuat ibunya terjumus, yang memicu kelahirannya 24 tahun yang lalu… namun dengan satu perbedaan besar.

Sungmin akan menyayangi bayinya. Saat ini pun, dia sudah menyayangi bayi itu.

Yang perlu dia perbuat hanyalah menyingkirkan Cho Kyuhyun dari hidupnya.

Sungmin mengelus perutnya, merasakan lekukan lembut yang menandai kehidupan baru di dalamnya. Lalu dia mendorong mundur kursinya, menuang sisa the herbal ke wastafel, meraih tas, dan pergi.

.

Kyuhyun sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan untuk tidak menerima pasien lain pagi itu.

Kantor Yunho ada di bangunan tua indah, tak jauh dari pusat kota seoul.

Pada pukul setengah sepuluh, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari taksi, menaiki anak tangga menuju pintu dan membunyikan bel. Suara tegas berkumandang dari pengeras suara.

"Ya?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aku pengacara yang hadir untuk test CVC yang akan dilangsungkan…"

Pintu terbuka menuju ruang tunggu mungil yang kosong. Penerima tamu duduk di belakang meja kecil, tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, Sir."

"Selamat pagi. Apakah nona Lee sudah tiba?"

"Dia diharapkan tiba jam sepuluh."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia tahu itu. Pertanyaannya adalah apakah wanita itu akan muncul? Apakah Sungmin berubah pikiran… terutama setelah membaca bahan yang ia berikan?

Ia sendiri juga membacanya semalam.

Dan kemudian ia tak bisa tidur sampai tiba waktunya untuk mandi, bercukur, dan berpakaian.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

Prosedurnya terdengar mengerikan. Ya, kebanyakan prosedur medis memang tidak menyenangkan, dan Sungmin sendiri yang memancing desakan untuk mengikuti tes ini.

Jadi, apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan di sini?

Sepertinya si penerima tamu juga merenungkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tuan Cho?" senyumnya manis dan professional. "Anda dipersilahkan menunggu, Tuan, namun Anda pasti tahu kehadiran Anda tidak dibutuhkan. Kami fasilitas yang tersertifikasi dan kami sanggup memberi garansi perpindahan hasil tes sesuai ketentuan hukum."

"Ya. Tentu saja. Aku, ah, aku hanya ingin memastikan nona Lee tidak mengingkari janjinya."

"Jika dia tidak datang," kata sang penerima pasien, "klinik akan meberitahu Anda."

"Tentu saja," jawabnya singkat. "Dan aku memang memiliki urusan lain…"

Sungmin melangkah ke dalam kantor.

Bukan Sungmin yang kemarin, yang mencoba tampak tenang dan kompeten dengan balutan jas dan sepatu tumit tinggi. Ini Sungmin dari tiga bulan sebelumnya. Sungmin yang melangkah ke kamar mandi dan menggunakan trik sulap untuk membuat dirinya tampak manis dan lugu.

Wajahnya tak di poles. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang. Dia mengenakan jeans belel dan kaus using.

Dan dia kaget melihat Kyuhyun.

Alis Sungmin terangkat, bibirnya terbuka—dan untuk sesaat, Kyuhyun berpikir wanita itu tampak lega melihat kehadirannya.

Salah besar.

Ali Sungmin menggernyit, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan dia menghardik, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kyuhyun berdeham.

"Kupikir aku—aku sebaiknya mampir, seandainya saja kau punya—punya pertanyaan…"

Tatapan jijik Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terenyak. Lalu wanita itu melewatinya.

"Lee Sungmin," kata Sungmin kepada penerima tamu dengan suara tegas. "Aku punya janji dengan dr. Yunho."

"Selamat pagi, nona Lee. Dokter akan segera menemui Anda. Ada beberapa berkas yang perlu Anda isi."

Sungmin meraih papan jepit yang dipenuhi setumpuk kertas, cukup tebal untuk menyusun kamus, lalu duduk di kursi di samping meja kecil.

Waktunya pergi, kata Kyuhyun kepada diri sendiri. Kehadirannya tidak dibutuhkan. Dan tidak diinginkan.

Ia melirik arlojinya.

Ia memang punya pertemuan lain. Dengan Seojong. Pria itu menyarankan pertemuan sambil sarapan, tapi Kyuhyun mencapai titik di mana makan roti bersama pria itu hanya akan membuatnya mual.

Pertemuan itu masih satu jam lagi.

Bagaimana kalau ia tinggal beberapa menit lagi di sini? Sungmin tidak menginginkan kehadirannya, namun keinginan wanita itu tidaklah penting. Paling tidak, secara hukum. Mungkin ada pertanyaan seputar hukum yang tidak bisa Sungmin jawab.

Kyuhyun duduk di seberang Sungmin. Wanita itu tidak mengangkat muka. Ruangan itu hening, kecuali bunyi goresan pensilnya.

Pada pukul sepuluh lewat lima, Sungmin berdiri, menghampiri meja penerima pasien dan mengulurkan formulirnya.

Pada pukul sepuluh lewat enam, wanita dengan jubbah kuning mucul dari lorong di sebelah meja.

"Nona Lee?"

Sungmin bangkit. Begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Aku Jaejoong. Perawat dr. Yunho." Dia tersenyum manis.

"Dokter siap menjumpai Anda dan berbincang sebentar sebelum kita memulai prosedur. Silakan ikut denganku."

Sungmin mengangguk.

Rahang Kyuhyun mengencang. Wajah SUngmin sepucat susu, persis seperti setelah serangan di kelab.

Sungmin menghampiri sang perawat. Kyuhyun ragu-ragu, lalu mengikuti dari belakang. Sang perawat mengangkat alis.

"Dan Anda adalah…"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aku pengacara yang menangani kasus ini."

"Bukan kasusku," kata Sungmin dingin.

"Aku merepresentasikan klien yang menuntut tes ini."

"Dan?" Tanya sang perawat sopan.

Dan, pikir Kyuhyun, apa yang hendak kaulakukan, Cho?

"Dan," katanya dengan nada suara berwiba yang biasa ia gunakan di ruang siding, "aku akan menemani nona Lee sampai prosedur dimulai."

Sang perawat menatap Sungmin. "Nona Lee?"

Tatapan Sungmin sarat akan kebencian.

"Dia ingin memastikan aku tidak berubah pikiran dan kabur dari pintu belakang."

"Bukan itu…"

"Tentu saja itu maksudnya," kata Sungmin. "Duduk saja, tuan Cho, sementara aku melakukan apa pun yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyingkirkanmu dari hidupku."

.

Ruang praktir dokter itu kecil dan efisien.

Begitu juga penampilan dokter tersebut.

Sang dokter enjabat tangan mereka berdua, lalu mempersilahkan mereka duduk di kursi di seberangnya.

"Apakah kau yakin kau mau mengizinkan tuan Cho hadir selama perbincangan kita, Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu.

"Tak masalah."

Suaranya pelan. Tidak seyakin sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," kata Yunho, memungut dokumen yang baru saja Sungmin tanda tangani. "Beri aku beberapa menit untuk memeriksa berkas ii."

Yunho mulai membaca. Sungmin duduk tegak, kakinya dirapatkan, tangannya dilipat di pangkuan.

Kyuhyun mengawasinya. Penguasaan diri Sungmin mulai memudar. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawah degan gugup. Jari-jarinya tak berhenti bergerak.

Sekarang tubuhnya bahkan gemetar.

Hati Kyuhyun menciut.

"Sungmin," bisiknya.

Wanita itu menoleh. Kyuhyun berdeham.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun seolah ia sudah gila.

"Mau kuambilkan sesuatu? Mungkin segelas air?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuh mendekat.

"Taka da yang bersifat pribadi mengenai kehadiranku di sini," bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

:Tentu saja. Kau kan pengacara."

Kyuhyun meringis. Semua hinaan bagi kaum pengacara ada dalam tiga kata yang diucapkan dengan dingin tersebut.

"Maksudku, pemerksaan ini tak berhubungan dengan apa pun kecuali—kecuali hak-hak Kim Seojong."

"Dia tak punya hak."

"Itu pendapatmu."

"Dab kau akan mendapat buktinya, tuan Cho, setelah pemeriksaan hari ini."

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa…"

"Tolong bantu aku. Jangan beritahu aku apa pun."

Sang dokter mendongak, tatapannya menyapu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Well," ujarnya ceria, "semuanya tampak baik, Sungmin. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan ulang beberapa poin."

"aku sudah paham," kata Sungmin parau. "Aku mohon, mari cepat kita mulai."

"Ini hanya akan memakan waktu beberapa menit, aku berjanji. Pertama-tama, aku ingin kau sadar bahwa dibutuhkan skitar lima hari untuk mendapatkan hasilnya. Konfirmasi akan garis ayah, berdasarkan perbandingan tes hari ini dan contoh DNA dari Cho Kyuhyun yang dikumpulkan secara tepat oleh…"

"Ya. Maksudku, aku mnyadari hal tersbeut."

"Bagus sekali. Sementara prosedurnya sendiri, ada dua metode yang teruji. Aku akan tahu mana metode yang lebih sesuai setalah memeriksa dirimu. Keduanya 99,99 persen akurat. Apakah kau juga memahami hal ini?"

Sungmin membuka mulut. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar.

"Sungmin? Apakah sudah jelas?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Ya," bisiknya.

"Akan ada rasatidak nyaman. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan tapi…"

"Aku juga mengetahui itu."

Sungmin kembali gemetar. Suaranya semakin serak. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan tanpa sadar.

"Kedua metode memiliki risiko kecil bagi keselamatan ibu dan bayi. Apakah kau juga memahami ini sepenuhnya. Ms. Lee?"

Kyuhyun mengawasi Sungmin. Tubuh wanita itu beralih dari gemetar menadi berguncang hebat.

"Risiko bagi sang bayi. Itu sangat kecil, bukan? Maksudku, saat Anda—saat Anda melakukan tes serupa sebelumnya, apakah bayinya—apakah bayinya—"

"Persetan dengan semua ini," kata Kyuhyun, suaranya tajam dan jelas.

"Tuan Cho." Sang dokter menghardik. "Aku hanya ingin nona Lee mengerti…"

"Dia sudah paham. Begitu juga aku. Dan karena itu, tidak aka nada tes yang dilakukan hari ini."

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarkanku, dokter. Kami tidak akan menjalani tes ini."

Dua titik terang muncul di wajah Sungmin yang pucat.

"Apakah ini semacam… permainan keji? Apakah kau memerintahkan tes ini hanya untuk menguji seberapa jauh aku berani bertindak untuk menyingkirkan kau dari hidupku?"

Kyuhyun bangkit. "Beridrilah."

"Berdiri? Berdiri?" suara Sungmin melengking. "Keupikir kau berhak memerintahku? Memintaku mengikuti beragam tuntutan? Kau—enyahlah dari sini, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak menginginkan kau di sini. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

"Ya," kata Kyuhyun sedih," kau tahu kau membutuhkanku."

"Tuan Cho, Nyonya Lee…"

"Apakah kau membaca berkas yang kuberikan padamu? Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh membacanya?"

"Setiap kata yang tertulis di sana."

"Maka kau tahu risikonya tidak bisa diterima."

Kyuhyun benar. Risikonya terlalu tinggi. Namun pilihan apa yang dapat Sungmin pilih antara neraka dan kedalaman lautan?

"Ini bukanlah keputusanmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin benar.

Bukan haknya untuk memutuskan.

Ini hak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidap punya kedudukan hukum di sini, kecuali sebagai representasi kliennya.

Dan sebagai pria yang telah menelantarkan Sungmin sehingga wanita itu jatuh ke cengkraman kliennya yang berhati dingin dan sombong.

"Kau benar," kata Kyuhyun tenant, "Mengikuti tesini bukanlah keputusanku. Namun akulah yang memberi otorisasinya". Ia menatap sang dokter. "Aku menarik otorisasi ini. Tidak aka nada tes."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu," kata Sungmin.

Mungkin tidak. Tapi ialah satu-satunya pengacara di ruangan ini. Siapa yang berani mendebat argumennya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baru saja melakukannya."

Sungmin perlahan bangkit.

"Sialan kau," bisiknya. "Pertama-tama, kau membuatku tak bisa menolak tes ini. Lalu kau berkata kau tidak akan memberi otorisasi."

"Dan aku memang tidak akan memberikannya."

Sungmin menoleh kepada dokter. "Dapatkah dia memutuskan demikian?"

"Well," kata dokter, "well, aku belum pernah menjumpai situasi serupa…"

"Jika kau meneruskan prosedur, dokter, kami tak akan menerima kebenaran hasilnya."

"Tai rantai barang buktinya tidak rusak."

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku tidak mengawasi proses pengumulan DNA Kim Hankyung."

"Proses tersebut dilakukan dengan benar, tuan Cho. Laboratorium Ace adalah…"

"Ini keputusan kami. Klienku tidak akan membayar tes ini."

"Aku yang akan membayar," kata Sungmin cepat-cepat. "Berapa besar biayanya?"

Kyuhyun menatap wanita itu. "Empat juta won," jawabnya. "Apakah kau punya uang sebanyak itu?"

Sungmin menatapnya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sejuta emosi yang berbeda terpancar dari mata itu, mulai dari rasa tak percaya hingga kemarahan dan putus asa.

"Kuharap kau bisa tahan dengan dirimu sendiri," bisik Sungmin terbata-bata, "karena kau orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal."

Kyuhyun diam saja. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter atas waktu yang terbuang, meminta pria itu untuk mengirim tagihan atas biaya yang diperlukan.

Lalu ia menarik lengan Sungmin, namun wanita itu berontak. Kyuhyun mencoba menggandengnya lagi, mencengkram siku Sungmin, dan menariknya keluar dari ruang konsultasi, kluar kantor, mellaui pintu depan dank e arah trotoar.

Sungmin menghentakkan kaki dan menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku sudah bilang. Risikonya terlalu besar."

"Mengapa kau peduli pada risikonya?" helai-helai rambut Sungmin lolos dari ikatannya; Sungmin mencopot ikat rambutnya dan mengibaskan rambutnya. "Aku tidak memahamimu. Aku tidak mengerti apa pun mengenai dirimu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa parau.

"Kau tidak sendirian dalam hal itu," katanya.

"Kau tidak berhak membuat keputusan bagiku," sergah Sungmin. Air mata masih bersinar di matanya, tapi tatapannya menantang. "Aku bisa bertanggungjawab atas diriku sendiri."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sudah lama mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Ya. Aku sadar itu."

"Lalu apa maumu dengan mencampuri kehidupanku?" embusan angina hangat menerbangkan helaian rambut kemasan Sungmin ke wajah. Tanpa berpikir, Kyuhyun meraih dan menyelipkan kembali ke belakang telinga.

"Biarkan aku membantumu," ujarnya pelan.

"Itu ide gila. Kau bekerja untuk…"

"Seojong klienku. Dia membayarku untuk nasihat hukum, dan aku akan menyarankan dia untuk menggunakan tes yang dilakukan setelah bayi dilahirkan, ketika laboratorium bisa mengambil contoh DNA yang tidak bersifat invasive."

"Dia tidak akan menerimanya. Dan aku tidak akan bisa menjalani hidupku sampai—sampai semua ini berlalu. Aku harus menemukan tempat tinggal. Pekerjaan. Menyusun rencana bagi bayi itu. Dan bagaimana aku bisa berbuat demikian jika setiap bangun pagi, aku tahu Seojong akan menelponku, menanyakan keadaanku, bahwa dia akan membuntuti seperti bayangan, setiap waktu."

"Aku akan mengatasinya."

Sungmin menggeleng. Air mata melembabkan bulu matanya, lalu mulai jatuh bagaikan berlian mungil di pipinya.

"Mengapa?" tanyanya. "Jawab pertanyaan ini. Mengapa kau membantuku?"

"Karena itulah hal yang benar."

"Kau tidak berpendapat begitu kemarin siang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Mungkin aku harus banyak belajar."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh, kan?" Tanya Sungmin, suaranya diwarnai rasa tak percaya. "Kau akan meyakinkan dia untuk tidak mengangguku sampai bayi ini lahir."

"Ya."

"Tapi mngapa?"

Otot mengencang di rahang Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui mana yang kenyataan dan mana kebohongan, serta menolak mengakuinya selama itu?

"Karena aku tahu kau berkata jujur selama ini," katanya pelan.

Mata Sungmin membelalak. Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangan, mulai meraba wajah Sungmin, tapi kemudian menjatuhkan tangannya. Terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini—pikiran jernih, jantung berdegup kencang—ia hendak jatuh ke dalam kegelapan dan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Ia tahu ini cara tubuhnya mempersiapka diri untuk kejadian selanjutnya.

"Bayi ini," kata Kyuhyun, "bukan anak Hankyung."

Hening. Lalu Sungmin menarik napas pelan. "Benar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku kemarin menanyakan hal ini," katanya. "Sekarang, aku akan mengulangi pertanyaanku." Ia mengulurkan tangan lagi, menarik bahu Sungmin. "Sungmin, apakah ini bayiku?"

Ia menanti, mengetahui ini pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia tanyakan sejak awal, tidak disusun dan dilontarkan secara spontan seperti kemarin, namun diutarakan dengan penuh perhatian dan makna.

"Katakan sejujurnya," bisiknya lembut. "Apakah ini anakku?"

Bibir Sungmin, bibir yang diingat Kyuhyun sebagai bibir yang semanis madu, bergetar.

Sungmin mendesah, dan semua impian, bayangan, serta ketakutan meliputi Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara pelan yang sempurna itu.

"Ya," bisik Sungmin, "kau benar. Aku mengandung anakmu."

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun pernah mendengar orang lain mendeskripsikan momen transisi dalam hidup mereka. Biasanya dia menganggap deskripsi itu berlebihan. Terlalu konyol.

Ia menganal istilah-istilah seperti "dunia berhenti berputar", atau "bumi seolah berhenti", dan paham bahwa itu hanyalah metafora.

Namun, pria logis macam apa yang tak akan menertawakan kata-kata tolol seperti itu?

Sekarang, mendengar desahan Sungmin, melihat kegelapan dalam pancaran mata wanita itu, ia sadar istilah-istilah tersebut tidak berlebihan, dan sama sekali tidak konyol.

Kata-kata itu justru akurat sebab jika bumi tidak sedang berguncnag di bawah kakinya, maka Seoul tentu sedang dilanda gempa bumi dahsyat.

Kyuhyun mengutarakan pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan, dan jawaban yang ia terima mengubah hidupnya.

Ia tahu ia seharusnya mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi apa yang bisa ia katakana? Otaknya seolah beku, lidahnya kaku.

Jika ini film, ia tentu akan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. Menikahlah denganku, dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya." Dan SUngmin akan melemparkan diri ke pelukannya dan berseru, "Ya, oh ya, aku bersedia!"

Music merdu berbunyi, kredit film muncul.

Namun ini bukan film, ia bukan Tom Hanks dan Sungmin bukan Meg Ryan.

Ini kehidupan nyata, mereka dua pribadi yang belum saling mengenal kecuali secara fisik—dan itulah yang membawa mereka ke dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sekujur tubuhnya seolah disiram air es.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin menikahi siapa pun, tidak dalam waku dekat. Dan bahkan jika ingin menikah, ia tidak akan memulai hidup baru bersama wanita yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Jadi, bukan lamaran pernikahan yang terucap dari bibirnya. Melainkan perkataan yang jauh lebih mendasar.

"Kau bilang kau menggunakan pil KB."

"Memang." Suara Sungmin terdengar ketus. "Dan pil itu 99,9% efektif, kata brosur yang menyertainya.

"Ya, baiklah. Tapi…"

"Tapi ternyata aku satu persen yang lain. Maaf. Nol koma satu persen." Sungmin mendengus sebagai upaya menahan tawa sinis. "Hebat sekali, bukan? Pil itu biasanya bekerja dengan baik kecuali pada malam itu." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, melihat ekspresi di wajah pria itu dan mendongak. "Dengar, jika kau tidak ingin tahu mengenai bayiku atau jika kau tak mau percaya, kau seharusnya tidak bertanya."

Sungmin benar.

Dan yang lebih menakjubkan, atau mungkin yang lebih tragis, Kyuhyun percaya pada wanita itu.

Pada level yang pragmatis, apa lagi alasan Sungmin bersedia menjalani tes CVS?

Dan pada level yang tak berkaitan dengan pragmatism, Sungmin adalah wanita yang Kyuhyun dekap malam bersejarah itu. Tak peduli apa "kesepakatan" antara Sungmin dan Kim Hankyung, Kyuhyun tahu wanita itu tak akan berbohong terutama mengenai hal sepenting ini.

"Aku percaya padamu," katanya perlahan. "Hanya saja—hanya saja, semua ini butuh waktu untuk di cerna."

Sungmin ingin melontarkan ejekan cerdas, tapi mengingat reaksinya sendiri saat melihat garis di alat tes berubah biru, dia mengurungkan niat untuk memancing pertengkaran.

"Aku tahu." Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. "Aku tahu itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kita harus bicara."

"Taka da yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Kau mengandung," kata Kyuhyun tegas. "Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu. Menurutku, ada banyak yang perlu kita bahas."

Sungmin tidak terkejut.

Cho Kyuhyun bukan pria yang baru saja mendengarkan kabar mengejutkan, dia seorang pengacara. Dia pasti punya pidato yang harus diucapkan, mungkin berkas-berkan yang perlu Sungmin tanda tangani.

Lolos dari mulut harimau masuk ke mulut buaya. Dengan satu perbedaan besar.

Kim Seojong ingin memaksa diri untuk memasuki kehidupannya.

Cho Kyuhyun ingin memastikan diri tetap berada di luar kehidupan Sungmin.

Dan itu tak jadi masalah bagi Sungmin.

.

Sungmin menyarankan mereka pergi ke hotelnya.

Sungmin membayangkan suit jelek dengan kemewahan memuakan lalu menggeleng.

"Lupakan saja. Ada kedai kopi di sebelah stasiun kereta bawah tanah."

"Baiklah," kata Kyuhyun tenang. "Taka da tempat yang lebih pantas untuk mendiskusikan kehamilanmu selain kedai kopi. Kita bisa meminta nasihat dan pencerahan dari para pelayan di sana."

Sungmin ingin memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa bukan hanya dia yang hamil, tapi mereka berdua. Namun hati kecilnya tahu itu tidak benar, pria hanya membicarakan kehamilan di serial komedi di TV, di mana mereka selalu gembira jika tahu akan menjadi ayah.

Ini kehidupan nyata, dan Sungmin tahu, lewat pengalaman, bagaimana reaksi pria.

"Aku tidak menyukai kamar hotelmu."

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya."

"Tentu saja pernah. Kemarin."

"Seojong yang membuat pengaturan itu, bukan aku. Aku tinggal di…"

"Aku tidak peduli di mana kau tinggal. Aku tidak mau pergi ke sana."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. "Apa-apan ini perang perebutan wilayah?"

"Bukan," kata Sungmin cepat-cepat—tapi… kenyataannya tuduhan Kyuhyun benar.

Sungmin tak ingin memberi Kyuhyun keuntungan psikologis.

"Baiklah," ujar Kyuhyun ragu. "Kita bisa pergi ke tempatmu."

Lokasi kejahatan, pikir Sungmin, merasa darah panas menyapu wajahnya.

"Kita bisa berbincnag di sini. Maksudku, tidak banyak yang harus kita bahas. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menuntut apa pun darimu atau…"

Kyuhyun meraih siku Sungmin dan menariknya mendekat. Penduduk Seoul, yang dibutakan oleh kesibukan kota besar, lalu-lalang melewati mereka bagaikan air sungai yang mengalir deras.

"Ini bukan tentang kau dan aku," kata Kyuhyun, kata-katanya tajam. "Ini mengenai—mengenai situasi yang kita ciptakan."

"Ini seorang bayi," kata Sungmin, mencoba menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar, "bukan situasi."

"Kau tahu maksudku."

"Apa yang kuketahui," kata Sungmin, "adalah bahwa aku sudah membuat keputusan."

"Kau membuat keputusan itu tanpa meminta masukanku."

"Kau bukan bagian dari hal ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa, tapi derai tawanya terdengar parau.

"Kau mengandung anakku. Aku bermaksud melakukan yang terbaik baginya."

Ya ampun, Kyuhyun dihanyutkan leh prinsip tanggung jawab. Apakah itu cukup penting dalam situasi seperti ini?

"Yang terbaik." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur?" untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun terlihat tidak yakin. "Aku tidak tahu. Itulah yang perlu kita bahas."

Sungmin mengangguk.

Dan sial, pikir Kyuhyun, air matakah yang ia lihat di tepi kelopak mata Sungmin?

Hati Kyuhyun seolah diremas. Sungmin tampak begitu belia, begitu tersesat, begitu rapuh.

Tanpa berpikir kembali, Kyuhyun menunduk dan menyapukan bibir ke bibir Sungmin.

Itu kesalahan. Ia langsung menyadarinya, bahkan saat bibir Sungmin seolah meleleh di bawah kecupannya.

Ciuman itu membawa kembali kennagan yang tak diinginkan. Kenangan tentang rasa, tentang sentuhan, tentang betapa tepatnya Sungmin beraa di pelukannya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah. Sebuah taksi menuju kearah mereka. Sungguh tepat waktu. Kyuhyun memanggil taksi tersebut, lalu menatap Sungmin. Wajah wanita itu pucat. Bibirnya gemetar. Kyuhyun ingin menciumnya lagi.

"Mari ita pergi," kata Kyuhyun singkat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin.

.

Lingkungan tempat tinggal Sungmin tidak menampakkan perkembangan.

Sejujurnya, tempat itu terlihat lebih buruk.

Tong sampah yang terlalu penuh berada di bahu jalan. Salah satunya terguling dan isinya tumpah ke halaman.

Segerombola remaja, berusia enam belas tahun, mungkin tujuh belas, tengah mengobrol di depan bangunan. Dua di antaranya saling menyikut saat Sungmin keluar dari taksi.

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan di sisinya.

Dengan satu tatapan, ia mengusir anak-anak itu.

Ia mencoba mengenali perasaannya—kemarahan yang memuncak dan menggantikan kelembutan konyol yang menguasainya di depan kantor Yunho—dan ia yakin perasaan itu terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Ia meraih siku Sungmin, menarik wanita itu menaiki tangga, masuk ke lorong yang menyedihkan, lalu mendaki tangga berderit ke apartemennya.

"Kunci," kata Kyuhyun, mengacuhkan putaran mata Sungmin saat wanita itu menyerahkan unci. Setibanya di ruang duduk, Kyuhyun tidak membuang waktu untuk berbasa-basi dan langsung menunjuk sofa. "Duduk."

Sungmin bersedekap.

"Apakah kau tidak dengar? Kubilang…"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti anjing bagimu?"

Sial, meski marah, Kyuhyun ingin tertawa, tapi ia tidak bodoh.

Ia malah memamerkan gigi dalam senyuman dingin.

"Lucu sekali."

"Tidak," kata Sungmin, "sama sekali tidak lucu." Ia melewati Kyuhyun menuju dapur, membuka laci, mengeluarkan cangkir dan sendok the, lalu mengisi teko dengan air. Kyuhyun mengikutinya, menggumamkan umpatan pelan, merebut teko dari tangan Sungmin, dan mengempaskannya ke atas kompor.

"Apa yang kau pikir hendak kaulakukan?"

"Aku menyeduh the. The herbal." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, bulu matanya berkibar, melemparkan senyuman yang amat manis. "Mengapa? Kau ingin secangkir teh?"

Apakah wanita itu sengaja memicu amarahnya? Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun meraih bahu Sungmin dan mengguncang tubuh wanita itu hingga sadar.

Atau mungkin mendekap Sungmin dan menciumnya sampai mereka berdua kehilangan kesadaran.

Sial.

Ke mana logika pergi saat ia bersama Sungmin? Menghilang bahagikan asap yang tertiup angina. Kyuhyun tak bisa membiarkan dirinya lengah. Sekali lagi. Satu kali sudahlah cukup. Jauh dari cukup. Lihatlah risiko yang kini ia hadapi.

Mereka berdua hadapi.

Ia harus mengingat itu.

"Sebenarnya," kata Kyuhyun, "aku mau minum teh."

Ia memaksa senyum. Lalu ia mencopot mantel, membuka kancing kerah, menanggalkan dasi, menggulung lengan baju…

"Bagaimana kalau kau menganggap ini rumahmu sendiri?" kata Sungmin dengan suara yang sama manisnya.

Kyuhyun melayangkan senyuman hampa.

"Terima kasih," balasnya, menarik kursi dari meja. "Aku akan berbuat demikian."

Sungmin menyipitkan mata mengawasi Kyuhyun duduk dan menyilangkan pergelangan kaki. Ketika Kyuhyun melipat tangan di dada, Sungmin menggumamkan umpatan.

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa.

Apa yang baru Sungmin katakana sangat tidak sopan, terutama karena terucap dari bibir lembut itu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkannya.

Ia setuju dengan perasaan Sungmin.

Hubungan mereka berubah dari buram menjadi keruh.

Teko menjerit. Sungmin mencelupkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir. Kyuhyun benci rasa teh—teh adalah minuman orang sakit—dan ini bukan hanya teh, melainkan cairan herbal menjijikan.

Adik-adik perempuannya akan menyukai minuman ini—dan hal terakhir yang ingin ia ingat adalah adik-adiknya. Atau saudara-saudara lelakinya. Ata siapa pun dalam keluarganya.

Kemarahan memeras tenaganya. Mengapa tidak menambahkan the herbal ke dalam sistemnya dan membasuh habis tenaga yang tersisa?

"Ini," kata Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin menghidangkan cangkir ke meja, "bukan the."

"Inilah yang aku minum."

"Konyol," gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin menatapnya. "Madu?"

"Apa?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

"Apakah kau ingin madu untuk tehmu?"

"Bagaima dengan gula?"

"Aku sudah berhenti mengonsumsi gula pasir."

"Tidak punya gula. Tidak punya teh. Apa-apaan kau ini, maniak kesehatan?"

Sungmin menarik kursi, duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang hamil."

"Kita sudah membahas itu."

"Apakah kau tolol atau hanya tak peka? Wanita hamil tidak sebaiknya mengonsumsi kadein! Mereka harus memperhatikan makanan dan minuman mereka! Makanan alami! Makanan organic! Madu! The herbal! Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun bisa melihat puluhan tanda seru di udara.

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh? Hanya itu yang bisa kaukatakan setelah sikap keterlaluan?"

"Hei, aku tidak…" Kyuhyun berdeham. "Aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kehamilan."

"Benar," bentak Sungmin, dan dalam sekejap Kyuhyun menyaksikan kemarahan wanita itu surut. Sungmin meletakkan siku di meja, menyandarkan kening di tangan. "Tidak," katanya lagi, "dan aku juga tidak tahu."

Air mata membanjiri pipinya. Kyuhyun berdiri, mengambil tisu dari gulungan di atas wastafel, dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin," bisiknya lembut, berjongkok di sisi wanita itu. "Maafkan aku."

Sungmin mengambil tisu itu, membersit hidung dengan suara keras.

"tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Aku melemparkan hal ini kepadamu seolah ini… batu bata berat. Aku tahu kau masih… masih mencoba memprosesnya."

Kyuhyun menarik kursi mendekat, meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam erat-erat.

"Kau tahu, hal ini sama-sama asing bagi kita."

"Kalimat yang sangat meremehkan," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa parau.

"Namun kita akan belajar bersama." Kyuhyun tersenyum, membungkuk mendekat, melepaskan salah satu tangan Sungmin supaya bisa menyelipkan rambut wanita itu ke belakang telinga. "Lihatlah betapa banyak yang baru saja kupelajari. Kafein dilarang. Madu. Herbal. Maksudku, aku hanyalah pria yang berpikir bahwa isi dapur adalah teko kopi, setumpuk roti basi, krim keju yang belum berjamur, dan lembaran menu restoran."

Sungmin tertawa. Kali ini tawanya tulus, dan Kyuhyun ingin bersorak. Namun ia malah menyodorkan cangkir teh ke hadapan wanita itu.

"Ayolah. Minum the ini. Bagus sekali. Dan sekali lagi. Baiklah. Apakah kau lapar? Apakah aku sebaiknya membeli makanan?"

"Kyuhyun…"

"Tidak lapar? Baiklah. Kalau begitu, teh saja…"

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin meletakkan cangkirnya. "Apa yang kau katakana mengenai kita sebaiknya bicara…"

"Ya." Kyuhyun duduk tegak. "Itulah keinginanku."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu—aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkan…"

"Dengar," kata Kyuhyun, "kita sama-sama sudah dewasa. Kita harus mengatasi hal ini."

Satu anggukan lagi. Baiklah. Ada kemajuan. Mereka sama-sama tennag. Jauh lebih tennag daripada sebelumnya, terutama Kyuhyun.

Semua kemarahan pria itu.

Bukan menganai Sungmin dan dirinya, melainkan karena ia tidak tahu langkah apa yang bisa dia ambil, dan ketidaktahuan ini sulit ia terima. Sekolah Hukum. Militer. Praktiknya yang sukses. Sepanjang hidup ia biasa mengambil langkah logis dan membuat pilihan yang benar.

Sungmin mendorong mundur kursinya. "Beri aku satu menit."

"Tidak. Kita tidak bisa menunda-nunda."

"Pelajaran nomor dua mengenai kehamilan," kata Sungmin dengan senyum kecil. "Kau sering buang air kecil."

"Oh," kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Rupanya itu jawaban andalannya hari ini.

Ia mengawasi Sungmin meninggalkan dapur. Wanita itu penuh kebanggaan diri. Berkeras untuk tidak bergantung pada Kyuhyun atau orang lain.

Sial, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Kyuhyun tahu apa pilihannya secara hukum. Namun bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Emosinya? Itu tidak bisa diselipkan dalam kategori hukum yang sempit.

Ia mendengar suara toilet disiram. Mendengar air wastafel. Mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka.

Sungmin kembali ke dapur.

Wanita itu sudah membasuh wajah. Menyisir rambut. Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya bergetar dengan aneh. Bergejolak. Atau mungkin membumbung terbang. Apa pun itu, sensasi tersebut sungguh asing.

Mungkin yang bergerak hanya lambungnya, bukan hati. Sungmin belum makan sejak pagi. Dia bahkan belum sempat minum kopi.

Dia meraih cangkir tehnya. Meneguk sedikit. Mencoba tidak muntah.

Sungmin tertawa. Kyuhyun mendongak.

"Kau tampak seperti baru saja menelan cacing."

"Hei, cacing tidak terlalu menjijikan." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sungmin. "Dibesarkan dengan dua saudara lelaki yang senang menantangku, aku terbiasa melakukan banyak hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan di hadapan orang-orang terpelajar."

Sungmin duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tidak lagi tertawa.

"Seperti membicarakan apa yang pantas kaulakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa wanita yang… wanita yang pernah bersamamu ternyata hamil."

"Wanita yang pernah bercinta denganku," kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Setelah beberapa detik, Sungmin memalinkan wajah, menggigit bibir bawah. Kyuhyun mengawasinya, mencoba tidak membayangkan betapa lembutnya bibir itu.

"Jadi," kata Sungmin, "jadi… aku sudah menyusun rencana. Well, aku mencoba membuat rencana namun dengan Seojong membuntuti setiap langkahku…"

"Lupakan Seojong." Mengapa suara Kyuhyun sangat serak? "Lupakan dia," ulangnya. "Dia tidak akan mengusikmu lagi."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku akan mengatasi pria itu."

"Terima kasih."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku," kata Kyuhyun, suaranya semakin parau. "Sudah sepatutnya aku bertindak seperti itu." Ia berdeham. "Apa saja rencanamu?"

Pertama, yang terutama di daftarku…" Sungmin duduk tegak, tangannya memegangi cangkir the, matanya berbinar. "Aku akan pindah dari sini."

"Tentu saja kau harus pindah."

"Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal baru di—well, aku belum yakin. Mungkin di Busan atau di Jeju atau mungkin…"

"Rumah yang sesungguhnya," kata Kyuhyun. "Seorang anak membutuhkan halaman. Seekor anjing. Halaman luas untuk dijelajahi."

"Aku mempertimbangkan untuk menyewa rumah, namun biaya sewanya…"

"Menyewa bukan ide bagus. Mungkin terdengar bagus dalam kondisi ekonomi sekarang, tapi masih banyak rumah di pasaran yang memiliki harga bagus."

Ya Tuhan.

Donghae tentu akan bangga padanya. Atau mungkin juga tidak. Kyuhyun terdengar seperti pria eksekutif kaku, dan ukan seperti pria yang hendak menjadi—hendak menjadi—

"Mungkin," kata Sungmin, "tapi aku harus bersikap realistis."

"Aku setuju. Bersikap realistis adalah keahlianku." _Apakah aku baru saja mengatakan kalimat setolol itu?_ "Maksudku, aku bisa menyusun garis besar rencana dan—ada apa?"

Mata Sungmin menyipit. Dia pandai menyipitkan matanya; Kyuhyun menyadari hal tersebut, dan bahwa tindakan itu menandakan badai akan tiba.

"Aku sudah menyusun rencanaku sendiri untuk tiga bulan."

"Aku yakin kau sudah melakukannya, tapi…"

"Tidak ada kata tapi, Kyuhyun, akulah yang sudah menangani—apa sebutanmu? 'Situasi' ini."

"Sementara aku tidak diberitahu." Kyuhyun merasakan api kemarahan terpercik kembali. "Dan ini menimbulkan pertanyaan penting di benakku. Mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku setelah kau sadar dirimu hamil?"

"Pertama-tama, aku tidak tahu nama margamu. Aku tidak mengetahui apa pun mengenai kau, selain kau tinggal di distrik besar. Apa yang kita… apa yang telah kau." Wajah Sungmin pucat. "Aku masih tidak mempercayainya. Dan percayalah, aku tidak bangga dengan perbuatanku."

Beragam bayangan tersbesit dipikiran Kyuhyun. Dirinya berjalan pada malam itu, tubuhnya yang serasa terbakar akibat wanita itu. Mencoba mengabaikan perasaannya dan kemudian kesadaran bahwa wanita itu juga menginginkannya, dan bagaimana wanita itu berakhir dalam dekapannya, panas, dan liar.

"Aku tidak menyesali malam itu," kata Kyuhyun, suaranya parau. "Dan kau sebaiknya juga tidak."

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun. Lalu berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri. Ia berdiri di sisi Sungmin, terlalu dekat, terlalu maskulin, dan menggagalkan upaya Sungmin untuk melupakannya.

"Itulah alasan aku ada di sini," kata Kyuhyun. "Untuk membahasnya."

"Membahas—membahas bayi ini. Bukan membahas…"

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu."

"Hentikan!" sungmin menutup mata, seolah tindakan itu bisa mengusir semua kenangan yang masih membekas. "Aku tidak ingin—tidak mau—"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku pun tak ingin." Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin, mengangkat wajah Sungmin; helai-helai rambut wanita itu melingkari jemarinya. "tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Ingatan tentang dirimu. Sentuhanmu. Bagaimana rasa dirimu. Kenikmatan saat aku ada di dalammu."

Sungmin menampar tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mennagkup wajah wanita itu, menariknya mendekat.

"Tidak," ujar Sungmin tajam, namun terlambat.

Bibir Kyuhyun memangutnya dan mereka pun berciuman, ciuman yang sarat akan gairah terpendam, dengan penuh semangat amun tetap terasa lembut.

Lidah Kyuhyun mencari celah untuk menembus bibir Sungmin yang manis dan Sungmin menggerang, membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan pria itu masuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian—momen yang sejenak tapi terasa bagaikan selamanya—Kyuhyun mendongak, tapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kemarin?" ia tahu suaranya bergetar. Lantas kenapa? Perbuatannya barusan tidak logis, tapi pertanyaannya beralasa. "Kau lebih rela menjalani tes paternitas daripada memberitahuku kebenarannya?"

"Lepaskan aku."

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kemarin?"

"Kau tidak tertarik mendengar kebenarannya tiga bulan yang lalu. Mengapa kau ingin mendengarnya kemarin?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pergi begitu saja malam itu. Tidak mau bertanya. Kau hanya—kau hanya memukul Hankyung, mengutarakan prasangkamu mengenai dirimu, lalu kau menghilang."

"Dan?"

"Apa maksudmu, dan? Itulah caramu mengakhiri hubungan kita. Sekarang kau berkata bahwa ketika aku menemukanmu menantiku di kamar hotel kemarin siang, aku sepatutnya mengulurkan, tersenyum, dan menyapa, 'Halo tuan Cho, senang berjumpa kembali dengan Anda dan oh, omong-omong, aku sedang mengandung anak Anda?'" sungmin membebaskan diri dari dekapan Kyuhyun, matanya berkilat memancarkan perlawanan dan kemarahan atau apakah itu rasa sakit? "Itu pasti akan membuka percakapan dengan baik!"

Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa wanita itu salah—tapi hujatan Sungmin benar. Kyuhyun tidak akan memercayainya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin mengapa ia memercayai wanita itu sekarang.

Namun, hati kecilnya percaya.

Kejadian tadi pagi mengubah segalanya.

Sungmin kembali menjadi wanita yang Kyuhyun jumpai tiga bulan lalu, wanita yang merupakan kombinasi dari kerapuhan dan keberanian, dan wanita itu mampu menyentuh sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa dijamah orang lain.

"tidak sepantasnya aku meninggalkan kau begitu saja malam itu," ujar Kyuhyun lirih. "Tuhan tahu, aku tidak berhak menghakimi orang lain."

"Tidak seorang pun punya hak menghakimi orang lain," sahut Sungmin tegas, "terutama jika orang itu mau bertanya lebih dulu."

Otot rahang Kyuhyun menegang. "Apa yang bisa kutanyakan?"

"Lupakan saja," gumam Sungmin lelah. "Semuanya sudah berlalu."

"Tidak! Aku berhak tahu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, menimbang-nimbang ucapan itu. Lalu dia tersenyum pahit. "Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kau memulai dengan bertanya, 'Apakah aku dan Hankyunh adalah kekasih?"

"Apakah kau mengatakan kalian bukan kekasih?"

"Apakah kau percaya jika aku berkata demikian?"

Jantung Kyuhyun berdesir. "Coba jelaskan." Detik demi detik berlalu. Kyuhyun mengumpat, menyentuh bahu Sungmin lagi. "Sial, Sungmin. Aku ingin kau jujur. Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

"Bukan." Air mata menggenangi matanya. "Dia temanku. Dia sahabat terbaik…"

Ucapannya terputus. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan menenangkannya, tapi ia tak sanggup.

Belum sanggup. Tidak sampai bayangan tentang Seojong dan Sungmin menghilang dari pikirannya.

"Itu hari terburuk dalam hidupku," bisik Sungmin. "Ketika aku kehilangan dia."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mencari-cari kata penghiburan namun ia malah mendengar dirinya berkata, "Lalu mengapa kalian tinggal bersama?"

Sungmin menengus tidak percaya.

"Hanya itukah yang mampu dikhawatirkan oleh egomu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku," kata KYuhyun dingin, menyadari keberadaan hantu masa lalu yang berdiam dalam dirinya—ia dilatih untuk tidak memercayai orang lain, menolak semua jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan—telah mengambil alih.

"Kami tidak tinggal bersama dengan cara yang kau duga. Hankyung membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Aku bilang dia bisa tinggal bersamaku sampai dia menemukan tmpat lain."

"Jadi kau hanya mengatakan bahwa kau hanya teman serumah?"

Sekali lagi, Sungmin hanya menyipitkan mata.

"Aku tidak mengatakan, aku menyatakan. Kami hanya teman. Titik. Akhir dari cerita."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Satu pertanyaan lagi. Ia benci karena karena harus menanyakan—tetapi ia harus tahu. Ya Tuhan, ia harus cemburu pada pria yang sudah meninggal, dan ini sungguh menyedihkan.

"Dan di manakah dia tidur?"

Napas berdesis dari sela gigi Sungmin yang dikeretakkan.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kyuhyun! Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku repot-repot menjelaskan. Kau tidak mau menerima kebenaran!"

"Di mana?" tuntut Kyuhyun, karena ya, ia sendiri punya teman-teman wanita, ia tahu ada beberapa pria dan wanita yang bisa berteman tanpa unsur sensual, tetapi bagaimana seorang pria bisa berada di dekat Sungmin dan tidak menginginkannya, tidak rindu untuk menyentuhnya?

"Dia tidur dimana kau tidur," jawab Sungmin, suaranya parau. "Kami biasa bercanda bahwa itu adalah kamar tamu."

"Kami," kyuhyun mendengar dirinya menyanggah.

Sungmin menengadah. Matanya berkilau, entah karena air mata atau rasa marah.

"Kami," katanya tegas. "Sebab Hankyung lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Dia bagaikan—dia keluargaku, kakak yang kudambakan. Dia selalu ada untukku, selalu, sampai saat dia turun dari bus pada malam yang gelap dan sebuah mobil melanggar lampu merah lalu…"

"Oh tidak," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat. Ia meraih Sungmin, tapi wanita itu mendorongnya.

"Hankyung dan aku tidak punya hubungan intim. Tidak pernah, tidak akan, dan tidak bisa. Dia gay!"

Gay. Kata tersebut seakan bergema di dalam keheningan.

"Gay?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Gay. Penyuka sesame jenis," kata Sungmin. Dia menyeka matanya dan melayangkan tatapan yang tidak akan Kyuhyun lupakan. "Dan kau—kau bajingan papan atas!"

Sungmin berbalik dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Pintunya dibanting menutup.

Kyuhyun bergeming.

Ia tak bisa bergerak, bahkan jika truk pemadam kebakaran mendadak muncul di dapur ini.

Hankyung menyukai pria. Dia bukan kekasih Sungmin.

Dan ia, Cho Kyuhyun adalah… ya, baiklah ia bajingan papan atas.

Namun bukan hanya itu.

Ia juga adalah… adalah…

Kenyataan menghantamnya.

Lupakan ucapan sopan mengenai bagaimana ia secara sukarela mengakui bahwa dirinya telah membuat Sungmin hamil, bahwa ia mau bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan di Rahim wanita itu. Semua filsafat itu benar, tetapi itu bukan masalah yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun terempas ke kursi.

Ia adalah—Ya Ampun!

Ia calon ayah.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Sungmin membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Napasnya tersengal. Dia dipenuhi kemarahan.

Dia tidak yakin siapa yang lebih tolol, dirinya atau Kyuhyun.

Tak pernah terpikir oleh pria itu untuk bertanya mengenai malam tersebut. Mengenai apakah mungkin ia hanya salah membaca situasi.

Namun jika dipikir kembali, mengapa Kyuhyun perlu bertanya? Pukul berapa Sungmin bertemu pria itu? Sembilan malam? Lalu membawa pria itu pulang pada pukul sepuluh. Tidur dengannya pada larut malam setelah dengan bodoh berjalan ke ruang duduk, menyangka Kyuhyun sudah tidur…

Atau mungkin berharap Kyuhyun belum tidur.

Tak jadi masalah.

Sungmin berhubungan intim dengan pria itu. Intim, sederhana, dan jelas. Hubungan itu tak berarti lebih bagi Kyuhyun dan jelas-jelas tak bermakna bagi Sungmin.

 _Pembohong, pembohong, pembohong!_ Hubungan mereka sangat amat berarti segalanya. Paling tidak, Sungmin percaya malam itu berarti lebih.

Sekarang, dia mengandung bayi Kyuhyun.

Ya Tuhan, Betapa kacau hidupnya!

Dua puluh empat jam yang lalu, saat ia melangkah ke kamar hotel dan menemukan pria itu menanti, dia piker situasinya tak akan memburuk.

Yang benar saja. Dan semua ini salahnya.

Mengapa ia mengatakan kebenaranyya pada Kyuhyun? Kemarin, saat Kyuhyun bertanya apakah dia menghamili Sungmin, dia sama sekali tak ragu. Kebohongan terucap semudah bernapas.

 _Tidak_ , kata Sungmin saat itu, _kau tidak menghamiliku_.

Jadi, apa yang berubah?

Tak ada, kecuali kemampuannya untuk menutup mulut. Memberitahukan kebenarannya kepada Kyuhyun justru memperkeruh masalah. Tak ada keuntungan yang bisa diraih, Sungmin seharusnya tahu.

Dia mengulangi kisah hidup ibunya, bertemu pria, berhubungan intim, hamil…

Sungmin memandangi bayangannya di cermin.

Bahwa dia, yang mengetahui derita seorang anak haram, tega melahirkan bayi yang akan menanggung stigma yang sama…

Sungmin tahu bagaimana tatapan yang mencela anak tanpa ayah sudah memudar. Tapi tidak bagi dirinya. Status sebagai anak haram memenuhi masa kecilnya, dibesarkan di kota kecil konservatif bersama ibu yang tak sanggup meninggalkan masa lalu.

Apa yang dia harapkan dari Kyuhyun setelah dia mengemukakan kejujuran? Apakah sebagian dirinya berharap Kyuhyun akan berkata…

Apa?

Bahwa pria itu bersedia mengakui bayinya? Memikul tanggung jawab seorang ayah? Atau paling tidak, memikul peran itu paruh waktu. Setiap akhir pekan, dua minggu pada musim panas? Pesta dan sa ayah dan putrinya, atau acara berkemah ayah dan putranya? Muncul sesekali sehingga saat anak-anak lain berkata, "Ini ayahku," anaknya tidak merasa terkucilkan?

Sungmin menutup kloset lalu duduk di atasnya.

Beberapa minggu terakhir, dia menghindari pemikiran seperti itu. Dia berkonsentrasi pada hal sehari-hari. Menemukan tempat tinggal. Mencari pekerjaan.

Apakah upayanya disengaja? Apakah dia mencoba melupakan masa kecilnya? Tanpa kehadiran ayah. Tanpa mengetahui nama sang ayah, tanpa foto, hanya kisah ibunya yang tak pernah berhenti mengenai betapa hidupnya hancur akibat seorang pria.

"Dia pembohong," kata ibunya. "Sama seperti semua pria, mau mengatakan apa pun supaya bisa tidur dengan wanita. Wanita yang memercayai pria adalah wanita bodoh dan berhak menganggung derita akibat perilaku pria."

Itu pengulangan akan fakta hidup yang tragis namun efeknya menyegarkan.

Sungmin pernah menyaksikan kebenaran fakta tersebut di sekelilingnya, mulai dari di sekolah dengan gadis-gadis yang patah hati setelah jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang berbohong untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan hingga aktris-aktris yang terkecoh dengan janji produser licik untuk membuat mereka terkenal.

Semua kebohongan itu demi seks.

Sungmin pernah mencobanya. Satu kali. Pada tahun pertamanya di Seoul, karena dia lelah mendengarkan gadis-gadis lain membual mengenai betapa hebatnya sensasi bercinta, namun baginya pengalaman itu tidak hebat sehingga dia tak pernah mencobanya lagi.

Hingga malam bersejarah tiga bulan yang lalu, ketika dia sadar bahwa hubungan intim terasa menakjubkan, dengan pria yang tepat, namun pria tu ternyata sama seperti deskripsi ibunya, hanya menginginkan tubuh wanita.

"Sungmin?"

Ketukan di pintu mengejutkannya.

Sungmin melompat berdiri, menyalakan air, mencoba membuat suara yang menandakan dia sedang melakukan hal berguna alih-alih mencoba menghentikan dunianya yang berubah kacau.

"Sungmin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia hampir tertawa. Dia baik-baik saja, meski hamil, sendirian, dan tak tahu mengapa dia memberitahukan kebenaran kepada Kyuhyun, yang jelas-jelas tak ingin tahu.

"Ya," katanya pelan. "beri aku waktu semenit."

Dia mencengkram tepi wastafel, menunduk, menarik napas.

Ada peribahasa yang berkata bahwa kebenaran akan membebaskanmu, tapi sama seperti kata-kata kuno lainnya, terkadang makna nya tidak masuk akal.

Kembali ke masalah awal. Mengapa dia memberitahu Kyuhyun?

Mungkin karena cara pria itu menanggulangi situasi hari ini. Kyuhyun tidak hanya mendukung keputusan Sungmin untuk menolak tes, pria itu malah terang-terangan melarang Sungmin melakukan tes itu.

Larangannya menyiratkan pengumuman penting.

 _Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku yang berkuasa di sini._

Jiwa wanita modern dalam diri Sungmin tentu akan tersinggung, namun dia senang melihat pria itu membuatnya merasa aman dan diinginkan. Kyuhyun telah menjadi kesatrianya lagi, walaupun hanya sejenak.

"Sungmin!" kenop pintu bergetar. "Jika kau sakit…"

Sungmin berdiri tegak, menatap matanya sendiri di cermin, lalu menghadap pintu, membuka kunci, dan menariknya terbuka.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya tenang.

Kyuhyun tidak terlihat yakin. Well, mengapa tidak? Karena Sungmin sendiri tahu seperti apa rupanya. Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya lemas; dia terlihat seperti poseter. "sebelum" di iklan vitamin.

"Kalau begitu," kata Kyuhyun, "kita perlu bicara."

"Kita sudah bicara."

"Belum."

Inilah momen yang dinanti. Pria tampan, kaya raya, yang terkadang baik hati dan terkadang jahat, yang sudah mengacaukan dunianya akan melemparkan uang kepadanya agar dia mau menghilang dari hidup pria itu.

Tindakan yang tak jauh lebih baik daripada tindakan ayah biologisnya.

"Dengarkan aku," kata Sungmin lelah, "mari kita sama-sama jujur, oke? Aku tahu apa yang akan kaukatakan."

"Wow. Talenta yang berguna."

"Dan kau tak perlu membuang waktu. Aku ingin…"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya. Tempat tinggal. Pekerjaan. Sekarang giliranku."

Apa yang Sungmin inginkan adalah Kyuhyun menghilang, tapi baiklah, biarkan pria itu bicara. Sungmin tahu dia tidak bisa mengusir Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu puas.

"Baiklah," kata Sungmin, lalu melintas melewati Kyuhyun ke ruang duduk yang sempit. melintas, menurut Kyuhyun, adalah kata uang tepat.

Bagaimana seorang wanita yang mengenakan celana jins dan kaus bisa tampak anggun adalah misteri baginya, tetapi hampir segala hal mengenai wanita yang satu ini tak bisa ia tebak.

Kyuhyun belum pernah menjumpai wanita seperti Sungmin, dan ia tak tahu apakah hal itu baik atau buruk.

Sungmin menarik kursi.

Kyuhyun menduduki sofa.

Sungmin duduk tegak, merapatkan lutut, tangannya terlipat di pangkuan. Wajahnya pucat, tapi selain itu dia tampak baik-baik saja.

Sungmin sudah lama berada di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun sempat mengkhawatirkannya. Bukankah wanita hamil mudah mual?

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kehamilan.

Ketiga adik perempuannya sibuk meniti karier. Henry pengantin baru. Donghae—well, Donghae adalah Donghae. Merupakan keajaiban jika dia memilih satu wanita, apalagi menjadi ayah.

Bukan berarti bahwa ia, Kyuhyun, sudah siap membuat keputusan seperti itu. Kehamilan itu hal yang tak terduga, namun jika ia harus memilih satu wanita untuk membesarkan anak bersama-sama, Sungmin pilihan yang baik.

Mungkin pilihan yang sempurna.

Sungmin cerdas. Menarik. Pemberani. Dan dia sungguh menyenangkan. Well, menyenangkan selama mereka tidak bertengkar, namun sejujurnya, Kyuhyun menyukai semangatnya.

Wanita biasana enggan beradu mulut dengannya.

Mereka biasa menyetujui apa pun yang Kyuhyun katakana. Adik-adiknya sering menggodanya akan hal itu.

Selain itu, Sungmin sangat, well, dia sangat cantik.

Rambut bagaikan cahaya matahari. Mata foxynya yang menghanyutkan. Klise, tetapi benar. Bibir bershape M yang melekuk membentuk senyum atau bergetar penuh emosi, dan terasa begitu manis.

Tubuhnya seolah tak berbentuk ditutupi selembar kaus besar, tapi Kyuhyun tidak perlu melihat untuk mengenal tubuh itu.

Sekujur diri Sungmin, setiap jengkal, terpahat dalam ingatannya.

Payudara Sungmin. Berat lekuk payudara tersebut di bawah telapak tangannya. Puncaknya yang pink pucat.

Tatapannya melayang ke bawah.

Sungmin tidak tampak sedang hamil, walaupun… ya. Kyuhyun kini bisa melihatnya. Lekukan kecil di perut. Bagaimana lekukan itu akan terasa di bawah sentuhannya sebelum ia membawa tangannya ke tengah kehangatan di antara?

"Kyuhyun?"

Ia mendongak.

Apakah Sungmin bisa membaca pikirannya, apa yang sedang ia ingat kembali, apa yang sekarang ia inginkan, sudah ia dambakan selama beberapa minggu terakhir?

Setiap otot tubuh Kyuhyun menegang dengan satu sensasi yang panas dan tajam.

Ia berdiri, berjalan ke jendela, mengantongi kedua tangan dan memandangi jalan yang kacau di bawah sambil berjuang menguasai diri.

Ini bukan saatnya mengalihkan perhatian.

Sungmin cukup lama berada di toilet sehingga Kyuhyun bisa membentuk rencana, rencana yang dapat ia implementasikan.

Selama beberapa menit Kyuhyun mempertimbangkan untuk mengurus detail-detailnya sendiri. Pengacara yang mewakili diri sendiri hanyalah pengacara bodoh. Begitu kata orang.

Namun kasus ini sederhana. Ia tidak bisa menemukan hal-hal yang tidak disetujui Sungmin, dan itu pertanda baik. Lagi pula, bahkan jika wanita itu keberatan, inilah yang akan terjadi.

Hukum dan logika berpihak pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Menghembuskannya kembali. Memasang wajah serius. Lalu ia menoleh dan melihat Sungmin sudah berdiri. Ia menggernyit, menunjuk kursi.

"Duduk"

Alis Sungmin terangkat. Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan wanita itu. Perintahnya bak komando militer.

"Maaf." Kyuhyun memaksakan senyuman. "Maksudku, lebih baik jika kita merasa nyaman selagi kita membahas, ah, membahas…."

"Situasi kita," kata Sungmin. "Bukankah itu istilah yang biasa kaugunakan?"

Kyuhyun tahu ia nyaris kalah berdebat padahal ia belum mulai bicara.. mengapa wanita itu berdiri di sini, dengan tangan terlipat? Mengapa dia tidak duduk? Mengukin Sungin menunggu Kyuhyun duduk lebih dulu.

Baiklah. Kyuhyun kembali ke sofa. Susuk di tengah. Detik demi detik berlalu. Sebelum Sungmin kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau tidak berharap."

"Sungmin, sebenarnya aku tidak berharap."

Mereka bicara bersamaan. "Kau dulu," Kyuhyun mempersilahkan.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bermaksud berseteru. Sebenarnya—sebenarnya aku tahu aku pantas meminta maaf."

Sungmin menjiilat bibir. Karena gugup, Kyuhyun tahu itu membasahi permukaan bibir yang lembut dan semanis madu.

Sial.

Ia aberdiri lagi, mengelilingi ruangan yang sangat sempit.

"Ya," katanya tegas, kau seharusnya meminta maaf. Kau seharusnya jujur sejak awal, tetapi aku bersedia memaafkanmu."

"Betapa baiknya kau."

Permintaan maaf yang sia-sia. Meski demikian, Kyuhyun sadar ia pantas dikasari. Ia terdengar menyebalkan, namun ia enggan mengakuinya.

"Intinya, kita sama-sama… memiliki masalah yang harus kita tangani."

Ia nyaris meringis mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, begitu kaku, begitu formal, dan sungguh berjarak.

Sungmin bukan hanya meringis. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Aku akan," kata Sungmin, "melahirkan dan membesrkan bayi ini!"

"Kau akan?" Kyuhyun terhenyak. "Kau pikir aku hendak memintamu melakukan sebaliknya?"

"Hanya supaya kita saling memahami saja."

Sungmin benar-benar kesal. Tatapannya dingin, dagu terangkat, dan tangan terlipat.

"Tentu saja kau akan melahirkan bayi ini." Kyuhyun menyugar rambut. "Itulah yang ingin kubahas. Bayi ini. Kau. Aku. Bagaimana kita akan menghadapi ini."

Pertahanan Sungmin sedikit mengendur. Namun hanya sedikit.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu… aku sudah menyusun rencana. Rencana yang belum pasti, tapi…"

"Seorang perawat di klinik. Ya."

"Kau balum pernah bertemu dokter kandungan?"

Sesuatu dalam nada bicara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin geram. Dia tidak suka melihat pria itu berdiri sementara dia duduk. Apakah Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan itu, untuk mendapatkan keunggulan psikologis?

Sungmin ikut berdiri. Kyuhyun masih lebih tinggi, kekar, dan berwibawa dibandingkan dirinya, namun paling tidak Sungmin tidak lagi merasa seperti murid yang dimarahi.

"Tidak," katanya tenang. "Aku belum bertemu dokter."

"Kau akan melakukannya, mulai sekarang."

Sungmin menyipitkan mata. "Betulkah itu?" ujarnya datar.

"Dan apartemen ini. Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini."

"Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku? Aku sudah bilang…"

"Bagaimana dengan pola makanmu? Apakah kau makan makanan bergizi?"

"Bubur gandum dan sayur," balas Sungmin ramah. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Kita tidak sedang membahas diriku, kita sedang membicarakan…"

Sungmin tahu persisi kapan Kyuhyun mencerna jawabannya. Wajah pria itu, seluruh sudut dan otot yang indah itu, berubah merah.

"Lucu sekali," hardik Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah," kata Sungmin, mencoba berbaik hati. "Aku menghargai perhatianmu, tapi sejauh ini aku dapat mengatasi sendiri."

"Kapan kau pindah rumah?"

"Tak lama lagi."

"Ke mana kau pergi?"

"Sudah kubilang. Busan. Jeju…"

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Jika kau keberatan karena aku belum menyelesaikan rencanaku."

"Kau tidak punya 'rencana' kau hanya punya ide. Itu berbeda."

"Baiklah itu berbeda. Tapi…"

"Aku ingin mendengar rencana, bukan ide, untuk bayi ini."

"Bayiku."

"Bayi kita." Kyuhyun menunggu sampai makna kata-katanya meresap—dan menyadari bahwa arti kata itu bukan hanya menyadarkan Sungmin, tapi juga dirinya sendiri.

Bayi Sungmin.

Bayinya.

Bayi mereka.

Sungmin mengandung anaknya.

"Ini keputusanku."

"Keputusanmu?"

"Biarkan aku bicara."

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku tidak menginginkan uangmu."

"Maaf?"

"Kubilang aku tidak menginginkan uangmu. Oh, jadi pura-pura kaget. Aku tahu maksud dari diskusi ini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. "Benarkah?"

"Kau akan menulis cek. Dan aku harus menandatangani surat-surat. Paling tidak, itulah rencanamu, tapi…"

"Surat-surat seperti apa?"

Sungmin mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Mengingat kau sudah mengetahui apa yang akan kukatakan dan lakukan, surat seperti apa yang aku ingin kautandatangani?"

"Surat izin. Apa pun istilahnya. Surat yang mengatakan ya, aku menerima uangmu dan tidak, aku tidak akan menghubungimu di masa mendatang dan…"

Kyuhyun bergerak cepat; tangannya menyentuh bahu Sungmin sebelum wanita itu bisa menghindar.

"Apakah kau tidak memahami perkataanku?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Atau apakah kau tidak dengar saat aku menyatakan bahwa ini bayi kita."

"Aku mendengarnya. Itu hanya istilah."

"Sial," sergah Kyuhyun kesal, lalu menarik Sungmin ke dekapannya dan menciumnya.

 _Apa yang kau perbuat, Cho?_

Bagian dari otaknya yang rasional menanyakan hal itu.

Bagian yang lain sudah menyerah.

Mungkin Sungmin juga menyerah, karena setelah protes yang singkat, dia berjinjit, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, dan membuka bibir untuk menyambut ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatan Kyuhyun.

Panas. Dalam. Menyengat. Menghapus semua kenyataan.

Pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat.

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti menginginkanmu," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aku menginginkanmu setiap hari, setiap malam, setiap menit."

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin lagi. Sungmin membalas ciumannya. Lalu Sungmin membopong wanita itu dan membawanya ke kamar tidur, ke tempat tidur yang mengawali semua ini.

Ia melucuti pakaian Sungmin. Tanpa rayuan. Merasakan tubuhnya sendiri menghimpit Sungmin.

Ia melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Kain demi kain berhamburan.

"Kyuhyun," bisik Sungmin, mengangkat tangan untuk mengundang pria itu, dan Kyuhyun pun berlutut dan memasuki tubuh wanita itu.

Sungmin siap menyambutnya.

Dia membisikan nama Kyuhyun dengan kebahagiaan yang datang dari kepemilikan pria itu.

"Ini terlalu cepat," Kyuhyun menggerang, "terlalu cepat."

Ia mencoba menahan diri.

Sungmin tidak membiarkannya.

Sebab semua ini tidak terlalu cepat.

Tidak bagi Sungmin.

Tidak bagi Kyuhyun.

Tangan mereka terkait. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin terbang tinggi.

"Kyuhyun," bisik Sungmin, dan erangan Kyuhyun di puncak kenikmatannya berpadu dengan tangisan Sungmin saat mereka berdua kembali ke kenyataan.

Butuh waktu lama sebelum mereka berdua kembali normal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya."

"Bayinya?"

"Bayinya baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mengecup Sungmin. Lalu ia berguling ke samping tanpa melepaskan wanita itu dari dekapannya.

"Kau yakin aku tidak menyakitimu?"

Sungmin mengelus pipinya. "Sangat yakin."

Perlahan-lahan, Kyuhyun menyusuri bibir Sungmin dengan telunjuk, turun ke leher, membelai satu per satu payudaranya dengan lembut.

"Kau memiliki payudara indah, sayang."

Wajah Sungmin memerah. _Ya Tuhan, aku amat menyukai rona merah itu,_ pikir Kyuhyun sambil mengeup sekujur tubuh Sungmin, hingga ke bawah perut.

Dan ya, perut itu tampak membulat.

"Kehamilanku baru saja terlihat," kata Sungmin pelan, seolah membaca pikiran Kyuhyun.

Trlihat, pikir Kyuhyun. Perut Sungmin. Rahim Sungmin. Benih Kyuhyun, dan kini, anaknya.

"Kehamlian membuatmu semakin cantik."

Sungmin tersenyum lagi. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku yakin."

"Mmm." Sungmin mengaitkan jemari di rambut Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh—aku tidak ingin kau berpikir—maksudku, aku tidak ingin kau merasa…"

Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan ciuman.

"Ini bayi kita, Sungmin. Maafkan aku jika sebelum ini aku tidak ada bersamamu."

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan mennagis, sayang," gumam Kyuhyun. "Kumohon. Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi." Kyuhyun bergerak untuk menatap wajah Sungmin, wajah yang amat manis. "Kita akan menjalani ini bersama-sama. Mengerti? Tidak ada aku, atau kau. Hanya ada kita. Setuju?"

"Baiklah," Sungmin berbisik. Kyuhyun menunduk, ciumannya mengusir air matanya.

"Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun parau. Sungmin pun membuka tangan untuk menyambutnya.

Lebih dari itu.

Sungmin juga membuka hatinya.

.

Sungmin terbangun sendirian.

Jantungnya berdebar. Apakah Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi? Dia meraih jubbah tidurnya.

Dan tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan. Oh, kekasihnya itu sangat tampan. Rambut Kyuhyun berantakan; pria itu tidak mengenakan kemeja atau alas kaki; kancing celananya terbuka sehingga celana itu menggantung rendah di pinggulnya.

"Selamat pagi, tukang tidur," sapanya.

Sungmin mengedipkan mata. "Sudah pagi?"

Kyuhyun mendekati sisi ranjang, membungku, mendekap tubuh Sungmin dan mengecupnya dengan napas beraroma kopi.

"Pagi atau malam, aku tidak tahu." Kyuhyun menciumnya lagi, dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. "Aku sudah menyeduh kopi. Dan the herbal."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Sempurna."

"Tentu saja, kita menunda kopi dan the lalu langsung menikmati hidangan penutup."

Perut Sungmin berbunyi. Kyuhyun tertawa, mengecup kening wanita itu, lalu berdiri.

"Setelah kupikir lagi, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan saja?"

.

Sungmin membuat telur orak arik.

Kyuhyun memanggang roti.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak punya persediaan keju," ujar Kyuhyun sambil melirik isi kulkas.

"Aku punya keju dari susu kambing."

"Keju seharusnya dibuat dari susu sapi," bantah Kyuhyun sambil merinding. "Keju asli. Kau tahu, kan? Warnanya kuning. Dipotong tipis. Dikemas dalam—"

Giliran Sungmin yang merinding.

"Atau sosis," kata Kyuhyun. "Sosis pasti enak."

"Jangan bilang itu makanan kegemaranmu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, menutup pintu kulkas dan menoleh kepada Sungmin. Wanita itu sungguh cantik. Tanpa riasan. Rambut panjangnya diurai bebas. Tubuh sintalnya dibalut jubbah mandi longgar.

"Kyuhyun? Keju kemasan dan sosis adalah…?"

"Menu special kami," jawab Kyuhyun. "Well, andalan Cho bersaudara."

"Oh," gumam Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun sadar wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang keluarganya, tapi aka nada waktu baginya untuk bercerita lebih lanjut.

Tidak saatini.

Tidak di saat ia tergesa-gesa ingin membawa wanita itu kembali ke tempat tidur, memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebelum ia harus kembali ke rumahnya besok pagi.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Sungmin membisikan namanya. Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangan. Wanita itu menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendesah saat Kyuhyun membopong tubuhnya dan menggendongnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun mencium sekujur tubuh Sungmin, berhenti untuk menikmati manisnya payudaranya dan lekuk perutnya.

"Giliranku," gumam Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin sejuk, bibirnya hangat, sentuhannya hati-hati bahkan ragu-ragu, dan Kyuhyun sadar, dalam empasan perasaan yang menyenangkan ego maskulinnya, Sungmin belum pernah menyentuh pria lain dengan cara yang sama.

Mereka berciuman tanpa henti, menyukai rasa dan tekstur bibir srta lidah masing-masing hingga taka da lagi waktu yang tersisa. Kyuhyun haus akan tubuh Sungmin yang menelan dirinya. Sungmin mendambakan pria itu bercinta dengan dirinya.

Sungmin menangis pelan dan menjerit di pucak kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun menyusul beberapa detik kemudian, menyentakkan kepala ke belakang dan menyerukan nama Sungmin. Lalu, ia terempas ke pelukan wanita itu, kulit mereka yang berpeluh saling menghimpit.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun menggulingkan badan, merenggangkan tubuh di sisi Sungmin dan pelan-pelan mengelus perut wanita itu.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan kepala, melayangkan kecupan di tempat anaknya tengah tertidur. Sungmin balas membelai kepala Kyuhyun dan perlahan terlelap.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih terjaga, terlalu sibuk mengatur rencana dan membuat keputusan.

Tak lama kemudian, ia bangun—dengan amat perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Sungmin—memunguti pakaiannya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Di sana ia mandi, berpakaian, lalu menelpon pilotya melalui ponsel, memintanya untuk mempersiapkan pesawat dalam satu jam.

Ia kembali ke kamar. Sungmin masih tidur dan Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk mencium bibirnya.

Sungmin mendesah lalu membuka mata dan tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun," ujarnya pelan.

Kyuhyun duduk di sisi Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku harus pulang," katanya. "Ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri. Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya."

Senyum Sungmin mengembang. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya.

"Aku akan kembali minggu depan. Kita bisa mencari apartemen baru. Rumah. Aku akan menghiubungi seorang agen."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tentu saja. Tapi pastikan rumah itu berada di…"

"Aku tahu. Di lokasi yang aman."

"Ya, well, tentu saja. Tapi yang hendak kukatakan adalah pastikan tempat ini berada di dekat taman itu."

"Taman itu?"

"Central Park, jika kau ingin tetap bermukim di Seoul. Atau, aku sudah pernah mengunjungi beragam townhouse indah. Ada apa?"

Sungmin duduk tegak. Selimut terjatuh ke pinggangnya dan Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk mencium payudaranya.

"Tidak," kata Sungmin, "kau harus mendengarkanku."

"Aku mendengarkanmu," bisik Kyuhyun parau. "Unungnya aku pandai melakukan dua hal secara bersamaan."

Sungmin tertawa, tapi tawanya pendek, dan dengan lembut ia mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Aku tidak akan mencari tempat tinggal di tempat mewah atau salah satu townhouse."

Kyuhyun terkejut. "Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena," kata Sungmin sabar, "aku tidak mampu membelinya."

"Alasan konyol. Aku mampu membelinya."

Sial. Reaksi berbahaya itu muncul lagi. Mata yang menyipit. Tatapan yang dingin.

"Kau tidak perlu membiayaiku," kata Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin membiayai anak kita. Kaupikir aku tidak rela? Kaupikir aku hanya akan lari dari tanggung jawab?"

Sungmin duduk lebih tegak.

"Membantu membiayai anak kita adalah hal penting, tapi aku bukan 'tanggung jawabmu'."

Kyuhyun mendengar cara Sungmin mengucapkan kata itu, dan tahu Sungmin mempunyai makna yang berbeda tentang kata itu.

"Sungmin. Sayang, mungkin aku salah bicara."

"Tidak. Akulah yang salah bicara. Maksudku—terima kasih kau mau membantuku."

Kyuhyun terpana. "Jangan," ujarnya dingin, "jangan pernah berterima kasih kepadaku."

"Aku hanya bermaksud."

"Itukah yang kaupikir mengenai diriku? Aku hanya ingin 'membantu' dirimu?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja… aku sudah bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri. Aku bisa mengurus…"

"Jika kau berencana mengurus anak kita dengan cara yang sama seperti kau mengurus dirimu sendiri, maka…"

"Asal kau tahu, aku bisa mengurus diri sendiri dengan baik."

"Oh, benar sekali." Nada sinis mewarnai kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Apartemen ini buktinya."

Sungmin berjuang menarik selimut, memeganginya seolah itu perisai, dan turun dari ranjang.

"Kau tahu? Sudah saatnya kau pergi."

"Ya, kurasa demikian." Kyuhyun berjalan ke pintu, berhenti, membalikan badan dan mengacungkan jari. Kemarahan terpancar dari wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa pendapatmu mengenai diriku, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau pahami. Aku tidak pernah lari dari tanggung jawabku."

Mata Sungmin dipenuhi dengan air mata kekecewaan.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya. Tetapi ini bukanlah 'tanggung jawab', ini seorang bayi"

"Tentu saja ini bayi! Bayiku"

"Anak ini milikku. Bagian dari diriku. Jika kau piker kau bisa mengambil alih seperti Kim Seojong…"

Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal yang tidak sedap didengar. Lalu ia berjalan pergi.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Apa yang diinginkan oleh wanita?

Kaum pria sudah mempertanyakan hal ini berabad-abad.

Kyuhyun sering mendepat pertanyaan itu sepanjang 32 tahun hidupnya, bersama saudara-saudaranya, di asrama kampus, di barak Marinir, sambil minum bir dengan rekan mata-mata di kamp tersembunyi di pegunungan tempat ia berlatih.

Ia tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban.

Tak seorang pun tahu.

Donghae memberitahu Kyuhyun kesimpulannya.

"Waita sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan," katanya. "Jika kau bersikap lembut, kau dianggap cengeng. Jika kau bersikap tegas, kau kurang sensitive. Kau tidak pernah dianggap cukup pandai tapi kau juga tak pernah cukup bodoh, maka kau tak akan pernah bisa menyenangkan mereka. Kau tak punya harapan."

Pada ketinggian tiga puluh ribu kaki di atas bumi, Kyuhyun meringis memandangi gelas wiski.

Itulah dirinya. Pria tanpa harapan.

"Benar sekali," gumamnya, lalu mengangkat gelas dan meneguk isinya perlahan-lahan.

Kemarin siang, ia pengacara yang mempresentasukan kliennya.

Sekarang ia adalah… siapa?

Pria yang berjalan di atas tali. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah maju selangkah tanpa melihat ke bawah.

Mungkin ia seharusnya memercayai nasihat lama yang mengatakan bahwa pengacara berbuat bodoh jika mereka berani mempresentasikan diri sendiri.

Kecuali.

Ia minum lagi.

Kecuali, ini bukanlah kasus hukum. Paling tidak, kasus ni bukanlah masalah hukum saat ini, kecuali jika Sungmin mencoba menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari semua ini.

"Tak akan kubiiarkan ia melakukan itu," gumamnya.

Ia telah menempatkan seorang anak di Rahim wanita itu. Tindakannya ini memberikan ia segelintir hak. Ia bukan Kim Seojong, yang memaksakan akses terhadap anak yang bukan miliknya. Ia tidak ingin mencoba mengambil bayi ini dari sang ibu, ia hanya ingin mendapatkan peran sebagai ayah.

Wanita macam apa yang tega berkata kepada seorang pria bahwa ia tak bisa menyayangi anaknya sendiri?

"Tuan Cho?"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Sang pramugari tersenyum sopan.

"Kapten ingin saya memberitahu Anda bahwa ada cuaca buruk. Kita mungkin akan mengalami beberapa guncangan selama beberapa menit."

Hidupku sendiri sudah penuh guncangan, pikir Kyuhyun, tapi tidak seperti yang dimaksud pramugari ini.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Terima kasih."

"Perlukah saya mengantar sesuatu untuk Anda? Sandwich mungkin?"

Dan mematikan rasa mabuk yang akan datang menemani gelas wiksinya yang kedua?

"Terima kasih," sahtnya sopan. "Aku tidak butuh apa-apa."

Pramugari itu tersenyum lagi dan berjalan kembali ke dapur pesawat.

Kyuhyun kembali menyesap wiskinya.

Ini saat di mana menempati jet pribadi tanpa penumpang lain merupakan ide cemerlang. Ia bisa mondar-mandir seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan; minum-minum, seperti yang sekarang ia perbuat; bicara sendiri dan menghindari kontak dengan manusia lain kecuali pilotnya, copilot, dan pramugari.

Seandainya saja ia dapat menghindari kontak dari dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Kepalanya penuh omong kosong.

Ia mengingat kembali pertengkaran terakhir dengan Sungmin, mencoba memahami bagaimana mereka bisa langsung berperang setelah bercinta.

Ia terus membayangkan wajah Sungmin, kemarahan di mata wanita itu…

Gairah yang terpancar di sana, beberapa saat sebelum ditelan kemarahan.

"Sial," umpatnya, lalu meletakkan gelas wiski, meraih telepon satelit dari gagang, menekan beberapa nomor, dan mendengar Donghae menyapa.

"Ini aku," gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Bukankah itu yang baru saja kukatakan?"

"Tidak. Yang baru saja kaukatakan adalah 'ini aku' dan aku benci memberitahumu bahwa ada miliaran aku di dunia ini, dan aku mengenal setidaknya beberapa ratus di antaranya."

"Lucu sekali."

"Ya, well, aku memang berusaha menyenangkanmu."

"Apakah Henry bersamamu?"

"Kalau kau ingin deskripsi akurat, aku sedang bersama Henry. Seperti halna dirimu, beberapa saat lagi atau apakah kau menelpon untuk mengabarkan bahwa kau tidakakan menghadiri pertemuan ini?"

"Apakah kau ada di kantor? Nyalakan pengeras suara telponmu, oke? Tapi tutup pintu lebih dulu."

"da intruksi lebih lanjut?"

Kyuhyun menutup mata, memijat tulang hidung dengan dua jari.

"Donghae."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua. Dan aku perlu memberi peringatan, suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik."

"Aku tidak heran mendengarnya. Kau terlalu tegang."

"Hae. Aku butuh—aku butuh nasihat."

Hening sejenak. Lalu ia mendengar suara saudaranya berkata "Henry? Ini Kyuhyun." Ia mendengar Donghae mengatakan beberapa hal, namun kata-kata tersebut teredam seoolah Donghae menutupi telepon dengan tangan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun mendengar dengung pelan yang menandakan bahwa Donghae sudah menyalan pengeras suara.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Henry?"

"Ya. Kyuhyun. Donghae bilang."

"ku, ah, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu. Pendapat kalian berdua."

"Baiklah," kata Henry.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia tidak yakin bagaimana bisa memulai, atau dari mana ia bisa memulai, atau bahkan apakah dia sebaiknya melakukan obrolan ini.

"Kyuhyun? Kau masih di sana?"

Ia mengangguk. Berdeham. Dan langsung berterus terang.

"Ada seorang pria. Bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Menghabisakan, kau tahu, menghabiskan satu malam dengan wanita itu."

"Sejauh ini, ceritanya terdengar bagus," kata Donghae sambil tertawa.

"Wanita ini, kau tahu, wanita ini baik. Cantik. Cerdas. Menyenangkan. Dia…"

"Dia pribadi yang menarik," kata Henry mencoba membantu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Dia lebih dari sekedar menarik. Dia special."

Suasana kembali hening.

Henry bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Spesial seperti apa?"

"Benar-benar special?" tanya Donghae dengan sama hati-hati.

Kyuhyun berdiri, mondar-mandir.

"Ya." Suaranya terdengar parau dan ia pun terbatuk. Sekli lagi. "Pria ini bertemu dengan wanita ini. Lalu waktu berlalu. Beberapa bulan. Dan dia mengetahui bahwa wanita ini—dia mendapati wanita ini hamil."

Tarikan napas di seberang sambungan telepon terdengar jelas.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Donghae. "Mereka hanya pernah satu kali bersama?"

"Betul."

"Tidak berjumpa lagi hingga dua bulan kemudian?"

"Tiga bulan. Sebenarnya, tiga bulan. Dan ya, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi setelah malam tersebut. Pria ini tidak tahu wanita itu hamil."

"Apa?" ujar Henry tak percaya. "Wanita ini tak pernah memberitahunya?"

"Tidak. Dia tak bisa melakukannya. Dia, uh, tidak mengetahui nama belakang pria ini, tidak memiliki alamatnya, nomor telponnya,…"

"Tetapi dia berkeras pria ini menghamilinya."

"Bukan menghamili," Kyuhyun menggeram. "Pria ini mengakibatkan dia hamil."

Di kantor dua orang itu mengerutkan alisnya,.

"Dan," ujar Donghae hati-hati, "dan pria ini yakin dialah ayah sang bayi?"

"Dia yakin."

"Karena tes telah dilakukan?"

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak menghubungi kalian supaya kalian bisa menginterogasiku, aku menghubungi kalian untuk…"

"Meminta nasihat," kata Donghae, memberi isyarat pada Henry untuk mengambil pena dan kertas. Henry menyodorkan keduanya epadanya. _Apa yang dia bicarakan_? Donghae menulis, dan Henry menggerakan bibir tanpa bersuara, _Kau pikir aku siapa, pembaca pikiran orang_?

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke lorong. Ia duduk di kursinya, mengangkat minuman dan menenggaknya.

"Ini masalahnya," katanya. "Wanita itu tdak mau menuruti permintaan pria ini."

"Tes paternitas?" Tanya Donghae.

"Bukan itu."

"Maksudmu menggugurkan…" ujar Henry.

"Maksudku pindah dari bangunan kumuh yang dia tempati. Membiarkan dirinya dirawat oleh dokter kandungan terama. Membiarkan… membiarkan pria itu memenuhi kebutuhannya, membiarkan pria itu merawatnya dan, tentu saja, bayinya setelah bayi itu lahir."

"Tentu saja," kata Henry dengan tenang lalu menepuk keningnya.

"Pria itu ingin melakukan hal yang benar," kata Donghae dengan sama tenangnya, pura-pura menebak kepalanya.

"Benar. Dia ingin melakukan hal yang benar. Hal yang logis. Hal yang bertanggung jawab."

Hening lagi. Kyuhyun berdiri, berjalan beberapa putaran lagi. Di seberang telpon Henry dan Donghae juga berdiri, berjalan arah yang berlawanan, menggeleng setiap kali jalur mereka bertemu.

"Jadi," kata Donghae akhirnya, "siapa, uh, yang sedang kita bahas ini?"

"Seorang teman," sahut Kyuhyun cepat-cepat. Terllau cepat. Ia berjengit. "Hanya seorang pria yang kukenal."

"Dan," kata Henry, "dank au, ah, kau menginginkan saran kami?"

"Ya. Karena… karena aku tak begitu bisa membantunya."

"Menurutmu, apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Tidak ada solusi yang mau diterima oleh wanita itu."

Kedua saudaranya saling memandang dan mengacungkan tinju ke udara.

"Baiklah," kata Henry. "Kau tahu, pria itu sebaiknya tidak gegabah."

Gegabah? Donghae berbisik. Henry memelototinya.

"Ya," kata Kyuhyun, "tapi dia harus berbuat sesuatu. Ini bayinya. Wanitanya. Maksudku, wanita itu bukan kekasihnya, tapi…"

"Ini pendapatku," kata Henry. Dia duduk di tepi meja dan mengisyaratkan Donghae berbuat serupa. "Pertama-tama, pria itu harus mengatur tes paternitas, kemudian dia perlu pengacara. Membahas semua princian hukumannya, Seperti… "

"Seperti kewajiban finansial yang rela ditanggung temanmu," kata Donghae. "Bagi wanita ini. Bagi anaknya,"

"Aku sudah bilang wanita ini tak mau"

"Jika dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan uang," Henry memutar bola mata seolah mengatakan dia tidak yakin itu benar, "pria itu bisa membuka dana perwalian. Wanita itu bisa mengaksesnya. Jika dia mengambil uangnya?itu bagus. Jika tidak? Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak bisa. Itu bukan solusi tepat. Bagaimana jika wanita itu tidak menyentuhnya? Aku tdak rela… temanku tidak rela wanita itu hidup susah, atau membiarkan anaknya hidup dalam kemiskinan padahal kondisi itu dapat diperbaiki.."

"Sayang sekali," gumam Henry pelan.

"Kyuhyun?" Donghae berdeham. "Apakah aku… apakah temanmu ini peduli pada wanita itu? Atau apakah ini hanya menganai… mengenai rasa tanggung jawab?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Bertanggung…" Muncul keheningan. Lalu Kyuhyun bicara dengan amat pelan sehingga kedua saudaranya mendekatkan telinga ke telepon. "Tentu saja dia peduli pada wanita itu. Aku sudah bilang. Wanita itu cantik, cerdas, dan dia… dia…"

"Kyuhyun," kata Henry, "dengarkan aku, apa yang sebelumnya kukatakan mengenai mengindari tindakkan…"

"…gegabah," sambung Donghae. "Kau sebaiknya berpikir masak-masak. Pulanglah ke rumah. Kita bisa bicara…"

"Bicara tidak pernah bisa memecahkan masalah," kata Kyuhyun. "Seorang pria harus berani bertindak. Kau pernah menerbangkan helicopter, Henry. Donghae, kau menerbangkan jet. Aku… persetan, tak perlu dibahas apa yang pernah kulakukan. Intinya, jika situasi memburuk, seorang pria dituntut beraksi, bukan bicara. Dan ini… ini adalah situasi di mana masalah semakin memburuk."

"Memburuk bagaimana" Tanya Henry lembut.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Kyuhyun," kata Donghae, "katakana pada kami ada apa sebenarnya."

"Aku baru saja memberitahu alian," ujar Kyuhyun tenang.

 _Dia baru saja memberitahukannya?_ Bisik kedua saudaranya.

"Dan kalian sangat membantu kalian benar-benar bijaksana."

"Kyuhyun," ujar Donghae, "apakah ini tenatang wanita di Gangnam itu? Ya ampun, cerita tadi tenatang dirimu?"

"Aku?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyangkal. "Kau bercanda. Aakah mungkin aku melibatkan diri dengan kericuhan seperti ini? Ini masalah temanku. Aku sudah bilang. Seorang teman dekat."

"Siapa?" Tanya Donghae.

Tetapi Kyuhyun sudah menutup telepon.

Henry mematikan pengeras suara. Selama momen yang terasa panjang, Henry dan Donghae sama-sama diam. Lalu Henry menggeleng.

"Oh, tidak," gumamnya.

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang lebih tepat."

"Apakah kita sebaiknya menemui dia?"

"Ya. Tidak. Sial. Dia terdengar baik-baik saja di akhir percakapan, bukan?"

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu?"

"Kurasa temannya bernama Kyuhyun."

"Ya. Sayangnya aku setuju denganmu." Henry terdiam. "Apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

Donghae berpikir panjang. Lalu mendesah.

"Kabar buruknya, ini Kyuhyun. Kabar baiknya, ini juka Kyuhyun. Kita tahu bagaimana pintarnya dia menyelesaikan masalah."

"Dia menutupi perasaannya. Tak perah minta nasihat."

"Dia baru saja membuka diri."

"Tidak," kata Henry, "dia tidak membuka diri. Dia hanya memaparkan situasi agar bisa menemukan solusi."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Lalu Donghae bertanya, "Jaadi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Apakah kita sebaiknya mencari tahu di mana dia dan menyusulnya?"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak mendesaknya."

"Tepat sekali. Lagi pula, ini Kyuhyun, si pria logis. Ingatkah kau itu julukan kita untuknya saat masih kanak-kanak?"

"Ya," jawab Donghae, mencoba terlihat yakin. "Kau benar. Si pria logis tak akan bertindak…"

"Gegabah," sambung Henry dan keduanya brtukar senyum yang sama-sama mereka sadari adalah senyum palsu.

Sungmin

Air mata kemarahan di mata wanita itu saat Kyuhyun berjalan pergi.

Air mata yang bisa saja ia hapuskan.

Air mata yang bisa ia hentikan dengan kata-kata yang memenuhi hatinya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke kopit.

"Joon?"

"Ya, tuan Cho. Aku baru saja menugaskan kepada pramugari untuk mengabari Anda mengenai kondisi cuaca yang sudah membaik. Tidak perlu memasang sabuk pengaman atau…"

"Kita harus berputar balik."

"Berputar balik?"

"Ke Seoul. Ke Gimpo Airport. Jika kau perlu menyusun rencana penerabangan yang baru, apa pun…"

Sang pilot tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, tuan. Pemberhentian berikutnya, Gimpo."

Kyuhyun mengnagguk, kembali ke tempat duduk, mencoba mencari cara untuk mengatasi pertemuran berikutnya.

Saat mereka mendarat, Kyuhyun belum menemukan cara.

Apa yang bisa ia katakana untuk meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik.

Wanita itu sangat mandiri. Mudah tersinggung.

Kyuhyun menelpon perusahaan limusin sebelum pesawatnya menginjak landasan. Mobil akan siap menjemputnya dalam satu jam.

Menunggu satu jam lagi; untuk menangani kekacauan ini? Ia tidak sudi.

Ia akhirnya menelpon seseorang untuk menyewa mobil.

"Model apa yang Anda inginkan tuan?

"Mobil tercepat yang kau miliki."

Mobil sport berbadan panjang menderu menantinya saat Kyuhyun masuk. Perjalanan ke rumah Sungmin biasanya memakan waktu satu jam.

Kyuhyun berhasil menempuhnya dalam tiga puluh menit.

Ia menghentikan mobil dengan satu decitan panjang di tepi bahu jalan, tepat di sebelah hidran air dan dua anak remaja yang berpenampilan seperti anggota geng di serial drama.

Kyuhyun merogoh dompet, mengeluarkan dua lembar seratus won, membaginya menjadi dua dan memberikan separuhnya kepada kedua anak itu.

"Jika mobil ini masih ada di sini, tak disentuh, saat aku kembali, kau akan mendapat sisa uangnya. Mengerti?"

Kedua anak itu menyeringai dan mengagguk. Kyuhyun melewati mereka, lari mendaki tangga depan apartemen Sungmin.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tetapi bukan karena upaya mendaki tangga.

Apa yang akan ia katakana pada Sungmin? Bagaimana ia bisa meyakinkan wanita itu untuk tidak bersikap keras kepala.

Di manakah logika saat ini membutuhkannya?

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang.

Logika akan datang saat ia mulai bicara. Ia pandai bicara, terutama di bawah tekanan. Itulah yang mendasari reputasinya sebagai pengacara handal.

Lakukan saja, kata Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia memencet bel.

Sungmin baru selesai mandi.

Air pancurannya sedingin es.

Dia membalut tubuhnya dengan jubbah mandi, berjalan tanpa alas kaki kea rah telepon, dan menelpon pengawas bangunan.

"tidak ada air panas di rumahku," katanya, dan sang pengawas menguap lalu berkata ya, dia akan mencari tahu apa yang bisa dia perbuat. Sungmin tahu berarti pria itu.

Hal ini tidak akan mendatangkan air panas ke pacurannya, tapi Sungmin menduga marah-marah jauh lebih baik daripada menangis, terutama mengingat bahwa beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia sudah banyak menangis.

Sang pengawas bangunan hanyalah korban.

Target sebenarnya adalah Kyuhyun.

Tidakkah Kyuhyun paham bahwa Sungmin tidak membutuhkan tawarannya? Dukungan finansial darinya?

Dia bisa membiayai dirinya dan anaknya, apa yang dia harapkan.

Bel bordering.

Rupanya sang pengawas bangunan masih mau bertindak.

Sungmin menatap dirinya sendiri. Jubbah lusuh. Kaki tanpa alas. Rambut basah yang membingkai wajah. Tidak modis, tapi siapa yang peduli?

Bel bordering lagi. Kepalan tangan menghantam pintu.

"Sial," Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun menggerutu, "buka pintunya!"

Sungmin sellau menganggap ungkapan marah terasa berlebihan, namun kali ini, ia bisa merasakan amarahnya sendiri mendidih.

Kyuhyun kembali.

"Sungmin!" pintu bergetar akibat pukulan pria itu. "Buka pintunya!"

Sungmin ragu-ragu. Lalu ia menarik napas, berjalan ke pintu, membuka gerendel yang berderet dan menatap Kyuhyun—yang berutubuh kekar, berwajah tegas, dan marah.

Mata sungmin menyipit.

Mengapa pria itu merasa lebih pantas untuk marah?

"Mengapa kau kembali?"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Penampilan SUngmin berantakan. Rambutnya basah dan tidak teratur. Jubbah lusuh yang sama. Kaki tanpa alas.

Rasa kesal yang memuncak membanjiri dirinya.

"Mengapa pintu ini tidak dilengkapi lubang intip?"

"AKu tidak tahu," jawab Sungmin dingin. "Kau harus bertanya pada pabriknya."

"Tidak aman membuka pintu tanpa mengetahui siapa yang ada di baliknya."

Sungmin menyilangkan lengan.

"Terima kasih atas laporan dan keluhanmu. Itukah alasan kau datang kembali? Untuk mendiskusikan pintu?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja, tidak. Aku… aku…" Kyuhyun berjuang menemukan kata-kata. Kemarahannya padam; perasaan lain mengambil alih meski ia tidak yakin apa itu, namun diam-diam ia taku. "sungmin. Kita sbaiknya bicara."

"Gunakan kalimat lain, Kyuhyun. Aku sudah muak berbicara."

"Kitta harus bicara dengan tenang."

Sungmin membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. Baiklah Kyuhyun benar. Mereka berdua beradu mulut tetapi belum benar-benar bicara, padahal semua ini memang masalah mereka bersama.

"Lima menit," kata Sungmin dingin, dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar.

Kyuhyun masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Baiklah." Ia terdiam, mencari kalimat pembuka yang tepat. "Untuk memulai, mengenai permasalahan keuangan."

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi."

"Baiklah," gerutu Kyuhyun. "Kau tak perlu bicara. Dengarkan saja aku. Aku ingin merawatmu. Apakah itu hal yang buruk?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain untuk merawatku."

"Mungkin tidak," kata Kyuhyun. "Mungkin akulah yang membutuhkannya. Mungkin merawat dirimu adalah keinginanku."

Sial, pikir Kyuhyun, logika meninggalkannya sehingga ia melupakan segala alasan kecuali perasaannya terhadap wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya, wanita yang sangat tegar dan indah sehingga membuat jiwanya merana.

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan, menarik Sungmin ke pelukan dan kemudian dengan kelembutan yang menyentuh hati.

"Jangan," Sungmin menolak. "Oh Tuhan, kyuhyun jangan."

Protesnya tak bermakna sebab bibirnya menyambut ciuman itu, air matanya membasahi bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya; detak jantung mereka bersatu.

"Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu." Ia menangkup wajah Sungmin, menatap kedua matanya. "Ini bukan sekedar tanggung jawab finansialku," katanya. "Ini kulakukan hanya untukmu. Kau. Bayi yang kita buat bersama."

"Kau pria terhormat, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin melakukan hal yang benar."

"Aku menginginkan lebih dari itu. Aku ingin kebahagiaan yang nyata." Kyuhyun menyapukan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. "Aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. "Menikahlah denganku. Jadilah istriku."

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin, "tidak, itu ide gila."

"Dengar aku, sayang. Kita serasi."

"Kecuali saat kita bertengkar."

"Kecuali pada saat seperti ini," Kyuhyun mengakui, "namun itu karena kau sama keras kepalanya denganku."

Apakah Sungmin sedang tersenyum? Menahan senyum?

"Kita saling menghormati," Kyuhyun meneruskan. "Kita saling melengkapi, baik di tempat tidur maupun di luar."

Ia membelai perut Sungmin. "Dan kita memiliki seorang anak," tambahnya lembut. "Menurutku, kita punya alasan kuat untuk menapaki kehidupan pernikahan."

Sungmin memandangi mata kekasihnya. Kyuhyun benar; mereka punya alas an yang kuat untuk menikah. Dunia ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang menikah tanpa alas an yang sama kuatnya.

Meski demikian, Sungmin menginginkan lebih.

Air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

Dia menginginkan cinta Kyuhyun.

Hati pria itu.

Dia ingin Kyuhyun berkeras untuk membahagiakannya bahkan jika dia tidak mengandung anak pria itu…

Karena dia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Dia mencintai pria terhormat, baik hati, angkuh, dan mustahil dipahami itu…

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun menyeka tetes air mata dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Aku berjanji."

Sungmin mengeluarkan suara yang menyerupai tawa, tapi Kyuhyun menduga itu tak mungkin karena air mata wanita itu bercucuran makin deras…

Ini membuktikan kesimpulan Kyuhyun bahwa pria tidak memahami wanita, sebab saat ia yakin Sungmin akan menolak dirinya, wanita itu tersenyum di sela-sela tangis, berjinjit, mengecup bibirnya, dan berbisik. "Ya."

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 10

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Sungmin di lahirkan di kota kecil Gyeongju.

Kota di pesisir pantai Laut Timur yang terletak di sudut tenggara Provinsi Gyeongsang Utara, Korea Selatan. Sekarang merupakan kota mnengah yang memiliki destinasi pariwisata yang baik di antara kota menengah lainnya.

Seorang pria mampu menghempasnya. Kekuatan itu berasal dari seorang pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Apa yang bisa terjadi setelah seorang wanita menerima lamaran pernikahan? Sungmin sudah sering menyaksikan adegan film untuk menebak-nebak.

Ciuman. Gelak tawa. Kebahagiaan berlimpah.

Baiklah. Dia memang tidak menduga hal ini. Lamaran Kyuhyun, meskipun manis, lebih disebabkan oleh kewajiban. Berdasarkan prinsip. Berasal dari keinginan untuk berbuat benar.

Meski demikian, akan lebih menyenangkan ika momen indah itu berlangsung sedikit lebih lama, jika Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari Sungmin kepada ponselnya.

Hanya kecupan lembut. Senyuman. Lalu pria itu mundur, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan menjelma menjadi sosok yang tidak Sungmin kenal.

Rupanya dia belum begitu mengenal Cho Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya.

Saat ini, pria itu kembali serius, membaca lalu membalas apa yang Sungmin duga sebagai rangkaian pesan di ponsel. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun menelpon beberapa orang dan pembicaraannya melibatkan sederet perintah tegas.

Dan tepat ketika Sungmin measa dia sudah dilupakan, Kyuhyun mendongak, menatapnya, dan menyuarakan satu perintah lagi, kali ini tertuju padanya.

"Berkemaslah," katanya. Lalu Kyuhyun berbalik. "Kim," ujarnya dengan nada datar, "berapa lama kau bisa…"

"Mengapa?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Kim." Ia tersenyum sopadn pada Sungmin. "Mengapa, apa?"

"Mengapa kau memintaku untuk berkemas?"

"Supaya kita bisa berangkat secepatnya."

"Ke mana?"

Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan panjang. Ia bicara lewat telponnya lagi, menginstruksikan Kim untuk menjumpai dalam satu jam, lalu mengakhiri percakapan.

"Kita akan berangkat ke bandara," katanya. "Kau tidak perlu banak peralatan. Hanya pakaian ganti. Sikat gigi, sisir… walaupun setelah kuingat-ingat lagi…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan apa yang akan kaubutuhkan. Atau apa yang tidak akan kaubutuhkan. Kamar mansi di pesawat sudah lengkap. Ada sikat gigi. Sampo. Apa yang wanita sebut sebagai peralatan mandi…"

"Apakah kau sengaja berpura-pura bodoh? Bandara apa? Pesawat apa? Apakah kaupikir berhak memerintahku tanpa menjelaskan lbih lanjut?"

Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Rasa terkejut itu terlihat di wajah pria tersebut. Rupanya tidak banyak orang yang berani membantah Cho Kyuhyun.

Beberapa detik berlalu; Sungmin nyaris bisa menebak jalan pikiran Kyuhyun yang sedang menimbang-nimbang caraterbaik untuk menghadapi apa yang dia anggap sebagai emberontakan.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk, bahkan tersenyum.

"Kurasa aku harus menjelaskan."

"Rencana yang bagus."

"Kita akan terbang ke rumahku."

"Maksudmu kau dan pria bernama Kim?"

"Kim pilotku."

"Pilotmu? Maksudmu, pilot oesawatmu?"

"Benar."

Pesawat pribadi. Pilot pribadi. Dan apa maksud dari semua.

Oh Tuhan!

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa kau menduga aku akan ikut denganmu?"

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun terdiam. "Kau keberatan? Apakah ada masalah?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Kaulah yang punya masalah," ujarnya dingin. "Karena aku tidak akan pergi ke mana pun."

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tak punya waktu untuk berdebat. Aku harus segera kembali."

Mata Sungmin menyipit. "Tidak ada yang bermaksud menghentikanmu."

"Sial, Sungmin…" telepon Kyuhyun bordering. Ia mengabaikannya, namun telepon ini tak berhenti bordering. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengumpat, menarik teleponnya dari sakunya, dan melirik layar.

"Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin, "dengarkan aku…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan.

"Ya," ujarnya kepada telepon, "itu benar. Hubungi kantorku. Asistenku akan…"

Kyuhyun mulai mondar-mandir.

Sungmin mengawasinya. Dia berusaha keras untuk tampak tenang tetapi jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menikah dengan pria ini.

Rupanya ia sudah berbuat salah.

"Kyuhyun," katanya tegas. "Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku…"

Tangan itu terangkat lagi.

Isyarat yang kurang ajar. Apakah pria itu berharap Sungmin bukan hanya akan menurut tapi juga membungkuk memberi hormat?

Bola kemarahan menyekat tenggorokan Sungmin. Emosi yang lebih aman dibandingkan jilatan terror, dan Sungmin menyambutnya, membiarkan perasaan itu membanjiri nalurinya saat dia melangkah ke jalur yang ditempuh Kyuhyun di atas karpet tipis.

Kyuhyun berhenti, alisnya terangkat.

"Tutup teponmu," desis Sungmin.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat makin tinggi.

"AKu sungguh-sungguh Kyuhyun. Tutup. Telponnya. Sekarang. Juga!"

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin seakan wanita itu spesies asing makhluk yang belum pernah ia temui.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi," kata Kyuhyun. Lalu ia melempar telepon ke kursi, bersedekap, dan memelototi Sungmin.

"Well?"

"Ingat yang kukatakan mengenai Kim Seojong?"

"Aku ingat. Dan aku membencinya…"

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau benci. Aku tidak akan melompat dari mulut harimau ke mulut buaya."

Mata Kyuhyun bersinar.

"Aku bukan Seojong," ujarnya datar. "Kau mengerti?"

"Prinsipnya sama saja."

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kau tidak bisa membuat keputusan mengenai aku dan untuk aku, tanpa menanyakan pendapatku."

"Bukan itu yang kulakukan,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak. Ya, maksudku sial…" Kyuhyun mendesis kesal, membalikkan badan, lalu menatap Sungmin lagi. "Kau tahu," katanya dengan nada yang meyakinkan sehingga gigi Sungmin terasa ngilu, "aku hanya ingin mempercepat beberapa hal."

"Dengan menyeretku ke rumahmu?"

"Di sanalah aku tinggal. Aku memiliki praktik hukum di sana. Aku punya komitmen…"

"Kau punya kehidupan di sana."

"Ya. Tepat sekali. Dan…"

"Dan aku punya kehidupan di sini. Kau tidak bisa semudah itu—kau tidak berhak—"

"Apakah kau pikir kita akan menjalani pernikahan jarak jauh? Kau di Gangnam dan aku di sana? Kau pikir aku hanya akan menjadi suami dan ayah paruh waktu?" bibirnya menipis. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa masa kecilmu, tetapi aku dibesarkan sperti itu."

"Aku tidak dibesarkan oleh siapa pun, dan aku—dan aku—"

"Dan kau apa? Masa kecilmu baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun mendekat, begitu dekat sehingga Sungmin harus mendongak untuk melihat mata pria itu yang dipenuhi kemarahan. "Mungkin masa kecilmu baik-baik saja. Aku jelas tidak. Dan aku tak mau membuat kesalahan bagi anakku."

Sungmin membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. Dia tidak mau membohongi diri.

"Kau benar," akunya, "aku juga tidak menyukainya. Masa kecilku tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa? Tidakkah kau menginginkan lebih bagi anak kita? Aku jelas menginginkannya."

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun.

Apa yang pria itu katakana masuk akal.

Tentu saja Sungmin menginginkan kehidupan yang berbeda bagi anaknya. Bagi anak mereka. Tapi…

Dia terempas ke sofa.

Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat. Semua terasa sangat asing. Dia baru saja membiasakan diri dengan kenyataan bahwa dia mengandung, dan sekarang dia memiliki seorang pria dalam hidupnya. Bukan hanya seorang pria. Pria yang berkuasa dan penuntut, berkeras melakukan hal yang benar karena itu adalah, well, benar, dan itu menakjubkan, melegakan…

Namun, apa yang dia inginkan dari seorang pria adalah…

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapannya. "Sungmin, pandanglah aku."

Sungmin menggeleng.

Dia tidak mau memandang Kyuhyun, tidak saat suaranya melembut, saat Kyuhyun menjamah tangannya dan mengecupnya.

"Sayang," kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap mata pria itu dan melihat segala impian seorang wanita terpancar dalam kegelapan yang bersinar itu.

"Kyuhyun." Suaranya terputus, "semua… semua ini terlalu mengejutkan. Rasanya seperti menaiki wahana yang harusnya mudah di taman hiburan dan… dan mendadak wahana itu berubah menjadi rollerrcoaster paling kencang dan menyeramkan."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Aku sudah pernah dijuluki banyak hal, tapi baru kali ini aku dijuluki wahana yang paling kencang dan menyeramkan."

Sungmin ikut tertawa, tapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan wanita itu menahan tangis, dan fakta tersebut menyayat hatinya.

"Maafkan aku," katanya. "Aku tahu aku seharusnya memberimu waktu. Di dunia yang sempurna , kita bisa maju selangkah demi selangkah. Belajar saling mengenal. Pergi berkencan dan makan malam. Menonton film, aku menguap sementara kau menonton film romantic, kau memutar bola mata sementara Tom Cruise mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk keseratus kali dalam film Mission Impossible."

Mata Sungmin masih berkaca-kaca tetapi dia tersenyum. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum.

"Kita bisa berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Pergi ke museum. Ke kebun binatang." Ah, sial. Air mata Sungmin mengalir. "Kau tak suka kebun binatang ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan, menyeka tetes air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak suka melihat binatang yang dikurung," jawab Sungmin, dan dia berpikir, apakah ini bodoh? Bahwa dia tak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Lihat? Kita punya persamaan. Aku juga tidak menyukainya." Senyum Kyuhyun melebar. "Aku bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamamu, lalu kembali ke rumahku. Lalu minggu depannya aku bisa mengajakmu ke peternakanku."

"Peternakan?" Sungmin menyeka hidung dengan punggung tangan. "Peternakan sungguhan?"

Kyuhyun membayangkan dua ratus ribu hektar tanah yang subur. Ia membayangkan istal, lumbung. Padang rumput hijau. Kuda-kuda jantan yang memenangkan pacuan, kuda betina yang baru melahirkan pada musim dingin lalu dan pada awal musim semi, sumur minyak…"

"Ya," jawabnya lembut. "Peternakan sungguhan." Kyuhyun meraih saputangan putih bersih dari saku dan menyeka hidung Sungmin. "Silahkan, sayang. Pakai saja saputanganku." Sungmin menuurut, lalu Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali saputangannya, menarik Sungmin ke pelukan, satu tangan membelai punggung wanita itu, dan yang satu lagi mengelus ramputnya. "Kau akan menyukainya. Dan kelurgaku."

"Keluargamu," bisik Sungmin, "aku nyaris melupakan keluargamu. Dua saudara lelaki. Tiga adik perempuan."

"Dan ayahku"

"Sang pemilik peternakan bukan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Bagaimana Sungmin akan bereaksi jika mendengar gaya hidupnya? Wanita itu pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri, Kyuhyun yakin. Namun apakah Sungmin mau? Ada banyak yang belum dia ketahui…

Lebih baik aku mulai menjelaskan, pikir Kyuhyun, ia menjauh dan memandang mata Sungmin.

"Ini garis besarnya. Satu adikku, Ryeowook, tinggal di pesisir barat—dia senang memasak, tapi jangan beritahu dia bahwa aku menyukai masakannya."

Sungmin tersenyum lagi. Kyuhyun lega.

"Kedua adikku yang lain tinggal di sini, di Seoul"

"Dan saudara-saudaramu tinggal bersamamu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Henry mengella peternakanku dan peternakan pribadinya. Istrinya menakjubkan. Wanita itu pengacara, seperti aku. Dan yang terakhir Donghae." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Dia pengelola keuangan cemerlang."

"Dan ayahmu? Jika saudaramu mengelola peternakan, apa yang beliau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun ragu. "Ayah kami… dia anggota militer."

"Ah. Tentara."

"Seorang jendral, sayang."

Sungmin terpana. "Seorang jendral"

"Berbintang empat," gumam Kyuhyun. "Semoga informasi ini dapat membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman."

Sungmin melihat canda di mata Kyuhyun, dan juga belas kasih. Dia mendadak bersedia mengakui bahwa kemarahannya diakibatkan oleh ketakutan.

"Akan sulit bagiku menyesuaikan diri," kata Sungmin. "Bukankah begitu?"

Otot menegang di rahang Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti pada malam perjumpaan mereka, campuran rasa takut dan rasa percaya diri.

"Mungkin awalnya sulit." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. "Tetapi kita akan baik-baik saja Sungmin. Apa yang kita perbuat itu benar. Bagibayi kita. Dan bagi kita berdua." Kyuhyun terdiam. "Apa yang sebelumnya kukatakan, mengenai kita sepantasnya menjadi pasangan, sebenarnya… sebenarnya lebh dari itu. Aku, ah, aku peduli padamu. Kau berarti bagiku. Kau…"

Kata-kata berterbangan di benak Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada yang masuk akal, dan lebih aman baginya untuk mencium Sungmin daripada meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku memang bodoh," gerutunya. "Aku memintamu menikah denganku lalu bertindak seolah tidak ada yang berubah."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku paham. Ini… ini perubahan besar bagi kita berdua. Menikah. Membesarkan anak bersama-sama."

"Ya. Kau benar. Tapi ini tindakkan yang benar, dan kita sama-sama mengetahui hal itu." Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin. "Aku tidak ingin menguasai hidupmu, Sungmin. Aku hanya ingin… hanya ingin menemukan cara terbaik untuk kita bersama."

Sungmin mendesah. Pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat; Sungmin menyandarkan kepala di bahu Kyuhyun, membenamkan diri dalam kehangatan maskulin yang penuh perlindungan.

"Sulit bagiku," bisik Sungmin, "sulit meninggalkan kehidupan yang terasa akrab."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengingatkan diri untuk menghadapi situasi ini dengan santai.

"Aku tahu. Siapa yang rla meninggalkan apartmen indah ini?"

Sungmin mundur perlahan, tangannya menahan dada Kyuhyun, matanya menatap mata pria itu.

"Dan tentangmu. Sepasang pria terhormat yang dulu kujumpai, misalnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kau akan merindukan mereka."

Guyonan itu dihadiahi senyum tipis.

"Dan pemandangannya. Suasananya. Perabotnya."

"Hei," Sungmin menghardik, "ini perabot antik."

"Terutama sofa ini, bukan? Pasti umurnya sudah lima puluh tahun."

"Tujuh puluh lima," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Apakah ada yang tertinggal dan belum kusebutkan?"

Senyum Sungmin kembali mengembang.

"Hanya si tikus mungil yang tinggal di belakang wastafel dapur."

"Ah. Kau tidak pernah bilang kau punya binatang peliharaan."

Sungmin tertawa. Derai tawanyamengisi ruangan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dan menarik Sungmin untuk ikut berdiri. Senyumnya pudar; kilat matanya berubah gelap.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya lembut. "Kau lihat saja nanti."

"Hanya saja… aku dibesarkan sebagai gadis miskin, Kyuhyun. Di kota besar. Bertolak belakang dengan dirimu."

"Kau belum melihat Cho's Crossing" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Omong-omong mengenai kota besar…"

"Kau tahu maksudku. Kita berasal dari dunia yang berbeda…"

"Memang benar," jawab Kyuhyun serius. "Seperti Henry dan Hyemi. Berbeda bagaikan langit dan bumi, tapi apa yang bisa kuharapkan saat seorang pecinta masakan America menikahi pecinta masakan Eropa."

Sekali lagi, Sungmin tersenyum.

"Hyemi telah banyak berubah…"

"Henry tidak berubah?"

"Well, dia juga berubah."

Satu senyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar

"Benarkah itu?

"Dan makananmu…"

"Jangan bilang dia harus belajar mengonsumsi bubur jagung!"

"Tentu saja, tapi yang lebih penting… ingatkah kau ketika aku mencari-cari keju dan sosis?"

"Ya."

Jawaban yang tidak bersemangat, tetapi Sungmin tersenyum, dan itulah respon yang Kyuhyun harapkan.

"Well, satu hal penting yang patut dimiliki istri Cho bersaudara adalah kecintaan pada resep keluarga kami."

"Biskuit dan ketela tumbuk?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Keju goring dan sosis goring."

"Aduh! Menjijikan!"

"Dilapisi marsmallow panggang."

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Resep keluarga kami," sahut Kyuhyun serius. "Atau paling tidak, resep Cho bersaudara, hasil eksperimen di masa remaja yang liar. Henry ahli membuat sandwich. Donghae raja hot dog. Dan aku," katanya banggam "adalah pakar marsmallow."

Sungmin tertawa geli. Kyuhyun merasakan tawa itu menjalari tubuhnya, hingga ke ujung kaki, dan ia pun merangkul Sungmin degan lembut.

"Aku berjanji," katanya perlahan. "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap demikian," bisik Sungmin, napasnya terasahangat di tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau lihat saja nanti." Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Percayalah padaku, sayang. Setuju?"

Sungmin ragu-ragu. Mempercayai pria itu. Pria yang telah menghancurkan hatinya, lalu merekatkan ecahannya kembali…

"Sungmin? Maukah kau memercayaiku?"

Sungmin menarik napas.

"Ya," bisiknya, dan ia tahu ia bukan hanya sudah membuka hatinya, namun telah mempersembahkan hatinya kepada Kyuhyun tanpa syarat.

Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa mereka tidak akan berangkat sekarang, lalu meminta Sungmin untuk berkemas.

"Ini kejutan," ujar Kyuhyun, ketika Sungmin menanyakan alasannya. "Percayalah padaku."

Setelah pintu kamar Sungmin tertutup, Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas lega.

Sejujurnya, ia butuh beberapa menit untuk menyendiri.

Sungmin mungkin takut. Tetapi Kyuhyun sendiri juga takut.

Ia datang ke Seoul, siap mengemban pekerjaan singkat dan memberi ganjaran pada wanita yang sudah mempermalukannya.

Tetapi ia malah menyadari dirinya salah menilai Sungmin, menilai banyak hal. Dan ia… ia terpukau oleh wanita itu. Kata yang kuno, tetapi taka da kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya.

Jika itu tak cukup membuat cemas seorang pria, Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan apa lagi yang dapat terjadi.

Teleponya bordering.

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

Jangan gegabah, kata saudara-saudaranya, tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia perbuat dalam situasi seperti ini selain bertindak cepat?

Ia tidak menyesali keputusannya.

Sungmin adalah wanita idaman. Wanita yang ia dambakan.

Ia bisa belajar mencintai wanita ini.

Napasnya seolah nyaris mencekik paru-paru. Apakah cinta adalah alasannya? Apakah ia sedang…?"

Teleponnya bordering lagi, kali ini diiringi bunyi bip yang menandakan ia menerima pesan. Ia meraih onsel cepat-cepat.

Pesan yang ia baca membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Itu dari Kim Seojong.

Benarkah kau membatalkan tes, Cho? Aku menuntut penjelasan. Kuulangi, aku butuh penjelasan secepatnya.

Kyuhyun menahan erangan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan pekerjaannya terbengkalai? Ia harus segera menghubungi Seojong…

Tapi tidak hari ini.

Saat ini ia harus melakukan beberapa panggilan penting,

Ia menggunakan praktik hukumnya sebagai alasan bahwa ia harus segera kembali ke rumahnya, tapi sejujurnya itu hanya alasan.

Agendanya kosong untuk minggu mendatang. Hanya ada beberapa rapat kecil, tidak terlalu penting, terutama sejak ia memilih rekan kerja yang bisa menggantikannya.

Istri Henry. Hyemi atau Adore, panggilan rahasia Henry—namun mereka semua sebenarnya mengetahui nama itu—adalah pengacara hebat.

Kyuhyun nyaris menekan tombol yang akan menghubungkannya dengan kantornya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Mengaa menelpon, jika ia bisa menulis pesan dan menghindari pertanyaan yang tidak ingin ia jawab?

Ada banyak yang perlu ia paparkan kepada keluarganya, tapi sebelumnya, ia dan Sungmin perlu waktu bagi mereka berdua.

Terjebak kesibukan disini, tulisnya. Dapatkah kau mengatasi pekerjaan kita minggu depan?

Zhoumi langsung menjawab.

Tentu saja. Tidak masalah. Lalu ia menambahkan, Apakah semua baik-baik saja? Yang mungkin hanyalah pertanyaan basa-basi atau mungkin Siwon sudah menceritakan mengenai pembicaraan telpon antara Kyuhyun dengan saudaranya.

Tidak penting.

Satu-satunya balasan yang tepat hanyalah: Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa.

Apa lagi?

Oh ya. Ia harus menelpon pilotnya.

"Liburlah beberapa hari," katanya kepada pak Kim. "Aku akan menghubungimu jika membutuhkanmu."

Telpon yang terakhir adalah yang terpenting.

Ia menghubungi hotelnya, menara kaca yang menghadap Central Park. Ia menyukai tempat itu; suasananya modern, anggun dan santai. Penerima tamu mengenalnya dengan baik karena ia selalu menempati kamar yang sama setiap kali datang ke kota itu.

Kali ini, ia menggambarkan bahwa ia membutuhkan kamar selama seminggu lagi dan menambahkan beberapa instruksi penting.

"Aku akan segera melaksanakannya Mr. Cho," ujar si penerima tamu. Kyuhyun seolah bisa melihat sneyum pria itu.

Ia melirik jam tangan. Ia mempunya waktu untuk menghubungi Kim Seojong…

"Kyuhyun?"

Suara Sungmin amat lembut.

Kyuhyun berdiri tegak, berbalik kea rah kamar—dan tenggorokannya tercekat.

Sungmin mengenakan gaun. Gaunnya biru dan serasi dengan mata foxynya yang jernih. Potongannya sederhana—dengan tali tipis, rok lebar yang mencapai lutut. Sepatunya juga sederhana, dengan hak rendah dan tali-tali. Warna sepatunya adalah warna kulit, tapi Kyuhyun cukup mengenal wanita untuk mengetahui bahwa nama warna yang sebenarnya lebih rumit.

Rambut Sungmin diikat dan disanggul di atas, membuat Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan ikatan itu, membuatnya ingin membuka semua kancing pakaian Sungmin dan meninggalkan wanita itu hanya dengan mengenakan sepatu serta pakaian dalam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum bimbang.

Ya, ada apa?

"Kau sangat cantik sehingga hatiku pily," kata Kyuhyun sebelum memeluknya.

Luar biasa, wanita menakjubkan ini miliknya. Miliknya untuk ia sayangi. Untuk dilindungi. Untuk dibahagiakan. Untuk menemaninya menghabiskan sisa hidupnya.

Sungmin miliknya.

Dan ia…

Ia milik Sungmin seorang.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Mobil pinjaman Kyuhyun masih di tempat yang sama. Kedua nak yang ia temui semalam berdiri di samping mobil itu, menjaganya dnegan kebulatan tekad yang terpancar di mata mereka.

Kyuhyun merogoh sisa uang seratus dolarnya dan membagikan kepada dua anak itu.

"Pekerjaan bagus," pujinya, kemudian berubah pikiran, lalu memberikan lebih banyak uang kepada keduanya.

Tidak setiap hari seorang pria punya kesempatan untuk melamar seorang wanita.

Pernikahan.

"Wow," bisik Kyuhyun pelan, sambil mengemudi menjauhi bahu jalan.

"Wow, apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hanya 'wow'" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Seperti 'wow, semua ini terjadi dengan cepat?'"

"Ya," sahut Kyuhyun, sebab tak ada gunanya mengingkari. "Tapi seperti janjiku, kau dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Jadi," Sungmin mencoba tersenyum. "Kau salah satu orang yang suka berpikir positif."

"Sebenarnya, aku berkepribadian pragmatis." Kyuhyun mengaitkan jari dengan jemari Sungmin, kemudian menyandarkan tangan mereka yang bergandengan ke kotak persneling. "Dan itulah alasannya aku tahu kita akan baik-baik saja. Kita tidak memasuki situasi ini dengan mata tertutup. Kita mengenal diri masing-masing dan apa yang akan kita perbuat bersama. Kita berani jujur satu sama lain, dan kejujuran adalah dasar dari ubungan yang berhasil."

"Sekali lagi, wow," bisik Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti psikiater." Ia berhenti di lampu merah dan menoleh kepada Sungmin. "Aku tahu kita akan menemukan permasalahan pada minggu-minggu mendatang. Kau harus memberitahuku jika aku kurang peka."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Dan kau akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

"Hei," kata Kyuhyun santai, "kejujuran dan saling percaya. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa gagal?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu…"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau akan memberitahuku ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Aku ingin mengejutkanmu."

"Semua yang terjadi adalah kejutan besar."

Sungmin benar. Bukankah usaha terakhirnya untuk membuat kejutan, penerbangan yang berantakan, sudah gagal? Mungkin mengejutkan Sungmin bukanlah cara yang tepat.

"Ke hotelku. Hotelku, bukan rumah pemakaman mewah yang dipilih untuk pertemuan kita."

"Bukankah tempat itu menakutkan? Seperti lokasi The Adams Family."

"Serial TV kuno itu. Ya."

"bukan. Maksudku petunjukan Broadway-nya. Aku ikut membintanginya."

Lampu berubah hijau, Kyuhyun memacu mesin dan mobil itu melaju kencang.

"Waktunya untuk kembali berkata 'wow'" komentarnya sambil tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

"Tak perlu kagum. Aku hanya punya tiga dialog babak pertama."

"Akting adalah profesi yang sulit, ya?"

"Benar sekali. Aku banyak mengambil pekerjaan di teater kecil di Broadway, serta yang lebih kecil lagi. Dan membintangi iklan yang amat banyak."

"Aku tidak terlalu paham mengenai dunia itu." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. "Tapi ada banyak teater di sana"

Sugmin meremas tangan Kyuhyun. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya lembut.

"Ya," kata Kyuhyun parau, "kau benar. Aku akan menunjukkan semua tempat-tempat kesukaanku padamu. Dan jika kau tidak menyukai apartemenku, kita bisa membeli tempat baru."

"Kau tinggal di apartemen? Aku pikir kau tinggal"

"Itu hanya rumah keluarga dan aku memang sering menghabiskan waktu di sana, tapi aku lebih sering berada di kantorku." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. "Sial. Siapa yang ingin membesarkan anak di gedung pencakar langit? Kita sebaiknya mencari rumah. Mungkin juga peternakan. Apakah kau menyukai ide itu?"

Sungmin ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak—enatahlah, Kyu. Semuanya terasa baru"

"Hei." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin, menjamah pipi wanita itu, rambutnya, dan diam-diam mengumpati diri sendiri. Ia hanya mencoba membahagiakan Sungmin, tapi sepertinya ia malah melimpahkan beban ke bahu yang rentan itu. Kejujuran dan keterusterangan merupakan tindakan terpuji, tapi ada beberapa hal yang sebaiknya tidak dibicarakan sampai waktu yang tepat. "Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa memutuskan, Min. kita bisa menjalaninya hari demi hari, setuju?"

"Terima kasih," bisik Sungmin. "Karena kau mau memahami semuai ini—semua ini—" ia menelan ludah. "kurasa aku tipe orang yang perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikandiri dengan hal baru. Maksudku, sebelumnya butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk terbiasa tinggal di Seoul."

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik, maka ia juga mengakui Seoul adalah kota yang membingungkan. Mereka sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu"

"Ya"

"Kapan kita akan berangkat? Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau harus kembali ke kehidupan nyata."

Kyuhyun berdeham. "Well, kupikir kita bisa berdiam di sini selama sisa minggu"

"Oh," kata Sungmin.

Ada makna ganda di balik satu kata pendek itu. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. Wanita itu duduk bersandar, tangannya dilipat di pangkuan, matanya memandang ke kaca depan.

"Kau cemas membayangkan pertemuan dengan keluargaku," kata Kyuhyun lembut. "Percayalah sayang. Mereka mungkin terkejut, tapi mereka juga akan bahagia untukku. Untuk kita."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ingin ia memercayai janji itu, ingin memercayai Kyuhyun—dia memang memercayakan bukan hanya masa depannya pada KYuhyun, tapi juga hatinya. Dan itulah masalahnya, karena semua ini terasa begitu berbahaya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sungmin mendongak. Mereka berhenti di jalan yang diapit gedung-gedung tinggi.

Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman, mencondongkan badan, dan melepaskan sabuk Sungmin.

"Wajahmu muram," katanya. "Itu bukan ekspresi yang tepat untuk mengawali minggu pertama kita."

Sungmin menoleh. "Betapa manisnya kalimat itu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sungin mencintai senyuman itu. Setengah sombong, setengah nakal, dan sepenuhnya mendebarkan hati.

"Apa? Kupikir penegak hukum hanya bisa berbicara sinis?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau sungguh penuh kejutan"

"Hanya kejutan yang baik," kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Ehem. Sir? Madam?"

Seseorang penjaga pintu berseragam berdiri di samping mobil, mencoba menahan senyum.

Wajah Sungmin merona merah. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku membutuhkan petugas valet untuk memarkir mobil," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, sir"

Sang penjaga pintu meraih gagang pintu mobil, memberi Kyuhyun waktu yang singkat untuk menunduk dan memberi Sungmin satu kecupan kecil.

"Hentikan," bisik Sungmin, namun pipinya merona, matanya berkilau, dan dia tertawa.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari mobil, bersiul senang, dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada remaja berseragam yang baru saja muncul. Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih pada penjaga yang mengulurkan tangan dan dengan sopan membantunya turun dari mobil. Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang sungmin.

"Selamat datang di Lotte Hotel Seoul" sapa sang penjaga.

"Apa kita harus memberitahunya bahwa dia salah?" bisik Kyuhyun jahil.

Sungmin menatap wajah bahagia kekasihnya, dan merasa hatinya dipenuhi cinta.

Kapan dia bisa mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun?

Atau apakahkejujuran merupakan langkah yang berlebihan?

Suite itu luar biasa indah.

Luas. Terang benderang. Sejuk.

"Dilarang memikirkan hal yang sedih di sini," kata Kyuhyun.

Ruang makan kecil yang formal terletak di seberang ruang duduk, kamar mandi yang luasnya menyaingi apartemen Sungmin ada di sebelah kamar tidur. Segalanya terkesan mewah dan luas.

Namun pemandangan yang membuat Sungmin terkesiap adalah bunga-bunga di meja. Mawar dan tulip, anggrek dan daisy, variasi lan yang tidak dia ketahui namanya, semua berdiri tegak dan anggun di vas Kristal, mengangguk-angguk lembut dalam mangkuk keramik, membunkuk bagaikan berlian yang lentur di guci tanah liat.

"Oh, Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin, wajahnya bersinar gembira. "Kau mengatur semua ini?"

Apakah wajah Kyuhyun memerah? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu ia sanggup merasa malu, namun ia bisa merasakan panas menjalari wajahnya.

"Tidakkah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun parau. "Aku tak yakin bunga apa yang paling kau sukai jadi…"

Sungmin menghempaskan diri kepelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekapnya erat, membenamkan wajah di antara rambut Sungmin dan merasakan pandangannya menjadi kabur.

Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Perubahan besar. Apa yang awalnya berupa tindakan yang ia rasa benar telah menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang lebih bermakna.

"Aku ingin agar hari ini, mala mini, special bagimu," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak, matanya berkilau oleh air mata.

"Kaulah yang special," jawabnya, "kau, Kyuhyun, kau…"

Kyuhyun menciumnya. Menciumnya lagi. Air mata Sungmin berubah menjadi desahan, desahan menjadi erangan, dan Kyuhyun pun melakukan apa yang sudah ingin ia perbuat sejak di apartemen Sungmin.

Melepas jepit rambut Sungmin.

Menanggalkan gaunnya.

Membantu wanita itu membebaskan diri dari balutan kain yang mengumpul di mata kaki.

Sungmin mengenaka pakaian dalam berenda warna biru muda. Dan sepatu tumit tinggi yang sungguh seksi.

Sungmin sangat cantik.

Dan wanita ini miliknya.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengan di tubuh waita itu. Menciummnya, mencari-cari rasa manis di bibir Sungmin, menggerang saat wanita itu menjamah sabuknya, risleting jins, dan menemukan tbuhnya yang memanas dan bergairah.

Untuknya. hanya untuk Sungmin seorang. Karena wanita ini miliknya. Miliknya.

Kyuhyun menarik kemeja ke atas kepala, menendang lepas sepatunya, melucuti sisa pakaiannya. Lalu ia menarik Sungmin ke dekapan, membopog wanita itu ke kamar tidur dan bercinta dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin, mendengar isak tangis yang menerukan namanya, dan mengetahui bahwa hidupnya berubah, bukan hanya bayi yang akan mereka miliki bersama, namun karena Sungmin.

Karena ia menemukan wanita itu.

Karena…

Kyuhyun berhenti berpikir.

Dan rubuh bersama kekasihnya.

Ada kulkas kecil di ujung ruang makan.

Dalam balutan jubbah putih mewah yang disediakan pihak hotel, Sungmin membongkar isi kulkas, bersorak bangga dan menoleh kepada Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat piring berisi keju di satu tangan dan semangkuk stroberi di tangan lain.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, mengangkat tutup gabus botol sampanye dengan riang.

"Tanpa alcohol," ujarnya mengumumkan sambil menuang minuman berbusa itu ke dua gelas. "Dan sekarang… makan malam di tempat tidur, Madam?"

"Ide cemerlang, Sir."

Mereka mengangkut santapan itu ke kamar tidur, bersandar di Bantal-bantal dan mulai makan.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata dan berkata bahwa minuman itu jauh lebih enak daripada teh herbal.

Kejunya lezat. Stroberinya manis ddan saat sari buah itu menetes dari bibir Sungmin, Sungmin meminta serbet.

Kyuhyun menyahut bahwa mereka tidak membutuhkan serbet, dan membuktikannya dengan menjilat bibir, leher, serta payudara Sungmin.

Sungmin bergumam nikmat, menggerang lembut saat Kyuhyun menyesap puncak payudara.

"Masih butuh serbet?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak yakin," jawab Sungmin dengan napas terengah. "Kau harus meyakinkanku…"

"Letakkan gelasmu."

"Mengapa?" Tanya Sungmin dalam bisikan seksi yang membuat Kyuhyun nyaris gila.

Kyuhyun menuangkan beberapa tetes minumannya di permukaan perut Sungmin, lalu menjilatinya.

Sungmin menarik napas. Tangannya gemetar.

"Itu alasannya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menaruh gelasnya di meja. Kyuhyun membiarkan cairan menetes kembali ke tubuh Sungmin. Kali ini lebi rendah. Dan lebih rendah lagi.

"Ini," kata Kyuhyun parau, "jauh lebih baik daripada teh herbal."

Sungmin membisikan namanya.

"Aku suka rasamu disana," puji Kyuhyun. "Dan aromanya. Aku menyukainya."

Sungmin menjerit.

Satu kecupan lai. Lalu gelas sampanya terjatuh, terlupakan, di atas karpet. Kyuhyun berdiri, mencum bibir Sungmin dan bercinta dengan wanita itu.

Mereka kembali melayang, terhuyung ke batas dunia hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh e tangan Sungmin yang menantinya.

Ketika napas mereka mereda, Kyuhyun mendekap wanita itu, berguling ke samping tanpa melepaskan pelukan, dan mereka terlelap bersama.

Mereka mandi di pancuran air berdinding kaca.

Sungmin mengatakan kamar mandi itu berukuran dua kali lebih besar dibandingkan apartemennya. Dan air panasya tidak mati setiap beberapa menit, cukup lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk berkata, "Sini, biarkan aku melakukannya," dan memungut busa mandi dari tangan Sungmin, lalu menyabuni tubuh wanita itu.

Setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin, dari kepala hingga kaki.

Kyuhyun juga mengeringkan tubuh Sungmin dengan handuk putih tebal saat mereka berdiri di bawah lampu pemanas.

Sungmin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menjamah tempat-tempat yang mmebutuhkan sentuhan lembut, saat Kyuhyun mengecup dan menggodanya dengan bibir, tangan, dan jemari.

Lalu tibalah giliran Sungmin untuk menghanduki Kyuhyun. Menggodanya. Menjelajahi tubuhnya, hingga satu sentuhan mengundang sentuhan lain, satu ciuman disusul kecupan.

Kyuhyun membopong Sungmin kembali ke tempat tidur. Sungmin meligkarkan kaki di pinggang pria itu.

"Kyu," desahnya.

Saat mereka terbangun langit gelap gulita. Jalnaan dihiasi lampu-lampu gedung pencakar bagaikan seuntai kalung permata.

"Aku," kata Kyuhyun, "cukup lapar untuk menyantap"

"Sandwich keju goring dan sosis goring?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, memperingatkan Sungmin untuk berhati-hati dalam berharap, lalu duduk dan meraih gagang telepon.

Mereka mengenakan jubbah mandi lagi. Seorang peayan mengantarkan makanan mereka ke kamar, Kyuhyun menemui pelayan itu di ruang duduk, mengucapkan terima kasih, memberi tip dengan murah hati, dan dengan sopan mempersilahkan pergi.

Ia tidak ingin membagi mala mini dengan siapa pun.

Ia mendorong gerobak makanan ke depan jendeka, menarik sepasang kursi. Sungmin mengangkat penutup alumunium dari atas piring dan gelas,

Daging panggang. Kentang bakar yang dibumbui rempah-rempah. Wortel dan asparagus rebus yang seramping tusuk gigi.

"Yag mana makananmu?" Tanya Sungmin pura-pura lugu. Lalu dia menusuk kentang dengan garpu, dan melahapnya.

"Enak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak," balas Sungmin. "Tapi aku rela berkorban. Aku aan makan semua ini supaya kau terselamatkan dari keracunan makanan."

Kyuhyun tertawa, membungkuk dan mencium Sungmin.

Mereka menyantap hidangan tanpa sisa, membuka satu lagi botol sampanye non-alkohol.

Kyuhyun mendorong gerobak ke dalam ruang makan dan keduanya duduk di lantai, di hadapan perapian berhias bunga, menikmati sisa minuman tak berbuih, bersandar di tumpukan bantal-bantal hitam-putih.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke lekuk lengannya.

Sungmin mendesah. Lalu dia berkata denga serius, "Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun, waktunya sudah tiba."

Jantung yuhyun berhenti berdetak. Apakah Sungmin hendak mengatakan bahwa ia berubah pikiran dan meeka tak jadi menikah?

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai dirimu." Sungmin menatap mata KYuhyun. "Misalnya," katanya sabil tersenyum, "apaah kau selalu menjadi pahlawan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Percayalah, sayang, aku sama sekali bukan Palawan."

Senyuman Sungmin memudar, ekspresinya semakin serius.

"Aku memang memercayaimu," katanya lembut. "Dulu kupikir aku tidak akan pernah memercayai pria."

Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya. "Kau ingin menceritakan alasannya kepadaku?"

Sungmin diam. Tetapi dia tahu ia ingin membuka hati pada Kyuhyun, dan bahwa kedekatan di antara mereka adalah hal yang membuat hubungan itu sungguh berarti.

Sebab mereka bisa jujur dan saling terbuka.

Maka dia duduk tegak, menyilangkan kaki dan menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Aku dibesarkan di Ilsan," katanya, "di kota kecil."

Anya berdua, Sungmin dan ibunya. Dan, tanpa malu, dia mengakui mereka sangat miskin.

Hati Kyuhyun pedih membayangkan masa kecil Sungmin yang serba kekurangan, tidak memiliki hal-hal yang Kyuhyun nikmati dengan mudah. Namun yang lebih menyedihkan adalah cara Sungmin bercerita, bahwa masa kanak-kanak, masa remaja, dan kehidupannya di kota tersebut diwarnai oleh kepahitan ibunya dan rasa kehilangan akan figure ayah.

Ibu Kyuhyun sendiri meninggal saat ia dan saudara-saudaranya yang masih kecil, namun ia memiliki kenangan indah akan wanita yang menadi ibu tiri mereka. Dan meskipun ia tidak memungkiri bahwa hubugannya dengan sang ayah tidak hangat atau penuh kasih, palig tidak mereka punya ayah.

Sungmin menuturkan bagaimana dia tiba di Seoul dengan uang dua ratus ribu won, hasil tabungannya setelah bekerja di kedai kecil saat SMA. Bagaimana dia menemukan apartemen yang dia tempati bersama lima gadis lain.

"Bayangkan, enam wanita, semuanya bertengkar memperebutkan kamar mandi," kata Sungmin, mencoba bercanda meskipun Kyuhyun tahu tahun-tahun tersebut merupakan masa yang berat.

"Kemudian," kata Sungmin. "aku mendapat peran di film yang dibintangi Song Hye Kyo. Aku seharusnya hanya duduk diam di adegan di resoran, namun pada akhirnya, aku diberi satu kalimat."

"Dan kau luar biasa."

"Tentu saja," Sungmin tertawa. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. "Sejujurnya, kurasa penampilanku cukup baik karea aku mendapatkan beberapa peran setelahnya, dan agenku membantuku mendapatkan iklan TV." Sungmin mengedipkan mata. "Aku kardus sereal yang bisa bicara."

Kyuhyun tertawa, mengelus tangan Sungmin, mencium jari-jarinya, dan berkata bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melihat kardus sereal dengan cara yang sama.

"tak lama kemudia aku berjumpa dengan Hangeng." Nada suaranya melembut. "Dia luar biasa. Lucu. Penuh perhatian. Cerdas. Dia seperti kakak kandung bagiku. Semua orang menyukainya—kecuali ayahnya. Setelah Hangeng mengakui dia penyuka sesame jenis, ayahnya mengutuknya. Ayahnya bahkan tak sudi mengangkat teleponnya."

Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dan menariknya ke pangkuan.

"Maafkan perbuatanku malam itu. Aku tidak seharusnya"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sungmin tersenyum. "Hangeng bilang itu pujian. Dia sedang mencoba mendapatkan peran sebagai pria maskulin, maka dia berpendapat bahwa jika kau tidak tahu dia gay." Sungmin menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Kyuhyun. "Sudah cukup mengenai aku. Kau seharusnya bercerita tentang dirimu."

"Well," kata Kyuhyun, "coba kita lihat."

Apa yang bisa ia katakana? Ia bukanlah pria yang suka membicarakan diri sendiri, ia cenderung menutup diri.

Well, ia bisa menceritaan mengenai keluarganya.

Pertama-tama saudara-saudara lelakinya.

Ia menuturkan lebih dalam mengenai kepribadian mereka, menjelaskan bahwa Henry kembali dengan keadaan terluka dari medan perang, bahwa Donghae tidak kenal takut, dan adik-adik perempuannya mirip Sungmin.

"Mirip aku?" tana Sungmin dengan senyum bangga.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun, karena itu benar. "Mereka cantik dan pintar, feminine namun tegar bagaikan baja. Sama seperti Hyeri, istri Henry." Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin. "Kau akan cocok dengan mereka, sayang."

"Kuharap demikian," bisik Sungmin. "Dan ayahmu? Sang jenderal?"

"Coba kujelaskan. Pintar. Kaku. Galak."

"Tiga sifat khas tentara," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tepat sekali. Dan itulah eluarga kami."

"Tidak, masih ada yang belum kau ceritakan."

"Benarkah? Dua saudara lelaki. Tiga adik perempuan. Satu ayah"

"Kau belum mengucapkan satu patah kata pun mengenai dirimu."

Kyuhyun segan. Llalu ia memutuskan, baiklah, mengapa tidak?

Ia menceritakan bagaimana ia dulu ingin menjadi polisi namun beralih menjadi pengacara. Dan emudian, tanpa ia sangka, ia mendapati dirinya bercerita tentang pengalamannya menjadi mata-mata selama lima tahun, bagaimana ia direkrut oleh salah satu professor hukumnya.

"Aku menolak dengan alasan aku terlalu liberal untuk menjadi mata-mata." Ia tertawa engejek. "Aku ingin menyindirnya, tapi itu justru mengatakan bahwa itulah alasan kenapa aku cocok untuk pekerjaan itu."

"Dan dia benar," kata Sungmin lembut.

"Pada awalnya, ya. Mula-mula, pekerjaan itu sangat menantag. Dan memuaskan. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, aku enggan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku sebagai mata-mata. Aku melihat beberapa hal." Bibirnya berkerut. "Aku bahkan melakukan beberapa hal yang…"

Sungmin mendekat, mencium Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang tidak kau yakini sebagai hal benar."

Itu betul. Kyuhyun selalu memegang teguh keyakinanya. Ia siap mempertaruhkan nyawa, membahayakan orang lain, bahkan sekali dua kali mengorbankan nyawa orang demi keselamatan negara dan bangsanya.

Namun beberapa hal tela berubah. Alasan di balik beberapa tugasnya trasa keruh, bahkan mencurigakan. Ia pun menolaknya. Satu kali. Dua kali. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti.

Kyuhyun memberitahukan hal itu pada Sungmin.

Ia tidak menceritakan detailnya—ia masih menjaga sumpahnya—tai ia ingin wanita itu memahaminya, sisi baiknya dan sisi yang tidak begitu baik.

Akhirnya, ia terdiam.

Dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang menahan napas, hingga Sungmin membelai wajahnya dan menciumnya.

"Pahlawanku," ujar Sungmin lembut. Ketika Kyuhyun menggeleng, Sungmin menciumnya lagi. "Kau pria terbaik yang pernah kukenal," bisiknya.

Hati Kyuhyun seolah membubung tinggi.

Setelah sejenak, Sungmin melanjutkan, "Apakah keluargamu—apakah mereka tahu mengenai kita?"

"Tidak. Belum. Aku akan memberitahu mereka. Secepatnya. Tetapi hari ini, kau membuka mataku. Kita perlu waktu bagi kita berdua."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

"Sejujurnya, aku menyayangi saudara-saudaraku dan adik-adik perempuanku—namun sambutan mereka pasti akan membuat kita kewalahan.

"Gerombolan Cho?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Sebenarnya, itu julukan orang-orang untuk kami saat kami masih kanak-kanak."

"Jadi kapan kau akan…"

"Tak lama lagi," jawab Kyuhyun, mencium bibir Sungmin, dan dunia seakan berhenti sejenak.

Pagi membawa hujan kesegaran. Dan masalah.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke apartemenku," Sungmin angkat bicara saat mereka selesai menyantap sarapan.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa aku membutuhkan lebih dari satu gaun dan celana jins!"

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku unya rencana hari ini," kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa pun rencamu, pertama-tama kita harus lebih dulu—Cho Kyuhyun, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mendorong mundur kursinya.

"Berdirilah," katanya.

Sungmin mendongak. "Apakah kau kmbali menggunakan perintah satu kata?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Aku mulai menyukai rasa teh herbal."

"Usaha bagus, tapi aku masih ingin tahu apa rencanamu."

"Ganti pakaian saja dulu. Dan kau akan segera tahu."

Sungmin mengenakan celana jins dan kaus yang dia bawa. Kyuhyun juga memakai jins dan sweater katun putih. Mereka turun ke lobi, si penjaga pintu memanggilkan taksi dan memayungi mereka dengan paying hitam besar sambil mengantar mereka ke pintu mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, taksi sampai di depan mereka.

"Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin heran.

"Itu namaku," balas Kyuhyun ceria.

"Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin lagi saat pria itu menggandengnya ke dalam toko, "apa yang hendak kita lakukan di sini?"

"Kau tidak bisa menghabiskan satu minggu dengan satu celana jins dan gaun biru. Tentu saja" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada suara menggoda, "kau bisa melewati minggumu telanjang denganku di atas tempat tidur, tapi kau juga harus keluar kamar jika pelayan hotel datang untuk bersih-bersih."

Seorang wanita yang lewat di dekat mereka ikut tertawa.

Sungmin meninju lengan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan keras-keras," hardiknya. "Dan bukankah aku sudah mengatakan hal yang sama? Kita harus mampir ke rumahku untuk mengambil…"

Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin dan membawanya melewati deretan syal sutra, tas, dan kosmetik.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi," ujarnya tegas. "Karena ada banyak orang yang menanti untuk berjumpa denganmu."

Sungmin mematung. "Siapa?" Pemahaman terpancar di matanya. "Jika kau berpikir aku akan membiarkan dirimu membeli…"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan menciumnya.

"Kyuhyun, tidak di tempat ini, di tengah-tengah…"

"Di sini. Saat ini. Aku akan terus menciummu sampai kau menyetujui usulku, karena seoang pria berhak membelikan barang-barang indah untuk istrinya."

"Aku bukan istrimu…"

"Belum," kata Kyuhyun dan mencium Sungmin kembali.

"Kau ini sulit dipahami!"

"Aku juga keras kepala. Jadi, apa yang kaupilih? Berciuman secara marathon atau pergi berbelanja?"

Berciuman secara marathon, Sungmin ingin berseru. Dan ketika Kyuhyun melayangkan senyum nakal yang ia sukai, Sungmin membalas senyum itu.

"Baiklah. Kau menang. Tapi kau hanya bisa membeli beberapa barang. Hanya barang yang penting."

"Itulah yang kuinginkan," bisik Kyuhyun, berbohong terang-terangan sambil menuntun Sungmin kearah lift.

Sudah jelas pegawai toko menantikan kehadrian Kyuhyun. Atau pria seperti Kyuhyun, yang tahu benar apa yang ia inginkan.

Gaun-gaun menurut Kyuhyun, adalah kebutuhan. Begitu juga celana jins dan celana panjang, rok dan atasan, sepatu dan sandal serta beragam aksesoris lainnya.

"Kyuhyun jangan," bisik Sungmin, "ini berlebihan."

"Ini tidak cukup." Jawab Kyuhyun, menyukai kebahagiaan yang ia lihat di mata Sungmin saat wanita it menatap bayangannya di cermin, mengenakan sutra, linen, dan kain mewah yang belum pernah ia miliki.

Setelah Kyuhyun mengatur agar semua kantong belanjaan dikirim ke hotel, mereka turun kembali ke lantai satu.

"Pilihlah beberapa tas jinjing," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandangi beragam pilihan yang tersedia.

"Ada banyak sekali…"

Itu bagian dari rencana Kyuhyun.

Begitu Sungmin sibuk membandingkan tas-tas yang ada, Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada penjaga toko.

"Tolong awasi dia," bisiknya, "setidaknya selama lima belas menit."

Cartier hanya berjarak beberapa menit dari sana.

Kyuhyun berlari menembus hujan, menemukan sanga manager toko dengan sepuluh cincin berlian yang berjajar di atas nampan. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memilih cincin yang cocok: berlian sempurna yang diapit safir dan bertengger dililit oleh emas putih.

Modelnya klasik, sama seperti wanita yang akan mengenakannya.

Kyuhyun mengantongi kotak merah kecil itu, lari kembali ke toko sebelumnya dan menemukan Sungmin memandangi kotak bola bowling, karung, dan kotak makanan—paling tidak seperti itulah kelihatannya tas-tas itu dimata Kyuhyun.

"Ke mana saja kau?" bisik Sungmin. "Aku menginginkan pendapatmu…"

"Di kamar mandi," gumam Kyuhyun, dan menugaskan sang penjaga untuk membungkus ketiga pilihan itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, pemecah masalah kelas kakap.

"Aku sudah bilang," kata Sungmin dengan terpana dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "kau ini luar biasa."

"Memang," jawab Kyuhyun denan penuh kasih.

Dan pada saat itulah hal yang lucu terjadi.

Petir seolah menyambar dari atas bangunan.

Mendadak, dan dengan sepenuh hati, Kyuhyun sadar ia bukan pria yang luar biasa.

Ia hanya pria yang terhanyut oleh cinta.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 12

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menuangkan segelas brendi, berdiri di dekat jendela yang menghadap Central Park, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Sungmin ada di kamar.

Ia dapat melihat Sungmin setiap kali ia memalingkan wajah, dikelilingi kardus dan kantong belanja serta segala pernak-pernik yang ia belikan.

Wanita itu tampak bahagia dan penuh semangat.

Ia sendiri juga bahagia dan penuh semangat… serta gugup bukan main.

Kotak kecil merah di sakunya terasa panas.

Ia mengangkat gelas ke bibir, meneguk pelan, menikmati kehangatan cairan keemasan itu.

Meminta wanita itu menikah dengannya adalah hal mudah. Melamarnya merupakn solusi yang logis.

Menyatakan cintanya kepda wanita itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan logika.

Ini berarti mempertaruhkan hatinya. Dan Kyuhyun belum pernah melakukan hal serupa.

Gelas itu bergetar di tangannya.

Luar biasa.

Ia siap disandera musuh, disiksa, bahkan diancam mati. Tapi hari ini—mengatakan kepada Sungmin bahwa ia mencintainya…

Bagaimana jika Sungmin menolak cintanya? Bagaimana jika wanita itu berkata, " _Itu hal yang indah untuk didengar, Kyuhyun, dan aku menyukaimu, aku suka tidur denganmu tapi…_ "

Sungmin tentu merasakan tatapannya karena dia menoleh ke pintu, dan saat Kyuhyun menyaksikan kegembiraan di wajah wanita itu, hatinya membumbung tinggi.

"Kau gila," katanya, "membelikan semua ini untukku!"

"Asal kau tahu," balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius, "semua ini tak bisa dikembalikan."

Sungmin tertawa. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. Ia meletakkan gelas minumannya, membntangkan tangan, dan Sungmin melompat ke dalamnya. Tawa Sungmin berubah menjadi tangisan dan saat Kyuhyun bertanya mengapa dia menangis, Sungmin menjawab karena dia begitu bahagia.

"Baiklah," kata Kyuhyun, mendekap lebih erat, merasakan air mata Sungmin di lehernya.

Tak heran bahwa ide untuk membuka hatinya bagi wanita ini membuatnya amat takut.

Itulah mengapa penting bagi Kyuhyun untuk menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mempersembahkan cincin dan mengungkapkan cintanya.

Wanita tidak memiliki emosi yang sama dengan pria. Mereka sulit ditebak, mustahil dimengerti, dan ya Tuhan, memeluk Sungmin seperti ini adalah segalanya bagi Kyuhyun.

Tapi ini tidaklah cukup.

Ia mencium Sungmin. Membelainya. Membopongnya ke tempat tidur.

Dan ia tahu ia tolol, namun Kyuhyun ingin menyatakan cintanya setelah ia dapat berkonsentrasi pada apa pun kecuali hal ini, saat Sungmin berbaring di bawah tubuhnya ketika ia memadu cinta bersama wanita itu.

Ketik kewarasan pikirannya kembali, mereka nyaris terlambat.

Petugas hotel berhasil mendapatkan reservasi makan malam mendadak bagi mereka dan bangku terdepan untuk pertunjukan teater yang baru saja di buka dengan ulasakan cemerlang.

Restorannya sempurna, seperti biasa; pelayanannya luar biasa, hidangannya elegan—tetapi ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk mempersembahkan cincin dan mngucapkan cinta, karena jika ia berbuat demikian, mereka tak akan sampai ke teater, dan seluruh malam itu, dari awal hingga akhir, adalah untuk Sungmin.

Di teater, sementara Sungmin menonton para actor, Kyuhyun mengawasi wanita itu, mencintai konsentrasinya, keheningan, dan ketenangan dirinya. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin, mengangkatnya ke bibir, dan mengecupi jemarinya.

"Hei," bisik Kyuhyun lembut di akhir babak pertama, dan Sungmin melayangkan senyuman indah yang mengusir segala kekhawatiran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencintainya.

Kyuhyun yakin.

Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menanti beberapa jam sebelum menyatakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Tak lama lagi mereka akan kembali ke rumah. Well, bukan "rumah", melainkan kamar hotel mewah yang telah menjadi dunia mereka.

Mereka menaiki lift tanpa suara, epala Sungmin bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun, lengan Kyuhyun mendekap erat pinggangnya. Ketika mereka sampai di pintu, Kyuhyun membukanya, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mneyikut pintu hingga tertutup.

Penantian telah berakhir.

Waktunya tiba.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin, menurunkan Sungmin dengan perlahan ke lantai.

Dan melihat lampu merah yang berkedip di telepon ruang duduk.

Tidak, ujarnya dalam hati, tidak! Ia tidak akan menunda lebih lama.

"Ada pesan untukmu," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Pesan itu tak perlu didengar sekarang juga."

sungmin tertawa. "Pemikiran yang bagus, tetapi bukankah kau sebaiknya mengetahui pesan itu secepatnya?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun meletakkan telapak tangan di dasar punggung Sungmin. Sungmin melengkungkan tubuh, mengangkat lengan, memeluk leher Kyuhyun, dan membelai rambutnya. "Aku tidak ingin menerima pesan mala mini. Itulah mengapa aku mematikan ponsel beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Ah."

Kyuhyun meunduk, menghirup aroma tubuh yang menempel di helai rambut Sungmin. "Ah, mengapa?"

"Ah. Kalau begitu mungkin orang yang mencoba menghubungi benar-benar perlu bicara denganmu?"

Kata-kata Sungmin membuatnya berhenti.

Mungkin wanita itu benar.

Kyuhyun belum melirik ponselnya sejak sore.

"Baiklah," katanya enggan. "Aku akan memeriksanya."

"Lima menit," kata Sungmin. "Hanya itu waktu yang kau miliki."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menciumnya.

"Aku hanya butuh dua menit."

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku akan melepaskan pakaian ini."

"Jangan," tegur Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum nakal. "Itu tugasku, kau ingat, kan?"

Sungmin tersipu, tertawa malu, dan mengecup Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wanita itu berjalan ke kamar. Lalu ia meraih gagang telepon dan mengikuti petunjuk untuk membuka pesan.

Sungmin menghabiskan rambut dan menyisirnya.

Rambutnya sedikit lembap.

Hujan, yang berhenti pada sore hari, turun kembali saat mereka berjalan kembali ke hotel.

Mereka sengaja berjalan kaki dari teater.

Kyuhyun hendak menghentikan taksi, namun Sungmin mencegahnya.

"Mari berjalan kaki," katanya.

"Jaraknya cukup jauh, sayang."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku senang berjalan kaki di kota ini."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan wanita lain mengatakan hal yang sama mengenai berjalan sejauh tiga setengah kilometer.

"Baiklah," ujarnya sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin. "Mari jalan kaki."

Mereka berjalan dengan lambat, berhenti untuk melirik jendela toko, tertawa, mengobrol riang, bagaikan dua kekasih yang sedang saling mengenal.

Ketika hujan mulai turun, mereka tinggal berjarak beberapa blok dari hotel. Hujan turun perlahan, lebih menyerupai gerimis lembut daripada hujan lebat, dan Sungmin mendongak menyambutnya.

Kini, rambutnya menjadi keriting.

Menyerupai benang kusut.

Apakah ia sebaiknya menggunakan pengering rambut? Atau apakah Kyuhyun menyukai rambut seperti ini?

Dia membayangkan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar tidur. Menarik dirinya ke pelukan. Menciumnya. Melucuti gaunnya, busana anggun dari sutra jingga pucat, mencopot pakaian dalam, hingga yang tertinggal hanyalah sepatu sandal emas, lalu rambut panjangnya tergerai menutupi punggung.

Akhir yang sempurna bagi malam yang sempurna.

Restoran mewah. Teater megah. Namun yang terpenting, diri Kyuhyun sendiri. Kekasihnya. Bukan, pria itu lebih dari kekasih.

Kyuhyun adalah pria yang Sungmin cintai.

Kebahagiaan menyapu tulang punggungnya.

Sungmin merasaan pancaran mata Kyuhyun malam itu. Melihat perasaan yang terpancar di sana. Dan terasa dalam sentuhannya. Kyuhyun sangat luar biasa, sangat lembut, terlalu baik sehingga dia sungkan—bahkan takut—untuk mengharapkan lebih.

Tetapi Sungmin memang menginginkan lebih.

Dia mendambakan cinta Kyuhyun—dan mala mini ada momen ketika dia menduga Kyuhyun pun merasakan emosi yang lebih dalam terhadapnya.

"Hentikan," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun senang menghaiskan waktu bersamanya. Kyuhyun senang bercinta dengannya. Pria itu bahkan meminta Sungmin menjadi istrinya.

Itu sudah cukup. Dan jika keajaiban bisa terjadi…

"Sial, tentu saja tidak!"

Suara Kyuhyun menembus ruang duduk. Sungmin melirik pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Kyu?" sapanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Sungmin masih bisa mendengar suara pria itu tai tak dapat menangkap kata-katanya. Suara pria itu rendah, nadanya mendesak.

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin berjalan ke pintu dan mengintip ke ruang duduk.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan jendela, telepon menempel di telinganya. Ia tampak kesal, Sungmin kini cukup mengenal pria itu untuk melihat tanda-tandanya. Keala mendongak. Bahu lebih tegak daripada biasanya. Punggung yang tegang. Kaki yang terbuka.

Senyum kecil tersunggingdi bibir Sungmin.

Kekasihnya adalah pria paling indah yang pernah dia kenal.

Indah bukanlah deskripsi yang biasa digunakan untuk menggambarkan seorang pria, tapi tidak ada kata lain yang lebih tepat. Kyuhyun memang indah, luar-dalam.

Andai ibu Sungmin masih hidup dan sempat menjumpai Kyuhyun meihat betapa salah penilaiannya mengenai kaum pria.

Tidak semua pria egois. Tidak semua priapembohong. Kyuhyun baik hati dan jujur.

Pria itu juga murah hati dan penyayang, dan Sungmin mencintainya, sungguh mencintainya..

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, suaranya gusar.

Sungmin menggrenyit. Nada suara Kyuhyun berubah dari kesal menjadi murka. Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah dia sebaiknya mendekati Kyuhyun, membiarkan pria itu melihat bahwa dia ada untuknya…

"Astaga," geram Kyuhyun, "Henry seharusnya tidak bercerita kepadamu. Ini urusanku, bukan urusannya."

Kernyit di dahi Sungmin semakin dalam.

Mungkin dia sebaiknya menutup pintu. Memberi ruang bagi Kyuhyun…

"Hyeri. Dengarkan aku."

Hyeri. Adik ipar Kyuhyun. Rekan kerjanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau membahasnya sekarang. Karena aku tidak sedang sendiri, itu alasannya. Apakah kau tidak paham?"

Sungmin melompat kaget ketika Kyuhyun berpaling dari jendela. Dia menggunakan pintu sebagai perisai tapi Kyuhyun tidak melihat dirinya. Pria itu terlalu marah sehingga tak melihat apapun, dan mulai berjalan melintasi ruangan.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Henry memberitahumu karena kau bertanya bagaimana kau bisa menghubungiku setelah aku mengabaikan teleponmu, tapi…"

Kyuhyun memiringkan wajah, mendengarkan adik parnya, beberapa menit sekali ia mengumpat pelan.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "Bagus, sekarag dengarkan aku. Wanita itu, Lee Sungmin, situasi ini, bukanlah urusan siapa pun kecuali aku."

Getaran dingin menyentuh tulang punggung Sungmin.

Wanita ini? Situasi ini?

"Aku sedang mengatasinya. Hanya itu yang perlu kauketahui."

Mengatasinya. Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun sedang mengatasinya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Konsekuensi hukum dan sebagainya. Tentu saja. Tes paternitas. Ya. Setelah bayinya lahir. Ini akan menyingkirkan kemungkinan adanya pengakuan lain di kemudian hari."

Isak tangis mengisi tenggorokan Sungmin. Kyuhyun, pikirannya, oh Kyuhyun.

"Yang benar saja," geram Kyuhyun, "tidak, aku belum menikahinya!" ia menjambak rambut. "Apakah kau pikir dan kapan aku akan melakukannya."

Sungmin terhuyung mundur, tangannya menutupi mulut. Jangan muntah, katanya dalam hai. Kau sudah tidak mual selama berminggu-minggu dan jangan memulai kembali saat ini!

"Aku paham." Suara Kyuhyun mereda. "Ya, kau benar. Tida sepantasnya aku menutupi ini darimu. Masalah pribadi adalah satu hal, tapi implikasi hukumnya… dengarkan aku, bisakah kau mengatasinya sendiri? Baiklah. Luar biasa. Susun saja berkasnya. Pastikan bahwa anak ini menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku."

Sungmin menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan paik. Dia meninggalkan tasnya entah di mana.

Itu dia. Tas mungil dari sutra. Tas yang ukan sepenuhnyamiliknya. Kyuhyun yang membelikan ta situ untuknya. pria itulah yang membeli semua yang Sungmin kenakan.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin merobek semuana, mengempaskannya ke sudut kamar, namun dia sebaiknya bergegas. Dia bisa mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun, jauh lebih tenang, lebih mantap, dan mengapa tidak?

Sungmin takkan pernah menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, dia hanya permainan bagi Kyuhyun ternyata tidak yakin ia ayah sang bayi, ia akan menuntut tes, dan setelah DNA terbukti cocok, ia akan menuntut ha katas bayi ini.

Itu akan embuat hidup bayi ini jauh berbeda dari hidup Sungmin.

Anaknya tidak akan dibesarkan oleh ibu yang tak bersuami, penuh kepahitan dan menderita dakam kemiskinan. Ananya akan dirawat oleh ayah yang kaya dan angkuh, yang akan membiarkan bayi ini diasuh oleh suster dan pembantu.

Yang benar saja.

Ini bayi Sungmin. Bukan bayi wanita lain.

Cho Kyuhyun mungkin bangga akan permainan yang ia mainkan, tapi permainan itu belum usai.

"Hyeri," kata Kyuhyun, "aku akan meneleponmu besok setelah aku…"

"Teruskan saja ppembicaraanmu," katas Sungmin sambil melangkah ke ruang duduk. "Kau punya banyak waktu, aku berjanji."

Sungmin tahu ia akan selalu mengenang ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Rahang yang terbuka, mulut yang terpana, wajah terkejut yang menghiasi muka yang indah dan penuh tipuan.

"Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Sayang?"

Sungmin ingin berteriak bahwa Kyuhyun perlu berhenti menyebut dia saying atau sebutan penuh kasih lainnya, namun dia tak punya waktu.

Dia membuka pintu depan.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun."

"Sungmin! Apa yang kau…"

Pintu terbanting menutup.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu sembari merenungkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hyeri masih bicara, namun siapa yang peduli?

"Dia meninggalkanku," kata Kyuhyun. "Sungmin…"

Ia menjatuhkan ponsel, lari ke pintu, menariknya terbuka…

Sudah terlambat.

Lorong berkarpet seolah terentang tanpa batas. Dan Sungmin sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 13

**The Ruthless Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pair :** **KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. Untuk cerita saya mencoba me-re** **cast** **dari novel luar karya Sandra Marton, semua alur dan plot dari dia. Saya hanya berusaha meremake.**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi ini bukan cerita dari saya, saya hanya mencoba meremake dengan chara OTP saya. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari chingudeul, saya hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat saya dalam menulis dan membaca novel bersastra luar biasa. Sekaligus belajar bahasa dari sana.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun sampai di depan lift tepat waktu untuk melihat salah satunya turun dan yang satunya lagi naik.

Ia berlari ke tangga darurat, melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, menerjang pintu menuju lobi…

Terlambat.

Tidak ada siapapun selain petugas penerima tamu, yang memandangi dirinya dengan heran.

Ia sadar akan penampilannya.

Rambut acak-acakan. Mata bersinar liar, seolah dunia kiamat.

Sang penjaga pintu melihat kedatangannya. Penjaga itu pegawai baru, seorag yang belum pernah Kyuhyun jumpai, dan meskipun dia tersenyum sopan, matanya penuh kewaspadaan.

"Sir? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apakah seorang wanita baru saja lewat sini?"

"Sir?"

"Seorang wanita," kata Kyuhyun tak sabar. "Dia…" siapa?

Siapa Sungmin bagiinya? Bukan istrinya. Kekasihnya? Tunangannya? Sial, tak satu pun sebutan itu benar. "Berambut piranng? Tinggi? Dia memasuki gedung ini bersamaku beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Oh. Ya, Sir. Dia baru saja lewat. Saya baru saja menawarkan untuk mencarikan taksi baginya, tapi…"

Sial. Kyuhyun menatap ppintu kaca. Di luar hujan deras.

"Kemana dia pergi?"

"Ke arah sana. Menuju sudut jalan…"

Kyuhyun melesat lari.

Staminanya kuat. Ia selalu menjaga kebugaran fisik. Ia menunggang kuda sejak kanak-kanak; di bangku sekolah dan kuliah ia bermain _football_. Ia mengikuti dua belas minggu latihan Korps Marinir sebagai persyaratan untuk bergabung dengan agen mata-mata—ia masih bisa melakukan seratus _push-up_ , lari satu setengah kilometer dalam waktu empat menit, tanpa lelah.

Ia kini mensyukuri semua itu karena hujan kiat lbat, angina berderu kencang…

Dan, sial, Sungmin tak terlihat.

Mungkin sang penjaga pintu salah melihat.

Mungkin Sungmin menuju arah yang berlawanan—tapi, jalan itu menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah terdekat dan hanya SUngmin-lah orang yang cukup keras kepala untuk menaiki kereta bwah tanah, seorang diri, pada waktu selarut…

Itu dia.

Hujan dan angina mengaburkan penglihatan, tapi berapa banyak wanita yang akan menempuh jalanan dengan gaun tipis dan sepatu hak tinggi pada malam seperti itu?

Tidakkah dia cukup cerdas untuk menanggalkaan sepatu itu? Jika dia terpelese di trotoar licin dan jatuh…

Kyuhyun sudah berlari secepat kilat.

Entah mengapa, ia mempercepat larinya.

Setengah blok kemudian, ia berbuat tolol.

Ia meneriakkan nama Sungmin.

Wanita itu menoleh dan berhenti berjalan, mulai berlari.

Bagus sekali.

"Sungmin, berhenti," teriak Kyuhyun. Jantungnya seoalah naik ke tenggorokkan karena wanita itu berada dekat tepi jalan tanpa memperlambat larinya, beberapa senti lagi dia akan tergelincir…

Truk raksasa tiba di persimpangan jalan.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun berseru, dan dengan satu ledakan kecepatan terakhir yang tidak ia sangka, ia meraih wanita itu, mendekap dengan kedua tangan dan menariknya kembali ke sisinya.

Sesaat mereka diam membatu. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Wanita itu meringkuk aman dalam dekapannya.

Cipratan air yang cukup dahsyat untuk menenggelamkan _Titanic_ menghantam mereka.

"Sil, sial, sial," Kyuhyun memaki, dan lalu memutar tubuh SUngmin, menyaksikan wajah wanita itu basah oleh hujan dan air mata, lalu mengumpat lagi sebelum menciumnya.

Bibir Sungmin menyambutnya cukup lama untuk memberinya harapan. Tapi wanita itu lalu menarik diri, memukul bahu Kyuhyun dan meneriakkan umpatan yang bisa membuat tertawa jika hatinya tidak sedang terempas jatuh.

Kyuhyun hanya merenggut pergelangan tangan Sungmin, mengunci tangan itu, dan memilih untuk marah.

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan? Tidakkah kau melihat truk itu? Berapa detik lagi dan kau mungkin—kau mungkin—" Rentetan kata-kata padam; kenytaan akan apa yang bisa terjadi terbesit di kepalanya, membuat tubuhnya gemetar. "Aku nyaris kehilangan dirimu," bisiknya.

"Memangnya kau peduli." Kata Sungmin, suaranya bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kau peduli. Tapi yang kau pikirkan hanyalah anakmu…"

Gigi Sungmin bergemeletuk. Kyuhyun menanggalkan jasnya dan membungkus tubuh Sungmin dengan jas itu.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa pun dari…"

"Taksi," teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat taksi melintas, tapi kendaraan itu tak berhenti.

"Kyuhyun. Dengarkan aku! Aku bilang aku tidak mau…"

"Taksi!"

Taksi ang kedua melaju. Ini Gangnam di tengah hujan, saat ketika pengemudi taksi mendadak buta.

Baiklah.

Tak ada taksi. Tak ada ponsel. Kyuhyun meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar… tapi, syukurlah, ada kedai kopi beberapa meter dari sini.

"Kemarilah," kata Kyuhyun, mempererat pegangannya di tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng, mengentakkan kaki, menolak bergerak.

"Sungmin. Ayolah."

"Tidak."

"Sayang. Kita akan tenggelam disini."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Dan aku tak sudi pergi kemanapun denganmu."

"Tentu saja kau akan ikut denganku. Ke mana lagi kau akan pergi?"

"Kembali ke Yeongdong. Ke kehidupanku. Jauh dari dirimu dan kebohonganmu."

Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Sungmin. Bahkan dengan sepatu tumit tinggi, Sungmin masih jauh lebih pendek darinya, ia menarik dagu Sungmin hingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu!"

"Dan itu satu lagi kebohonganmu!"

"Apa? Apa yang pernah kukatakan yang terbukti tidak benar?"

"Kau bilang—kau bilang kau—kau ingin kita membangun keluarga. Kau. Aku. Bayi kita."

"Itu adalah kebenaran yang mutlak!"

"Kau bilang—kau bilang kau peduli padaku."

"Ya." Suara Kyuhyun berubah parau. "Itu kebohongan besar."

Sungmin berbalik, tapi Kyuhyun menangkup wajah wanita itu dengan kedua tangan, menatap matanya dalam-dalam, dan menyadari ia hendak membuat deklarasi paling penting dalam hidupnya bagi orang terpenting di hidupnya, sementara mereka berdua nyaris terserang pneumonia.

Perencanaan dan logika bagi tempat dan waktu yang tepat tak lagi berguna.

"itu kebohongan paling besar dalam hidupku karena aku bukan hanya 'peduli' padamu, Sayang, aku mencintaimu. Aku memujamu. Dengan sepenuh hati, dengan seluruh jiwa. Dan jika kau hendak meninggalkanku… jika kau ingin meninggalkanku.."

Sungmin tercengang. Bibirnya gemetar. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Kyuhyun memeluknya,manarik wanita itu mendekat dan menuntunnya ke dalam kedai kopi.

"Aku tidak mau masuk kesana," protes Sungmin, tapi suaranya lirih.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu. "Ya ampun," katanya sambil tersenyum, "ini kesempatan yang hanya kita miliki sekali seumur hidup, kan? Untuk membahas detail intim dalam hidup kita, dan jika kita beruntung, kita mungkin mendapat masukan dari sang pelayan."

Sungmin mendongak.

Lalu tertawa.

Tawa yang singkat, berakhir tak lama setelah dimulai, namun itu pertanda baik pertama yang Kyuhyun saksikan setelah Sungmin melarikan diri.

Meski demikian hati Kyuhyun masih kalut karena ia sadar situasi ini sangat buruk, amat sangat buruk, dan jika Sungmin ternyata mengakui bahwa perasaannya tidak sama seperti perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun."

Bisikan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata. Dan menariknya kembali ke kenyataan.

Ada beberapa orang di dalam kedai. Sepasang pria di konter, tangan mereka yang besar memegangi cangkir berisi kopi panas. Dua pasangan di bilik, asyik menikmati hamburger dan kentang goring. Ada satu penjaga kasir mengenakan celemek kotor, satu pelayan dengan seragam putih dan pink.

Dan mereka semua menatap Sungmin. Menatap Kyuhyun. Menatap sepasang kekasih tolol yang basah oleh hujan, meneteskan air ke lantai yang tidak sepenuhnya bersih.

Kyuhyun berdeham.

"Hi," sapanya ceria, dan tersenyum kea rah pelayan. "Apakah aku bisa, uh, menempati satu bilik?"

Sang pelayan mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah."

"Dan, ah, dan bolehkah kami meminta setumpuk serbet? Supaya kami bisa mengeringkan tubuh?"

Satu kedikan bahu lagi. Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin ke bilik. Sungmin duduk di satu sisi. Kyuhyun duduk di seberangnya.

"Kopi?"

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya, satu cangkir saja. Dan satu the herbal. Istriku tidak bisa minum kopi. Dia sedang hamil."

Sungmin tersipu. "Tidak, aku bukan istrinya."

"Tapi dia memang mengandung," kata Kyuhyun, dan rona wajah Sungmin semakin merah.

Ya ampun, ada apa dengannya? Ucapan demi ucapan terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Ucapan terlontar begitu saja.

"Oh, sial," kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Mendadak ia tahu alasan mengapa wanita yang ia cintai hendak meninggalkannya.

"Kau mendengar percakapanku di telpon," kata Kyuhyun.

"Telpon yang mana?"

Sungmin mengucapkan pertanyaan dengan santai, dengan bahu terangkat, tapi Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Sungmin tentu mendengar percakapannya dengan Hyeri, dan ketika Kyuhyun mengingat kembali, ia mengerti mengapa setiap lontaran kemarahan yang ia ucapkan bisa diartikan sebagai dakwaan.

"Sungmin, sayangku."

"Serbet," kata sang pelayan, melemparkan tumpukan serbet setinggi lima belas senti di atas meja.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Dan kopimu. Mengenai the herbal yang kaupesan. Ini dia. Semoga rasa jeruk jahe sesuai untukmu."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

"Kupikir kami punya the rasa lemon gingseng tapi…"

"Apa yang kausajikan sudah sempurna."

Sang pelayan menatap mereka dengan mata menyipit. Lalu dia kembali ke konter, dan Kyuhyun membungkuk di atas meja.

"Kau tahu percakapan dan Hyeri."

"Adik iparmu. Mitra hukummu." Suara Sungmin bergetar. "Wanita yang sedang menyusun surat-surat yang kaupikir akan kutandatangani dan memberimu hak asuh atas anakku."

"Anak kita. Dan tidak, aku tidak menginginkan hak asuh. Mengapa aku menuntut hak itu, jika dia akan menjadi putra kita bersama."

"Putri kita. Mungkin anak ini perempuan."

"Aku tidak peduli mengenai jenis kelaminnya!"

"Kau pasti hanya menginginkan seks! Itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa—mengapa kau menginginkan kehadiranku."

Seorang pengunjung kedai tertawa.

Kyuhyun memelototinya. Lalu ia menatap mata Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Kyuhyun tegas. "Kau dengar itu? Aku. Mencintai. Kau!"

"Bohong. Dan kau bilang kau percaya saat aku menyatakan bahwa bayi ini anakmu, tapi itu hanyalah salah satu kebohonganmu!"

Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin, tidak membiarkan wanita itu lepas.

"Kau mendengar saat aku memberitahu Hyeri bahwa kau menginginkan tes paterntas setelah bayi dilahirkan."

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia tidak sanggup bicara. Tidak mudah untuk menutupi kepedihan hatinya dengan kemarahan.

Dia mencintai Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati.

Dan bahkan setelah dia mengetahui semua kebohongan Kyuhyun, dia masih mencintainya.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun meremas tangannya. "Tes ini hanya kita lakukan untuk memuaskan ayah Hankyung, sekali dan selamanya."

"Tidak. Dia masih berpikir bahwa…"

"Ini salahku. Aku seharusnya menjadi pengacara yang lebih baik, tapi aku terlalu larut dalam hubungan kita sehingga lupa menghubungi Seojong. Dia menghubungi Hyeri dan memberitahu bahwa dia tak akan menerima kebenaran tanpa bukti."

"Oh, Kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu. Aku membuat kesalahan besar."

Sungmin dapat merasakan kesedihan dalam hatinya, namun ada satu hal lagi yang perlu Kyuhyun jelaskan.

"Dan—dan aku mendengar kau menjelaskan mengenai pernikahan kita. Bahwa kau tidak gila, dan tidak, kau belum menikahiku."

"Benar." Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit, seolah bisa menemukan bantuan di atas sana, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kipas angina kuno. "Hyeri berpikir kita kawin lari. Aku mengakui ide itu sempat terlintas di benakku. Maksudku, bukankah setiap pria lebih suka jika mereka tidak perlu mengenakan jas resmi." Ia menggeleng. "Tapi aku tidak bodoh. Adik-adik perempuanku, dan juga Hyeri, mereka pasti akan mengulitiku jika aku tidak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk membantu kita menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan. Musiknya. Bunga-bunga. Kau mengenakan gaun putih yang anggun, dan aku…"

Sungmin menatapnya. Ia tidak bisa membaca mata pria itu.

"Sayang," bisik Kyuhyun parau. "Aku tahu aku sudah banyak berbuat salah. Kesalahan terbesar adalah ketika aku tidak memberitahumu betapa aku mencintaimu sejak awal. Aku hanya menginginkan waktu dan saat yang tepat."

"Seperti saat ini," ujar Sungmin, dan—syukurlah—dia tersenyum.

"Sungmin. Katakana padaku bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Katakana bahwa aku tidak membayangkan harapan palsu saat aku menatap matamu, merasakan ciumanmu."

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sungmin.

"Atau paling tidak, katakana bahwa aku punya peluang untuk memenangkan—" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata. "Kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja." Sungmin tersenyum dari balik air mata. "Aku sellau mencintaimu, pahlawanku."

Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia menghampiri SUngmin, merogoh saku dan berlutut, tepat di lantai yang kotor dan basah.

"Sungmin," katanya.

Napas Sungmin tersekat. Ada kotak merah di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sayangku." Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu. Pijaran seribu bintang di dalamnya. "Maukah kau menikah denganku? Demi satu-satunya alasan yang berarti, sayang. Demi cinta kita."

Sungmin tertawa. Lalu terisak. Dia berlutut di samping kekasihnya, mendekap wajah Kyuhyun, dan menekankan bibir ke wajahnya.

"Maksudnya," kata sang pelayan, "dia mau menikah denganmu."

Kyuhyun melonjak berdiri dan menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya.

Sang pelayan menyodorkan bon dan tersenyum; matanya—mata yang sudah menyasikan kerasnya kehidupan kota—bersinar basah.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengambil bon itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Lalu ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, menangkap tangan sang pelayan dan menutupkan jemari si pelayan di uang tersebut.

"terima kasih," kata Kyuhyun.

Sang pelayan tercengang. Lalu dia berlari menyusul sepasang kekasih yang kni menuju pintu.

"tunggu," teriaknya. "Mister! Jumlahnya terlalu banyak…"

Kyunhyun menoleh.

"Jika aku tidak bodoh, aku tentu sudah pergi ke kedai kopi dan meminta nasihat dari wanita bijak seperti dirimu…" Ia berdeham. "Percayalah," katanya tegas. "Jumlahnya sama sekali cukup."

Hujan telah berhenti. Malam telah tiba, mustahil untuk melihat pelangi, namun di bawah cahaya lampu jalan, cincin pertunangan Sungmin membentuk pelangi sendiri.

Taksi pertama yang lewat juga berhenti untuk mengangkut mereka.

Ketika mereka sampai di kamar hotel, Kyuhyun mencium tunangannya, lalu mengumumkan. "Satu hal lagi." Ia menggandeng tangan Sungmin sambil menekan tombol telepon. "Hyeri? Ini Kyuhyun. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Minta Henry untuk ikut mendengarkan. Dia ada dii sana? Donghae juga? Bagus sekali. Baiklah, nyalakan pengeras suara." _Pengeras suara adalah sahabat terbaruku_ , pikir Kyuhyun. "Aku punya berita—dan jika salah satu dari kalian bisa menelepon Ahra, Siwon dan Ryeowook…" Ia mendengarkan, lalu menggeleng tak percaya. "Sempurna sekali," katanya pada Sungmin. "Adik-adik perempuanku, bahkan sang Jendral juga ada di sana, untuk menghabiskan akhir pecan."

"Kyuhyun," bisik Sungmin, "apa yang kau laukakan?"

Kyuhyun menciumnya. "Inilah yang kulakukan, saying," katanya, dan menarik napas panjang. "Semuanya? Aku akan pulang. Bersama wanita yang kucintai. Dan, dia sedang hamil."

Sekali lagi, suasana hening. Lalu, terdengar sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan dari telepon.

Namun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak mendengarnya.

Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mereka berpelukan erat.

.

.

.

END


End file.
